Fairy Fourth
by animeflower107
Summary: The guild is busy planning their huge annual anniversary celebration.With Barbecues, beer, fireworks, an unusual tradition plus a special occurrence that only the Master knows about,this Fairy Fourth will be the most exciting one yet! For the 4th of July!
1. Chapter 1: 2 days before, the morning

**Fairy Fourth**

**Summary: **** The guild is busy planning their huge annual anniversary celebration. With barbeques, beer, fireworks, games, an unusual tradition plus a special occurrence that only the Master knows about, this Fairy Fourth will be the most exciting one yet! Let's just hope Lucy is prepared for this… This is my first fan fic! R&R please! Rated T for cursing. Also, Nalu & Gruvia but mostly Nalu. Possible appearances from some of the Edos too. Genres: Humor, Friendship, and Romance. I hope you enjoy! c(= P.s this is for the fourth of July!**

**. LINE (A/N the line wont show up when I do it! :( )**

Animeflower: YO! This is my first fan fic so please be nice when you review and let me know what you think! I probably wont get the festival out before the fourth, but at least I can say I tried ^_^*. I hope you enjoy and I'm planning on doing at least 4 chapters. Please tell me what you think and if you see any grammar mistakes. New chapter up tomorrow! P.S The guild and stuff isn't until the next chapter. Don't kill me! Sorry! *hides*

Chibi Natsu: (disclaimer) Animeflower OBVIOUSLY does not own Fairy Tail. Please enjoy her writing, she worked hard on it!

Animeflower: And another thing, this would have been up yesterday, but there was a problem with the server or something and it wouldn't let me upload. So, I hope you enjoy my late work and I probably won't finish by the 4th like I planned. T_T sorry… It starts out weird but it gets better when you get into it… so yeah that's it…

**. LINE (A/N the line wont show up when I do it! :( )**

"Oi, Lucy?" A purple headed Natsu said, towering 3 feet above the Celestial mage.

"Na-N-Natsu?" The mage stuttered looking up at the fire mage. "What happened to your hair? How'd you get so tall? What's wrong with Happy?"

The two turned to stare at a blue cat flying around in a circle saying "Aye Sir!" over and over again. Lucy sweat dropped and turned to face Natsu.

"Mleh, Lucy." The fire mage said, sticking his tongue out at the mage. "The question is how did _you _get so short. My hair has ALWAYS been purple duh." He turned his back to the mage and stuck his tongue out _again. _

"You two make me so mad!" She yelled and stormed off to be stopped by a now green happy.

"H-Happy?"

"You're not going anywhere, Lucy." The cat sneered, jumping in front of the startled mage.

"Yeah, Lucy." A now dark green Natsu taunted appearing from behind the cat.

"Guys?" Lucy stammered, backing up just a bit. _Who were these strange people? _Lucy thought. _These aren't the Natsu and Happy she knew. What's going on?_

"Poor Lucy." Natsu laughed menacingly, hand aflame. "No one is going to save you today. Say goodbye."

"AYE!" Happy smirked, drawing his claws.

The two stepped toward the frightened and confused girl. She reached for her keys, yet they were missing. She took two steps back and tumbled on a rock that appeared out of no where.

"Oh no." She whimpered, looking up at her 'friend'. "BACK AWAY!" She yelled "You're not Natsu! Or Happy! Get away from me!"

"On the contray," Natsu smirked, rearing his hand back. "That my dear, is where you're wrong." He thrusted his hand forward sending a fireball in her direction.

"STOP IT!" she yelled and then blacked out before it could hit her.

**SMALL LINE**

"OP T!" She yelled sitting up sweating lightly. She surveyed her surroundings and realized, it was just a dream. Sighing in relief she laid down on her comfy mattress to think. _That, was a horrible dream. As a matter of fact, that was a nightmare. But Natsu is my best friend, why would I dream he would do something so horrible?_

She turned over to curl up into a ball when her leg hit something.

"Eh?"

She blinked twice and lifted the covers.

"NATSU?"

The fire mage simply kept snoring **( a/n with a cute anime nose bubble ; ) )** and turned over the other way.

"No wonder!" She yelled a bit more quietly this time. She looked at the edge of her bed and saw Happy sleeping just as soundly as Natsu. She smirked, jumped out of her bed and walked to the side the edge of her bed.

Happy was curled up in a tight ball mumbling something about fish, Natsu, and Lucy being weird. She scowled, cupped her hands and bent down towards the Exceed.

"WAKE UP AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YA FURBALL OR ATLEAST MY BED!" She yelled into his ear.

"AHHH! LUCY IS SCARY!" He yelled and flew into the main part of her apartment sobbing.

"Heh," She smirked and walked over to the sleeping dragonslayer. She bent down into his ear, took a breath but the mage grabbed her hand before she could say anything.

"Now Lucy," he smirked sitting up. "Do you honestly think you could make that much noise and think I wouldn't wake up?"

Lucy sat up abruptly, blushing. _So stupid!_ She thought.

"I was awake when you kicked me, baka." He continued yawning. When he finished his yawn, he stretched out and turned the other way.

"Oh," she said walking away. _Well it was dumb of me t - wait. Nani? _She turned around abruptly and went over to the dragonslayer.

"THIS IS MY HOUSE! WHY ARE YOU HERE? GET OUT OF MY BED!"

"Ow, Lucy dang." Natsu moaned, turning to face her. "Why'd you yell in my ear?"

"Why'd _you _break into my apartment and climb into _my_ bed, not _yours_, in the middle of the night?"

"Because I missed you." He smirked, using the charm you rarely see from a buffoon like him. But Natsu knew that this face and that voice was a weapon that could be used in situations like this, and that weapon had to be used wisely.

"Wha-?" She blushed, then her face turned stone cold.

"Oh shi-" He yelled and then was punched in the face by an angry gorilla.

"You liar!" She roared, attacking the mage.

"HAPPY! HELP ME!" he pleaded, thrashing around while Gorilcy **(a/n XD)** 'mauled' him.

"NO! LUCY IS SCARY"

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

"SHE'S HURTING ME!"

"TOO BAD!"

"FINE THEN!" He smirked, or managed much as a person being attacked could smirk, and said, "Oi, ow, Lucy, ow, I just want you to know one, ouchie!, thing."

Lucy regained her composure and looked at the poor, beaten boy. "Nani?"

"Coming here was Happy's idea."

"Eh?" Lucy said, turned towards the door.

"Uh-oh." Happy gulped, dropping the fish he found in Lucy's refrigerator on the floor.

"Ha~ppy." She said in a scary tone with a dark aura.

"EEP!" The cat yelped and ran under the couch.

Lucy ran into her living room, looking around frantically. _Where'd he go? _She thought continuing to search the room. "You darned neko! Come out of hiding!" Finally she peered under the couch and came face to face with the Exceed.

"Found you! Hehhehheh!"

"AHH!" Happy yelped. "Lucy don't hurt me! Please!" He scooted up against the wall, shivering and shaking.

She stopped for a second then concluded that she shouldn't hurt the cat.

"Okay, Happy. I won't hurt you. Gomen." Lucy apologized, standing up to brush her legs off.

"OH THANK YOU!" Happy exclaimed grabbing onto Lucy's leg. "I'm sorry Lucy! I won't do it again!"

"N-n-n-n-n-NANI?" Natsu shouted running out of her bedroom. "If that was _me_, you would have gone ape and tried to kill me!"

"Well," Lucy said, "The difference between you and Happy is that Happy is a _cat,_ most of the time it's your idea to come here, and Happy is well, a _cat._"

"Still…" He murmured, turning his back towards them.

BEHH! Happy taunted sticking his tongue out.

"THAT CAT IS NOT INNOCENT!" Natsu yelled turning around, pointing at Happy.

"Ne, Lucy," Happy grinned innocently.

"What is it Happy?"

Happy smirked at Natsu and immediately continued to grin at Lucy. Natsu eyes widened in horror when he realized what Happy was about to do. Natsu shook his head back and forth rapidly silently pleading for Happy not to do this. Happy just continued to smirk at Natsu and finally cast his gaze back to Lucy.

"NO Happy don't please!" Natsu begged.

Lucy looked suspiciously at the fire mage, then she glanced at the Exceed. She arched her eyebrows and bent down to the cat's level. "What?"

"It was Natsu's idea to give you nightmares."

Lucy's eyes widened and she glared at Happy. "WHAT?"

"Don't shoot the messenger Lushy!" Happy pleaded and flew into her room.

Lucy then turned her attention to Natsu, backed against the wall, shaking with a blue aura. **(A/N you know when their scared and the background is like, kinda blue and they also have blue lines coming from their face? No? Yes? Maybe? Back to the story, gomen ne!)**

"Nat~su" she said, death glaring at him with darkened eyes and a scary voice.

"H-Hai? I'm sorry Lucy, it just seemed so fun you know, and yeah, so, um, etto, like I'm, I'm so sorry, don't hurt me!" He babbled, backing up a bit more.

Lucy sighed and turned away, shaking her head. "Fine, whatever."

"Eh?" Natsu and Happy gasped.

Natsu walked up behind the Celestial mage, and tapped her on the shoulder. "What's wrong Lucy? Are you okay?"

"Don't make me slap you." She stammered, not turning around.

Normally that would have scared Natsu off, but he sensed there was something wrong. He frowned and backed up a bit, just in case. He motioned for Happy to come closer to him, and then they walked around to face Lucy. A lone tear was on her cheek and a scowl was on her face.

"Lucy!" Natsu and Happy exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry Lucy." Natsu stammered. " I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Was your dream really that bad? I'll never do it again I promise!"

Tears began to stream down her face. Natsu waved his arms around in a panicking manor and stepped a bit closer to the blonde.

"Oh my goodness, Lucy I'm sorry!"

"Natsu, I told you not to do it! But you did it anyway! Now look!"

"You helped!"

"You bribed me!"

"But you helped me!"

"But _you_ made her cry!"

Natsu stopped cold. _I made Lucy cry. _He thought._ The girl I have feelings for, is crying because of me. Wait, what? I don't like Lucy? Do I? I mean she's just a-_

Happy interrupted his train of thought with an ahem. He looked down to see Lucy sobbing into her hands, back towards him.

"Lucy! Please stop crying I'm sorry!"

"Your, sniff, a meanie, sniff sniff."

"I'm sorry!"

"Really sorry?" She asked looking up at him.

Natsu bent down and cupped his hands to her face. "Yes, truly sorry." He said apologetically and brought her into a warm hug. When he brought her out of the hug, she was as red as a tomato. _She's so cute when she blushes. Wait WHAT? Where did tha-? _But his train off thought was interrupted when Lucy began to laugh. Natsu blinked once, then blinked again and then he just stared at her.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"That you would believe I would cry that much from you giving me a nightmare!" Then the Celestial mage cracked up again.

"You faked that?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yep," She giggled, "Its pay back for making me have that horrible dream! And it wasn't _entirely_ fake, just to let you know."

Natsu sighed. _I mean, I guess I deserved it, so I can't be mad at her, plus, it's better than getting beat up, and a lot less painful for me too. _He shuddered at the thought of Lucy going gorilla on him this morning.

"Well, I guess I deserved it Luce, I'm sorry."

Lucy blushed and looked away. However, from the corner of her eye, she could have sworn Natsu was staring at her, with slightly pink cheeks.

"So, besides trying to give me nightmares," She said, rolling her eyes before continuing, "Why are you guys here?"

"Oh Lucy you reminded me!" Happy exclaimed excitedly. He flew toward his fish, grabbed it then flew over to Lucy, and sat on her head.

"Happy get down!" She yelled.

"No~," He drawled and munched on his fish. "Tell her, Natsu."

"Well, Luce," Natsu began taking a seat on the couch. "In two days, the Fairy Fourth Festival is occurring!"

"What's that? I've never heard of it."

"It's when we celebrate the foundation of Fairy Tail! It was founded long ago on July 4th. Every year on July fourth, we party hardy," Natsu did a small dance and continued to describe it. "Barbeque, drink, play games, win prizes, and at the end of the night, we watch the fireworks!" Happy made a loud spewing noise when Natsu said fireworks, startling the two mages. Natsu pouted, waggled his finger at Happy and then continued, "Master said something special is going to happen this year so it will be the best FFF yet! I can't wait! The whole guild starts preparing today! Everyone has to help, and the newbies, you, cough, cough, Gajeel bleck, Wendy, cough, Carla, cough, cough and Juvia cough, are given a special introduction on the day of the Fest!"

"Special introduction?"

"YEP!"

_Oh no. _Lucy thought. _This is not good. I don't know what this introduction will be, but when it comes to special, Fairy Tail REALLY tends to go over board…_

"Yep Lushy!" Happy exclaimed, flying off her head. "But don't think you can get off easy 'cuz you're new, we all know how lazy you are…"

"I AM NOT LAZY!"

"Sure…"

"Well," Natsu sighed, standing up. "If we don't hurry, we're going to have to run laps around the guild, and that'll be a pain for you since the guild has been remodeled."

_For me huh?_ Lucy thought** (A/N imagine her with the look on her face and the voice from the maid episode when she was like "I can hear you!") **

"IKUYO!"** (A/N Let's go! Spelled by ear, gomen.) **Natsu shouted, taking her by the hand. They ran out of the apartment and down the street towards the guild.

"Aye Sir!"

"Jotto matte, Natsu slow down I'm gonna fall!"

"No time for that!"

"My shoe is untied! EEEK!" Lucy tumbled over her shoe lace and braced herself to hit the ground. When she didn't, she looked up and saw Natsu holding her close to his chest, bridal style. _He's so warm._ She thought. _Wait what? _

"Silly." He chuckled. "You should be more careful, so you don't damage that pretty face of yours." **(A/N he used his hidden talent again! XD plus this time his hair is blowing in the wind! = D )**

Lucy blushed and looked at Natsu. His chest began to vibrate and then, "BWAH HA HAHAHA!" He laughed loudly. "You should see your face, you're as red as Erza's hair!"

"OOOH!" She shrieked angrily. "URUSAI! Put me down!"

"But I have to carry you to the guild because you move so slow…"

"I do not move slow!"

"I'm not putting you down."

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Fine, Natsu."

"You like~~ each other."

"SHUT UP NEKO!" They both exclaimed.

"We don't have time for this," Natsu muttered and began to run even faster. "Keep up Happy!"

"Aye Sir!"

"Donchu drop me!" Lucy shouted against the wind.

"I won't." Natsu whispered softly so Lucy couldn't hear.

**. LINE (A/N the line wont show up when I do it! :( )**

AnimeFlower: PHEW. Well I hope you enjoyed that and I'm really nervous to how you guys are going to react. I've never written something for others to read, so it's kind of scary.

Chibi Natsu: …

Anime: What?

Chibi Natsu: Stop talking before you scare them off.

AnimeFlower: HUMPH! Well I do hope you enjoyed, chapter two is already in progress.

Chibi Natsu: Yeah, yeah, well I guess we'll see you next chapter. I do hope she impressed! Not, cough, likely, cough.

AnimeFlower: HEY!

Chibi Natsu: and another note, next chapter there will be less dialogue, or at least enough 'action' to make up for all the dialogue. Tell her your thoughts please! She really values other people's opinions!

AnimeFlower: Thanks Chibi Natsu! PS. I was having difficulties with my lines T_T sorry people. That's it for comments and announcements!

Chibi Lucy: REVIEW PLEASE! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!


	2. Chapter 2: 2 days before, at the guild

**Fairy Fourth**

**Summary: **** The guild is busy planning their huge annual anniversary celebration. With barbeques, beer, fireworks, games, an unusual tradition plus a special occurrence that only the Master knows about, this Fairy Fourth will be the most exciting one yet! Let's just hope Lucy is prepared for this… This is my first fan fic! R&R please! Rated T just in case. Also, Nalu & Gruvia but mostly Nalu. Possible appearances from some of the Edos too. Genres: Humor, Friendship, and Romance. I hope you enjoy! c(= P.s this is for the fourth of July!**

Natsu: YO!

Chibi Natsu: YO!

AnimeFlower: Hi guys! It's me again! I thought I was going to have the actual Fairy Festival chapter up on the Fourth of July but I might not be able to because that's tomorrow and it would take a miracle for me to do that and still write ok.

(Next day edit: it's today so it's impossible for me to have the festival up T_T :( gomen mina.)

Chibi Lucy: AHH there's two of them!

Lucy: … Late reaction much?

AnimeFlower: Yeah. Well anyways, I hope you enjoy and I'm looking forward to the reviews from this chapter!

Chibi Natsu: DISCLAIMER!

AnimeFlower: Well?

Chibi Natsu: They already know so I'm not wasting my breath.

AnimeFlower: Fine you stubborn little brat.

Chibi Natsu: I'M OLDER THAN YOU!

Chibi Lucy: It's the end of the world! *panics*

AnimeFlower: Whateva. ONTO~ the story!

**I think I fixed my line problem… : )**

**Chapter 2, two days before, at the guild (and into the night)**

When the guild came into sight, Natsu sped up to top speed, and arrived there in 10 seconds flat. He set a rather dazed Lucy **(A/N imagine swirlies in her eyes.) **gently down onto the ground outside the guild. Happy arrived about a minute after them, falling on top of the dazed Lucy. **(A/N Happy has swirlies too!) **The cat and the blonde groaned and kept repeating I see stars or I see fish for about another minute. Natsu just stood there staring at Lucy, but occasionally glancing at Happy to look inconspicuous.

"You two! We're gonna be la~te." Natsu complained.

"But, we're, here." Lucy panted, obviously not ready for talking.

Natsu sighed, picked Happy up and placed him on his shoulder. Then, he bent down, careful not to knock the cat over, and picked Lucy up bridal style. He walked over to the guild's doors, and kicked them open, startling Lucy and causing Happy to fall down.

"WE'RE HERE!" He yelled. "We would've been here earlier but Lucy tried to beat us up! AND~ she was walking too~ slow!"

Lucy growled at him and noticed he was still holding her. Then, she glanced around the guild and noticed everyone was staring, at _them_.

"Oi, Natsu," She whispered.

"Nani?"

"Put me down. People are staring!"

"Let them stare Luce." Natsu said with his charming voice, but he didn't use the face.

Lucy crossed her arms and pouted as Natsu walked her over to their table and sat her carefully in a chair. She shook her head as Natsu went to talk to Makarov, the guild master. By then, everyone had gotten back to work, or at least all the guys.

"Lucy." Erza stated with an eyebrow raised.

Lucy turned around and sweatdropped at the sight. She was surrounded by nearly every girl, or at least the one's she was close to, in Fairy Tail.

"Hey, guys." She said embarrassed.

"What was that with Natsu?" Levy gushed.

"Are y'all together?" Bisca asked.

"Will you leave Gray-sama alone?"

"Their not together. Natsu's not the lovey dovey type." (Evergreen)

"Your relationship better not affect the team, Lucy." (Erza)

"He IS the type! When we we're kids…" (Lisanna)

"My, my, this is the biggest gossip in a long time!" (Mira)

"Can I be a bridesmaid?" (Levy)

"Humph. All this fuss over nothing." (Carla)

"Now Carla." (Wendy)

The girls continued to argue, swoon and fuss over the possibility of a relationship between Natsu and Lucy, not noticing Lucy had put her head on the table.

"GUYS!" Lucy shouted banging her hands on the table. "You wanna know the truth?"

All the girls nodded their heads and leaned in closer for fear of missing a word of what Lucy had to say.

"Me and Natsu are _not_ dating! And we probably never will. Like that random chick said, he's not the type."

"Tha-that random ch-chick?" Evergreen sweatdropped with a blue aura background.

"YES!" Lisanna whispered to herself.

"Oops! Sorry Eva!" Lucy exclaimed apologetically.

"It's okay… and it's Evergreen, n-not Eva." The poor girl sighed, slumped her shoulders, and an even bigger sweatdrop appeared on her head.

"Anyways, I was running to slow and tripped on my shoelace, so Natsu carried me here. That's why he walked in carrying me."

A chorus of I see's and oh's were heard from the girl's tight circle.

"OI!" Some random dude yelled, "Get back to work! We've got a lot to do here!"

"SHUDAP!" Erza yelled shaking her fist. "We are discussing important things over here!" The mystery voice gulped not wanting to anger Erza any further. "Now continue, Lucy." Erza urged with pleading eyes.

Lucy shook her head and smiled._ I guess we're the hot topic of the day. Sigh. What ever._ "I already told you that's it. Nothing more to it." She looked at to the other side of the room and saw Natsu and Gray in each others faces. "Honestly," She sighed, shaking her head. "Those two will _never_ learn. So, can you guys tell me a little more about Fairy Fourth?"

"Sure, hold on a second." Erza smirked and calmly stood up. She walked over to the boys' side of the room, glaring at every guy who even dared to glance up at her. The armored mage transformed into a ninja suit turning even more heads as she stalked around ever so quietly. When she reached her destination, the two bone heads were so into it they hadn't even notice her presence. Everyone in the room was staring; except Natsu and Gray, of course.

"You pervert!"

"A hole!"

"A hole? You too chicken to call me an ass?"

"You wanna go, firey bastard?"

"You bet I do, stinky bastard!"

"Hot sauce!"

"Ice cream!"

"Fire cracker!"

"Ugly!"

"Baka!"

The two stopped their verbal battle and stared each other down. Natsu growled like a dog while Gray sneered. They leaped for each others throats but before they impacted each other, they were being held by their shirt collars, well Gray was being held by his neck, which was actually quite painful.

"Wha, t the h, hel-l Er-za?" Gray choked out, struggling to get out of Erza's painfully strong grip.

"Lemme go!" Natsu struggled, kicking in every direction.

"DAMARE BAKAS!" **(A/N Damare ~ Shut up Tomare ~ Stop.)**Erza commanded. When they continued to struggle, Gray was wheezing for air, not struggling, Erza bashed their heads together and dropped them to the floor. The dazed wizards moaned on their backs, wishing they had seen Erza coming. **(A/N P.S. The swirlies are back! Every time I say dazed, that means there are swirlies, so I don't need to type that anymore, right?)** Erza huffed and walked off like nothing had happened, leaving the entire guild staring with shocked looks on their faces.

"A heh, heh." Lucy stuttered with her jaw wide open.

"Nani?" Erza asked, clearly not thinking she did anything wrong. She looked over at the blonde mage and shook her head. "Lucy, close your mouth, you could catch flies."

"Eh? I wasn't, I mean, oh what ever!" Lucy stuttered blushing for the who knows what time that day. "Are you gonna tell me or what?"

"Of course I'm going to tell you about it duh." Erza said and then proceeded to clear her throat before she began. "I can only assume Nat~su," she smirked, glancing at the still dazed boy on the floor. "Told you a little bit about this event of ours, so let me just tell you about the work. In two days, the Festival starts and before 10 a.m. on that day, all preparations must be in order. If even _one thing_ is out of place, is could jeopardize the entire Festival, and if one particular person is responsible," she paused and squeezed her fist together, cracking her knuckles loudly, "they will be in a world of pain, delivered personally by _me_." Lucy gulped and Erza smiled smugly. "Don't worry Lucy, I doubt you'll be the one to cause trouble, and besides, I'll only beat you up if you ruin the whole Festival. It's one of my favorite events of the year. So don't be the one to tick me off got it?" Erza glared at Lucy and Wendy, who had come to sit in Lucy's lap while Erza was talking, as they shook their heads vigorously.

"Anyway," Erza continued, "You must do at least 3 hours of work in order to participate in the festivities and sign up for all contests at the beginning of the day of the Festival. Once you complete your 3 hours, you're free to go, but it would be appreciated if you don't do three and stop like lazy Cana over there." She glared at the slightly drunken girl who was listening on the other side of the table. Cana shrugged so Erza just continued, "If every one has done three hours and the preparations aren't complete, people will randomly be called on to help. I suggest that you-"

"Erza-san I'm s-sorry to i-interrupt-t-t you," Wendy trembled, afraid of what the scarlet haired mage would do to her.

"It's okay Wendy." The mage reassured. "What is it?"

"Do we um," She paused nervously, "you know, _need_ to know all this?" Erza stood up, which made Wendy shake violently. "I mean, there's n-not a problem with you t-telling us but you know, it's quite a lot."

"I suppose you don't need to know all that." Erza said dusting her armor off and then she sat back down.

Wendy and Lucy sighed in relief before Erza began to speak again.

"You know," Erza smirked looking at the two, "The newbies get a special treatment on the day of the Festival."

"What?" Lucy gasped. _Natsu said special introduction! So it's a treatment? Eeek! This is bad…_ Lucy cleared her throat nervously which caused Wendy to nervously stare at the older girl. "Natsu said something about that. Can you tell me a little more?"

"I don't know anything." Erza replied solemnly, but Lucy could tell she was enjoying this. "It's different every year. Last year was terrible. Poor H-"

"Lu-chan!" Levy interrupted, earning an aggravated glance from Erza, "So you don't get confused, I made a diagram of how this year's festival is going to be set up. Also I listed out all the things people call the Festival, from most popular to least!" She smiled at the blonde and waved. "I got to get back to work! These hours don't earn themselves! I suggest you all do the same, especially you Lucy, you haven't even earned a minute!"

"Your right!" Lucy panicked, jumping up immediately. Poor Wendy was knocked onto the floor, unsure of what happened.

"Gomen ne, Wendy!" Lucy said, jogging in place. "I really have to start working; I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's ok, Lucy-san." Wendy mumbled with a smile. "I must get back to work as well." With that, the blue haired mage ran in the other direction, and the group of girls scattered to different sides of the guild.

"Wait Erza!" Lucy called out, "Who were you going to say?" But Titania had already disappeared into the guild's crowd.

Lucy sighed and walked over to Makarov who was sitting at the bar. He had an intense stare at the paper in front of him, so Lucy didn't really want to bother him. She turned in the other direction to walk away but noticed the Master scribbling on the page. Curiosity took over as her legs seemed to move on their own._ I need to ask him for a job anyway._ She sighed and moved stealthily over to his side. When she peered over his shoulder her face immediately turned beet red

"MASTER MAKAROV!" she shrieked, clearly embarrassed and upset by the picture in front of her.

"Eh, what, what, nani, this, nothing?" He stammered, trying to hide the lewd picture behind his back. "Oh, hi Lucy. You need something to do?" He asked trying to sound innocent.

"What is that?" She asked, pointed at the piece of the paper that was not covered by his back.

"Documents."

"Can I see them please?"

"Their confidential, sorry."

"Can I _see_ them _please_?"

"I see you haven't done any jobs today. Let me get you one." He turned to walk away but failed to move the document from behind his back.

"AHA!" She shouted victoriously, snatching the picture from his clutches. "What is this? Where did you get it?"

"Oi, Lucy!" Natsu yelled running to the distressed and flustered mage. "What's wrong Lucy are you okay? What are you hold-" but he stopped mid sentence as soon as he saw the document in her hands.

"Natsu don't look!"

"Gahhhh."

"Oi, idiot what you gawkin' a-?" Gray yelled, but stopped mid sentence to stare at the picture. The picture in question was Lucy in a sexy cat-she-devil costume, which was probably to tight, that was scribbled and doodled all over. The doodles are what really made the picture lewd, and was probably what ticked Lucy off the most. After another few seconds of staring, he passed out with a nose bleed.

"GRAY!" Lucy shouted frantically. "I told you not to look Natsu!"

The boy looked at her nonchalantly, trying to maintain his, I'm-too-big-of-an-idiot-to-have-an-interest-in-anybody image. "What? I was just wondering why you have such a weird picture Lucy." On the inside, he was doing back flips.

"IT'S NOT MINE!" She shrieked at the clueless mage. _No passing out?_ She wondered. _No erratic behavior, no staring, the only reaction was gahhhh? That idiot. It's not normal I tell you. I can't believe they thought we were dating. The shame they should feel._ She shook her head and snapped out of her trance. When she looked at Natsu she could've sworn he had a slight tint to his cheeks.

Natsu noticed her staring at her and knew exactly what she was thinking. _I know exactly how to erase that thought from her head. She's probably going to be mad though. Oh well it's worth it._ He shook his head and said, "Lucy, your such a pervert. What kind of picture is that?"

"IT'S NOT MINE!" The poor girl protested, shaking her fists up and down. "I SNATCHED IT FROM THAT DIRTY OLD MAN!" She proceeded to point at the man in question, who was looking the other way, whistling, trying to look innocent.

"Ji-chan?" Natsu asked in disbelief. "Whatever."

"I'm serious!"

"Really serious?"

"Really serious I swear."

"Let me see that."

"NO! BAKA!"

"PLEASE LUCE! I'LL THROW IT AWAY! YOU KNOW I'M NOT LIKE THAT!"

Lucy stared him down for a good minute. She looked at the ice mage who was passed out on the floor, shook her head and sighed. "Fine, but if I catch you looking at that picture, your dead."

"Hai!" The pink haired mage saluted her and stormed off in the direction of the trash can.

Lucy turned her head to scowl at the old man. "It's getting late Master." She said. "I need a job. I'll be staying till 9 pm. That gives me four hours to do some work."

"Alright then." He reached for a folder and thumbed through it. "Ahh, here we go." He pointed to some broken dusty chairs in the corner. "Fix and polish those for me, then come back for a new job."

"Hai." Lucy glared, clearly still upset by the incident. She turned to walk off to the chairs in the corner.

"Oh and Lucy?" The Master said, waiting for her to turn around. "Let's keep this on the DL."

"Sure." She snorted, rolling her eyes. She started to walk to the chairs but she stopped when she realized she needed building and polishing materials. Lucy robot walked to Mirajane, grabbed the necessary materials tools and sat in front of the chair. She searched the room for the pink haired idiot, and found him having a stand off with Gajeel. She turned away soon after they starting fighting. _There's Natsu for you_. She thought, shaking her head. _Only he could get into a fight that fast. _She redirected her attention to the job at hand.

"Okay, now how do I do this?"

The Stellar mage fiddled with the chair with her tongue stuck out in determination. After trying several things, she finally fixed the one of the broken chair's legs. "Yes!" she rejoiced. "Now just… 30 more to go." She sighed at the mass of chairs. "This is going to take 4 hours exactly. Without help." She smirked and looked at Mirajane. "Oi, Mira!"

"What is it Lucy?"

"You can use magic for your jobs right?"

"Of course you can Lucy."

"Excellent. Thanks MiraJ!"

"No problem." The white haired mage smiled sweetly and continued cleaning the bar cups.

"Alright, here I go." She pulled out her keys and grabbed the gate of the lion key. She cracked her knuckles and began the ceremony. "Gate of the Lion, I open thee, Leo!"

"You called, Princess?" The playboy smirked standing heroically.

"Yes I need your help. And don't call me princess!" The girl retorted.

"If you need my help, why are we at the guild?"

The girl smirked and pointed at the chairs.

"Eh?" The boy frowned in confusion. "Wait a second." He glanced around at the mages putting up streamers and banners. Then to the mages who were bringing in groceries and handing them to Mirajane. Finally, he stopped his gaze on the mages who were moving furniture around, setting up booths inside and outside and the mages doing jobs similar to Lucy. "You want _me_ to help _you_ do your work for the Fairy Festival?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes Loke, of course. Mira said we could use magic, and your magic, so I'm using you." The girl smirked and sat in front of the chairs. "Now sit."

"Lucy, I don't wanna."

"Please?" She asked with a puppy dog face. "I'm helping you."

"So?"

"I'll give you a kiss on the cheek."

"EH? Not on the lips?" The boy smirked and sat down and promptly got to work.

_Thought so._ Lucy smirked, continuing her work. "Of course not!" she retorted.

"So mean Lucy." Loke smirked _again_. "I didn't expect you to anyway."

"What ever."

The two worked in silence for about an hour and had managed to complete 20 chairs. Lucy stared at the remaining chairs for a moment, and then she yawned stretched. **(A/N yes, yawn stretched :D )**At that moment a bandaged Natsu and a half naked Gray were passing by holding opposite ends of a ladder arguing. The Celestial mage shook her head and continued her work_. I guess he finished fighting with Gajeel. And Gray is Gray, same as always. _ She turned away from the two and got back to work. After another 10 minutes Natsu walked over to Mirajane to get a new job. Gray on the other hand was passed out on the floor, for who knows what reason.

"Hey Lucy," Loke asked in his most charming voice.

"What?"

"I'll finish these chairs for you if you kiss me on the lips."

"LOKI!"

"What? I will. We got a deal or what?"

Lucy pondered this decision. _Would it really be that bad? _She wondered. _I mean, he'll do all the work for me. So… I guess I'll go with it._

While Lucy appeared to be thinking it over, Natsu who heard the whole thing steamed with anger. He walked up behind the mage and the spirit but he did it with stealth so they wouldn't notice he was there.

"Hmm…"

"Offer expires in 10! 9! 8!..."

"OK! Yeah I'll give you a kiss on the lips."

"YES!" the spirit shouted hands moving at turbo speed.

Lucy, and Natsu, watched in awe of how fast he worked on the chairs. Within ten minutes, he was done.

"Ok, Lucy." He smirked. "Come here."

The girl blushed and leaned in to kiss the boy when Natsu jumped out of the shadows. _I can't let this happen!_ He thought frantically. He jumped in front of the offenders, causing (poor) Loke to smash directly into Natsu's left cheek. Lucy who was a bit further away leaned back in relief she did not kiss the boys rear end. **(A/N I just had to do it, gomen ne! *looks away in shame.*)**

"Oi, Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

"What the hell, Natsu!" Loke spat, wiping his mouth. "That's disgusting man!"

"Don't be all over each other in the guild. It's unsightly." The boy smirked and stuck his tongue out at the spirit.

"What's unsightly is your _ass!_ I oughta-"

"You wanna go playboy?"

"Bring it, flaming piece of sh-"

Before Loke could finish his sentence Lucy had kicked Natsu in the gut and pushed Loke on his back. Natsu doubled over in pain, while Loke sat up back up, clearly unfazed by Lucy.

"Whatthehe-ll Luce ee?" The fire mage whimpered in pain.

"Don't ever put your butt in my face again, or you'll regret it." The girl glowered at the poor boy.

"I got it." He grumbled, crawling off his back, wincing in pain. That _girl really did a number on me_. He thought. _She's almost as scary as Erza! But much cuter. Wait, WHAT?_

"Natsu, your dead next time I see you." Loke growled, beginning to disappear.

"Bring it, ass."

"Oh and Lucy," the mage smirked, already halfway gone. "I'll be back for my kiss." He winked and disappeared completely.

The two mages stared at the spot the Celestial spirit stood moments ago. Lucy shook her head and turned to Natsu.

"Why'd you do that Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Because, I didn't want you to kiss him." He admitted.

"Why?"

"I just didn't ok? Besides, you had to admit it was funny to see Loki kiss my a-" The boy was stopped mid sentence when Lucy brought him into a warm embrace. Natsu desperately fought the heat he felt on his cheeks. "Luce?"

"I appreciate you looking out for me," She smiled and looked at the boy, who had managed to erase his tinted cheeks, before continuing, "But I wanted him to do it. We made a deal, it's not like we're dating or anything."

"Oh," Natsu mumbled sadly, looking at the floor. "I guess I better get back to work." He turned away from the girl, and walked in the other direction.

"Oi, Natsu!" she called after him, confused.

Natsu turned to give her a reassuring smile and continued to walk to the counter. _Why do I feel so funny?_ He thought. _She said she wanted to kiss him. How could she? That playboy wasn't even a human! Why do I feel so, sad?_ The boy shook his thoughts off and looked at Mirajane who was pouring him a drink.

"Take a load off Natsu." The girl smiled sweetly. "You look like you could use this."

"Arigato, Mira." The boy toasted in her direction.

"No problem." She giggled and continued sorting things for the party. "You know you've done about 4 hours and 30 minutes of party prepping right?"

"Really?" Natsu asked in disbelief. "What about Lucy?"

"She's done about 2 hours. Just under two."

"We got here at the same time though."

"But Lucy has been talking, slacking off, shouting and just sitting there thinking."

"Oh, I see."

"She needs to start her next job if she wants to get out of here by 9."

"Oh yeah!" Natsu exclaimed jumping out of his seat. "What time is it?"

"7:05 p.m."

"AHH! Give me a job, I've got to give it to Lucy!"

"Here you go." The girl yawned, handing over a piece of paper.

"Garden work." Natsu read aloud. "Trim the hedges, cut the grass, water the flowers and pick and gather the fruit from the trees in the back. This job counts as three hours no matter what time you complete it in, unless you spend more than three hours on this job. You can use magic and partners." The boy stared at the paper for a good ten seconds before speaking. "PERFECT! If we can do this in one hour, Lucy will be done! Oi, Happy!"

"NATSHU!" Happy shouted flying over to meet his friend. "I haven't seen yous since we got here!"

"No time for that. We've got to help Lucy!"

"You're so mean! Natsu doesn't have time to talk to me!" The cat sobbed into his paws.

"Happy it's not like that. I'm sorry. It's just I need to make it up to Lucy." Natsu explained.

"Humph, fine." Happy grunted, clearly not happy with his friend. "What did you do, exactly?"

Natsu explained the whole Loke-Lucy situation. Happy continued to stare at Natsu until he finished explaining. When the fire breather finally finished, Happy broke into laughter.

"Happy!" The boy scowled at his feline friend. "It's not funny! Well, it is kinda funny, but still! I've got to make it up to her." He grabbed the cat's paw and ran full speed at the unsuspecting blonde mage.

Lucy was having what looked like an intense discussion with Juvia. When Natsu reached his destination, the blue headed girl just smiled at her friend and left. Natsu watched her go, and then returned his attention to Lucy.

"LUCY!" He shouted excitedly.

"What?" She asked.

"I've found the perfect job for you!" He smiled and whipped out the paper.

"NATSU!" She shrieked.

"What?" He asked dumbfounded. "I thought you would be _happy _that I found a job for you_._"

"This is the paper I told you to throw away idiot!" She glared at him and flared her nostrils.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"PLEASE LUCE! I'LL THROW IT AWAY! YOU KNOW I'M NOT LIKE THAT!"

Lucy stared him down for a good minute. She looked at the ice mage who was passed out on the floor, shook her head and sighed. "Fine, but if I catch you looking at that picture, your dead."

"Hai!" The pink haired mage saluted her and stormed off in the direction of the trash can.

"Tch." The mage scoffed once he was out of the blonde mage's sight. "Like I would _actually_ throw this away." He pulled out a piece of paper and threw it in the trash instead. "If she somehow finds this picture, I'll say I threw my autographed poster of Lucy Ashley away instead. If she wants to see that poster, I'll come up with some kind of excuse. If she doesn't believe I had a picture of her, I'll tell her there's a photo for her at my house. I just forgot to give it to her. Perfect!" He smirked at his ingenious plan. "If I can come up with something like _that_, why do people call me dumb? They're _obviously _wrong." He snorted and then tripped over a floor board. "Itai." **(A/N ouch) **

"Watch where your going, you dolt." Gajeel snorted, carrying a piece of wood on his shoulder. .

"Don't put things in my way," Natsu sneered.

"I didn't put that there you idiot, the floorboard was loose. I hadn't got around to fixin' it yet."

"I bet you didn't fix it on purpose!"

"Idiot." The iron dragon commented, uninterested with Natsu's stupidity.

"You wanna go?" the fire dragon retorted.

"Right now." Gajeel countered, placing the wood on the table and pulling out his chainsaw.

**End flash back**

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" He turned the paper around and fought back a severe blush. <em>Crap. Time to put my plan into action!<em> "I threw my autographed poster of The Crusher away instead! CRAP!" He said and ran to the trash can.

"The Crusher?"

"Lucy Ashley duh!"

"Oh…"

"Where is it where is it?" The boy repeated frantically. "Crud, Lucy, you and Happy go start on this job," he handed her the right paper this time, "and I'll be out as soon as I find my poster. Don't worry; I'll definitely throw this embarrassing thing away this time." He smirked and waved her off, beginning to sift through the trash.

"Okay, thanks Natsu." She smiled and walked away with Happy. "Oh, and I want to see this picture. If you don't show me it," she paused and cracked her knuckles, "you don't want to know what's going to happen got it?"

"Yes mam!" The Salamander nodded frantically.

"Good. Ikuyo, Happy." **(A/N LET'S GO, spelled by ear, sorry.)**

"Aye!"

After Natsu was sure they had left, he stuffed the picture in his underwear **(A/N he doesn't have pockets! ; ) ) **and tried to come of with an excuse for not finding his Lucy Ashley picture. _Yes!_ He thought. _Perfect. I'm so smart! But I don't feel like dealing with Lucy and Happy right now, so I guess I'll go talk to Mira._

Natsu cleaned up his mess and walked over to the bar mage, who was still cleaning cups.

"Mira!" Natsu shouted enthusiastically.

"What is it, Natsu?"

"Can you fix me a meal?"

"Sure…" the girl sweatdropped and walked into the kitchen. 15 minutes later, she returned with food for Natsu. "Here you go, Natsu." She smiled and got back to work.

"Arigato, MiraJ!" He grinned and dug into his food. "Oi, Mira." He said while chewing his food. "This is good!"

"Oh thank you, Natsu!" She giggled, "Well I gotta finish organizing the stock. Ja ne." **(A/N Later)**

"Bye Mira!" He waved and turned to his food. After 5 minutes, he stood and walked out of the guild, stomach happily filled.

"Guess I better find Lucy." He said nonchalantly.

He walked over to the path that led to the back of the building. The garden was located just a bit away from the guild. Once he got around to the back of the guild he heard a girl grunting.

"Okay, Happy, Plue, heave!"

"Aye Sir!"

"Pun pun!"

Natsu picked up his pace and jogged towards his friends. Lucy was carrying two big baskets, Happy was carrying one basket and Plue was carrying one basket. The baskets were filled with assorted fruits, and looked like they were too heavy for the group to be carrying.

"Yo!" Natsu smirked, walking over to them.

"Natsu!" Lucy grinned. She dropped her baskets and sighed. "Those are way~ too heavy!" She cracked her back and stretched. "Happy, Plue take 5."

"Aye!"

"Pun!"

"So can I see this treasured photo of Lucy Ashley?" Lucy smirked and held out her hand.

"Well, you see," Natsu paused, putting on his most sheepish grin. "I couldn't find it so after a while I talked to Mirajane." Lucy raised her eyebrows. "She said the trash had already been taken out twice today, so it must've been in another bag. She apologized for the loss of my autographed photo."

"Really?" Lucy inquired, "So I can go ask Mira right now, and she'll tell me exactly what you said?"

_Shit. Maybe if I fake it she won't ask Mira… _"Yep."

She stared him down for a second. When she decided she knew the truth, she turned to him and smiled. "I'm sorry I doubted you, Natsu."

"It's okay." He replied with a grin. _Yes! I don't even have to give her the real photo at my house! Or have her run to Mira! I knew this was a good plan! _ He thought.

"Now, help us carry these baskets in, we already did all the yard work."

"Okay Luce!" The boy shouted enthusiastically. He picked up the both of Lucy's baskets with ease. "Lucy, since Plue has the lightest basket, can you carry it? I'm going to get Happy's basket too, but I can't get Plue's basket. Not that it's too heavy or anything, it just takes up too much room you know?" He babbled, taking the basket away from Happy and placed it gently on top of one of the baskets already in his hand.

"Its fine, thanks Natsu!" The girl replied waving her hand and taking the basket off the hands of her frail spirit.

The four walked back to the guild, and found everyone had left except for Gray, Juvia, Mirajane, Wendy and Carla. A love sick Happy flew over to Carla and Wendy. Carla was ignoring him as usual. Gray and Juvia seemed to be having an important discussion in the far corner of the guild, and Mira was cleaning the counters.

"Mira!" Lucy shouted at the bar mage. "I've completed my job! Here's the fruit!"

"I see." Mira grinned. "Well Lucy just set it on the bar right here 'kay?" Mira walked into the kitchen and came back with a pen and paper. "I've got to finish preparing for tomorrow's preparations! I've only got one more thing to do, so no time to talk, I want to go home before 9 tonight! And, last time I checked, it was 8:22!" Mirajane glanced at her watch. "Goodness me! It's 8:36 right now. Busy, busy, busy!"

She paced behind the counter frantically before stopping to smirk at the two mages. "But," she paused, staring at the two. Lucy raised her eyebrows and Natsu furrowed his in confusion. "You two, Gray and Juvia are the topic of the day."

"NANI?" Lucy and Natsu asked simultaneously.

"Everyone thinks you two couples are dating in secret." She arched her eyebrows and smirked. "Perfect example, look at Gray and Juvia over there." She pointed at the two in the corner of the guild. What ever they were talking about, it had to be important because Gray placed had his hands on top of Juvia's. "See! And you two have been the topic since this morning!"

Lucy glared and Natsu who just shrugged his shoulders.

"There's your gossip. Now I gotta go see you tomorrow!" She waved at the wizards and walked into the kitchen.

Natsu, who had decided to hold the baskets until Mira stopped talking, set his basket by Lucy's. He dusted himself off and sat down at the bar to think. Lucy took a seat next to him.

_What's up with my thoughts lately? _He wondered. _Its Lucy's cute or I feel bad or I think this picture is sexy. _He shook his head. _That's not normal! I don't think people are sexy! And I definitely don't blush! Grr. And another thing, why do I feel so air-ish around her now? Igneel told me about this once. He called it…? Wait what did he call it? … Love! Oh yeah love! Wait what? So I'm in love with Lucy? Impossible!_ He glanced at the mage who was off in a world of her own and felt himself blush.

_I guess its not impossible… but she my comrade! My friend! My nakama! Whatever. I guess I should- _but his Natsu's thought train had come to a stop when Happy flew over and landed directly in front of him with a thud.

"Happy?" Natsu murmured. He noticed Lucy was looking at the two.

"Come on! Its like, 8:50 now! Let's go home!"

"Oh ok." Natsu stood up from his seat at the bar.

Lucy stood up too and walked out of the guild with Natsu. Apparently, everyone had left, even Mirajane, except them. The closed the guild doors, which automatically locked when they were closed after 8:30 p.m.

It was 40 degrees Fahrenheit when the four were halfway to Lucy's apartment.

"Oi, Natsu," Lucy mumbled.

"What?" He asked looking up at the girl.

"You can stay at my place if you want."

A huge grin spread across the dragon slayer's face. "I'll think about it."

"This is a rawr opportunity, Natsu." Lucy smirked. "Don't miss it being silly." She swatted his arm playfully.

"A rawr opportunity Lucy?" The boy smiled smugly. "Really?"

"You know what I mean!"

The four walked in silence for about 5 minutes until Lucy decided to speak.

"Natsu," she whispered, blushing.

"What's wrong Lucy?" He asked with concern.

"I'm cold." She glanced at the older boy. "Can you hug me?" She began blushing furiously. "It's just a friendly thing. I'm really, really, real~ly cold."

Natsu just stared at her.

"Oh, forget I asked!"

The older teen chuckled at his friend. "Hugging you isn't going to do anything." He shook his head at his friend.

Happy and Plue were staring at the two. "They like~ each other." Happy whispered. "Pun, Pun!" Plue whispered back.

Natsu picked Lucy up and carried the blushing girl all the way to her apartment. Lucy had fallen asleep on the way there and Plue had disappeared. When they arrived, Happy began raiding Lucy's refrigerator for fish, as usual. Natsu walked into Lucy's room and set her on the bed. He turned to go get Happy when the cat came stumbling in there with an armload of fish.

"I hit the modderlowd, Natsu!" the cat grinned.

"Happy!" Natsu scolded. "Put those back now! We have to go."

"H-Hai." Happy said with a disappointed tone.

When the Exceed came back in the room, they walked over to the window and opened it. The window made an annoyingly loud noise, and the two friends had to cover their ears.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked, confusion evident in her tone. The noise had stirred the girl awake.

"Yeah?"

"I told you you could stay."

The boy looked at her in disbelief. _She was serious. _He thought.

"I'll be back later." He grinned.

"'kay, goodnight Natsu, goodnight Happy."

"Night." They both said and jumped into the night.

* * *

><p>At 11:30 pm, Natsu and Happy snuck into the girl's apartment, but for the first time in a long time, they were actually invited.<p>

"Goodnight Happy." Natsu yawned, crawling into bed with Lucy.

"Night." Happy replied sleepily. He curled up at the edge of the bed and immediately fell asleep.

Natsu on the other hand, couldn't stop staring at Lucy long enough to go to bed. _Her sleeping face is so cute. I guess I should try to go to bed…_He yawned, closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Lucy.

"Goodnight." He whispered and then drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>AnimeFlower: That was much longer then I meant it to be!<p>

Chibi Natsu: It's too long.

AnimeFlower: Grr. Ok, I need your opinion, was there two much Natsu and Lucy? I didn't intend for there to be this much fluff but it kinda evolved into this.

Natsu: I like it!

Animeflower: I bet you do. Anyway I don't know if I'm going to do a lot of Gruvia fluff, because I don't really know how… sorry Gruvia fans. I will mention them a lot, even if there's no fluff.

Juvia: *Death Glare*

Gray: *sweat drop*

Natsu: Is that it?

AnimeFlower: No! Earlier when I put parenthesis around people's names instead of doing it dialogue style, I thought it was easy to tell who it was, so I didn't want to do dialogue style, but I parenthesized their names just in case. If it confused you, sorry, if you didn't notice, sorry for bringing it up.

Chibi Lucy: Is that all?

AnimeFlower: Um, oh yeah! Where I am it's about 1 a.m. in the time I like to call norghtning, so Happy 4th of July! My updating plan failed miserably, so the story will probably be complete in 2-3 days. 4 at the most.

Chibi Natsu: She was very excited to see her reviews, even if it was only two.

AnimeFlower: Hey! It was really encouraging to see that people were actually reading this! A great big thank you goes out to Bisca Mulan, ShiningStellar and Elemental Dragon Slayer! Also, thank you to my subscribers and favoriters! That really made me smile

Chibi Lucy: AF1 has to go to bed now.

AnimeFlower: Gomen ne. I hope you don't mind the lengthiness, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. That's it. See you next time!

Natsu: Review please!

Next day edit ~

AnimeFlower: Grrrr. It was really late when I was trying to publish this and I wasn't supposed to be up and I kept having to jump in my bed when I heard my parents.

Natsu: That's a lot of ands.

AnimeFlower: I know that ya foob. *rolls eyes.* anyways, when I finished typing this, it was norghtning time so sorry for making you guys wait! I would've published it last norghtning but when I jumped in my bed to hide for the 5th time, I fell asleep on accident. Gomen ne!

Chibi Lucy: and no one ever even came in her room, so she was paranoid over nothing!

AnimeFlower: Yeah. What she said. I'm working on chapter three, but if I don't post it tomorrow it's because of Fourth of July festivities. I hope I didn't confuse you and also do you think it was too long? I need to know if it was… Also did you notice any grammatical mistakes? Please let me know if there were any!

Happy: That's it! Review or you'll never hit the modderlowd! Oopa! XD

Everyone: *sweatdrop*


	3. Chapter 3: 1 day before, the morning

**Fairy Fourth**

**Summary: **** The guild is busy planning their huge annual anniversary celebration. With barbeques, beer, fireworks, games, an unusual tradition plus a special occurrence that only the Master knows about, this Fairy Fourth will be the most exciting one yet! Let's just hope Lucy is prepared for this… This is my first fan fic! R&R please! Rated T for cursing. Also, Nalu & Gruvia but mostly Nalu. Possible appearances from some of the Edos too. Genres: Humor, Friendship, and Romance. I hope you enjoy! c(= P.s. this is for the fourth of July!**

AnimeFlower: KYAA! SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!

Natsu: Their probably mad at you.

Animeflower: Gomenuzai (or however you spell it T_T) mina! But a continuous thank you goes out to my reviewers, subscribers and favoriters.

Natsu: Arigato gonzaimasu!

Lucy: Eww. Don't talk like that creepy man.

Natsu: *pouts* AnimeFlower does not own Fairy Tail, of course, but she does own the story.

AnimeFlower: Thank yous, Natsus.

Natsu: No problem.

AnimeFlower: I hope you guys are had a wonderful 4th of July!

Chibi Natsu: And we move to the story!

AnimeFlower: One more thing! I'll try my best to do Gruvia!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3, 1 day before, first half of the day, shame on you trouble makers<strong>

Last Time…

At 11:30 pm, Natsu and Happy snuck into the girl's apartment, but for the first time in a long time, they were actually invited.

"Goodnight Happy." Natsu yawned, crawling into bed with Lucy.

"Night." Happy replied sleepily. He curled up at the edge of the bed and immediately fell asleep.

Natsu on the other hand, couldn't stop staring at Lucy long enough to go to bed. _Her sleeping face is so cute. I guess I should try to go to bed…_He yawned, closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Lucy.

"Goodnight." He whispered and then drifted off into a deep sleep.

**…**

When Lucy awoke the next morning, an unusually comfortable warmth was cast over her body. _It feels so nice._ She thought with a smile. _I wonder why it's so warm…_ She tried to move but felt something constricting her. _What in the world? _She turned around to see a sleeping buffoon with a smirk on his face.

"NATSU?" She shouted in alarm.

"Eh?" The boy yawned. "Hey Luces, ohio, what's up." **(A/N ohio ~ good morning)**

"One," she scowled, twitching her eyebrow in annoyance, "don't ever, say Luces again unless you wanna die." She cracked her knuckles and Natsu flinched, "_Two_, why are your arms wrapped so tightly around my waist I can't move? Why are they wrapped around me in the first place?"

Natsu let go of the girl immediately. When he let go, Lucy instantly lost the warm feeling that was comforting her. She was slightly saddened by her loss, but she didn't show it at all and continued to hold her intense scowl.

"Sorry Luce," he said, sheepishly scratching his head. "You see, I was having this dream about fish, and there was this really huge one, and I had to hold it really tight or it would get away." He sat up and stared at her. "And right when I had almost tired the fish into submission, _you_," he pointed, glaring, "woke me up with your damn screaming. Gosh, I mean Happy was really excited about that fish."

"Lushy got rid of my huge fish!" The cat, who had apparently woken up, wailed.

"Look what you did." Natsu scolded, "Apologize to Happy."

"He wouldn't have even known about the fish if you hadn-"

"Apologize."

"I didn't do anything!"

"A-pol-o-gize!"

"You're the one who-"

"Ap"

"Nat-"

"Neh."

"Tomare!" **(A/N stop)**

"Do it."

"Fine." The girl frowned, rolling her eyes, "Happy I'm sorry I ruined Natsu's catch with my screaming."

"It's, sniff, okay Lushy." Happy mumbled, stopping his tears instantly.

"See? Was that so hard?" Natsu smirked.

"Ughh! I'm the victim here!" Lucy shouted and stormed off. But not before giving Natsu a good blow to the gut.

"Dang Lucy." He groaned, staring at the spot she once stood.

"Urusai baka!" Lucy yelled from the next room.

"Tch." _I'm a damn good liar._ Natsu thought victoriously.

After a few minutes, Natsu heard the shower running. He looked at Happy and beckoned him to come over. Happy crawled over two where the boy was sitting on the bed. They smirked at each other and leaned in so they could whisper.

"You're a damn good liar Natsu." Happy smirked.

_I knew it yes! _Natsu thought. "I know right. Thanks for helping me."

"No problem, my pleasure."

"Happy!" Natsu scowled shaking his head.

"What?" Happy asked confused.

"I just realized. _Language_, Happy. Watch your tongue, shame on you." Natsu scolded, waggling his finger at the cat.

"Gomen ne, Natsu." The Exceed said solemnly._ Says the boy with the potty mouth_. Happy thought, rolling his eyes on the inside. "So why were your arms around her _really_?" He asked, squinting his eyes.

"I dunno," Natsu shrugged. "They just were. I woke up like that. If I said, 'I don't know why my arms are around your waist Lucy,' she'd beat me up. I had to come up with _something_."

"Oh," Happy nodded his approval.

_I'm the best liar in the world, damn straight._ He thought, nodding his own approval.

* * *

><p>In the shower with Lucy…<p>

"Stupid Happy." She pouted. "Stupid Natsu, making me apologize to stupid Happy for no reason. Ugh!" She threw the soap on the ground.

"What was that?" The voice was muffled, but she assumed it was Natsu.

"I dunno, probably Lushy getting angry." The other voice replied.

"At what?"

"I dunno, Lucy is scary."

"And a weirdo."

"Yeah."

"Bakas." She scowled, picking the soap off the ground. "They probably wanted me to hear that. Makes me mad." She turned the water all the way up on hot, and stepped back so the water wouldn't burn her, but the steamed still encased her.

"I can't believe I have to escape to my shower to think!" She growled. "I did invite him here though…" She sighed in slight regret. "And what was that this morning? Stupid Natsu, wrapping his strong arms around me… Wait what? I've been thinking crazy shat like that all the time lately. Oh, Natsu is confusing me." She threw her towel at the wall in anger.

"Now, what was that?" Natsu asked from the other room.

She heard Happy's muffled voice, then Natsu's then Happy's again.

"Dijobu, Lucy?" Natsu, who sounded like he was outside her door asked in concern. **(A/N Are you alright? Spelled by ear, gomen ne.)**

"Yes I'm fine Natsu." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, just checking." He voice was distant when he finished his sentence.

_How sweet, worrying about me._ She thought with a smile. She wouldn't dare say that aloud. "That still doesn't make up for this morning, the freak!" Her anger came back quickly. "Ugh, and if he was dreaming about fish, why was he smirking? And when I confronted him, I swear he was blushing, even if it was just a little. Maybe he was just embarrassed he was hugging me like a fish. That's it! That smirk was really creepy though." She turned of the water, stepped out of the shower, and grabbed her towel.

_**~Back in Lucy's room~**_

"She said she's fine Happy." Natsu reported, sitting on the soft bed.

"Oh, okay." Happy replied. "I told she's scary. Doing all that, then saying nothing's wrong."

"Yeah, but what if that noise wasn't coming from her?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Okay…"

"One more day till triple F." Happy grinned, changing the subject.

"I know, I can't wait!" Natsu shouted happily. "I especially can't wait to see the treatment the newbies get." He smirked. "This better be good, or I'm gonna be pissed at Ji-chan."

"I heard someone from the guild is planning the festivities."

"Hontoni?" He asked in disbelief. "Man it's gonna suck for sure… only Ji-chan gives out good punishment." **(A/N Really?)**

"It's just a rumor, Natsu." Happy reassured him.

"Let's just hope it's false." Natsu scowled, crossing his arms.

At that moment the shower turned off. A minute later, Lucy walked into the room, with the towel wrapped around her frame.

"Yo." She smirked. "Natsu, I just want you to know I forgive you for squeezing me to death this morning." She stuck her tongue out.

"What ever." Natsu said, fighting back a fearsome blush.

"I'll leave you two alone." Happy grinned, walking out of the room. "Lushy, I hit da modderlowd last night! But Natsu made me put it all back! You better not have scared my modderlowd away!" He shouted, probably from the kitchen.

Lucy rolled her eyes at the door and turned to Natsu. "So the Fairy Festival is tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, and this year it's gonna be huge!" He spread his arms wide open. "Ji-chan only told me, that some kind of cosmic event is happening this year, and it's going to make the Festival bigger than ever! Plus we expanded it much wider, so of course it will be huge."

"Cool," Lucy replied, digging through her drawers. Once she collected her clothes for today, she went into her closet to change. "Don't let me catch you peeking, Natsu." She warned.

"Don't worry, I won't." He replied with a shrug. "So anyways, when are we going to go to the guild?"

"After breakfast I guess."

"_You_ eat breakfast?"

Lucy stepped out of the closet, fully clothed and squinted at the other mage. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, I was just saying…"

"Saying what?"

"NOTHING!" He yelled frantically.

"What, is, _it_?"

"It's just you're so skinny…"

"Baka!" She shouted, flailing her arms. "Ooh, you make me so mad! But in a way, I guess that's a complement, so I'll take it." She smirked at the boy. "Like you don't."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He squinted, trying to mimic her voice.

"Nothing, I was just saying…" She replied, trying to mimic his voice.

"Saying what?"

"Nothing!" She yelled playfully, still keeping up the act.

"What, is, _it_?" he questioned, keeping up his act as well.

"It's just you eat so much…"

"Hey!" He shouted, throwing a pillow in her direction. She caught it and threw it back, giggling. "You can go shower now."

"Kay." He replied, getting up to take his shower.

Fifteen minutes later, Natsu returned and sat on her bed.

"Enjoy your shower?" Lucy asked.

"Sure did!" Natsu replied with a grin on his face.

"That's good. I guess I'll go make breakfast, then we can go to the guild."

"Okay!" Natsu replied, lying down on her soft bed.

Lucy walked out of her room and into the kitchen and her draw dropped at the sight.

"Happy!" she yelled.

"Oh hey Lushy." He said nonchalantly with his mouth full.

Lucy could only stare at the spectacle in front of her. On the left of her refrigerator, was a big pile of fish bones. To the right, there was an even bigger pile of fish. In the middle sat a chunky looking cat, who looked like he was stuffed, but continued to munch lazily on the fish on his lap.

"What did you do?"

"I told you, I hit the modderlowd!"

"KYAA!" She shrieked. "It's mother load! Not modderlowd! Natsu! Look at what your cat done did!"

"Eh?" The boy yawned sleepily. _My cat done did? Lucy, Lucy, Lucy… _He walked around the corner and anime fell over at the site. "Happy! Where'd you get all that? That's like three times more than you had last night!" _I totally understand her reaction now!_

"Natsu!" The chubby Exceed exclaimed. "Ichs da modderlowd! I told you I hit it! What I had yesterday was _not_ a modderlowd!"

"No breakfast for you!" Lucy scolded, turning her back to the Exceed.

"It okay Lucy," He waved her off, "I gots fish, so I don't need your nasty cooking."

"You've never even had my food!"

"I don't need to have it to know it's not good."

"Nat~su." She whimpered with puppy dog eyes.

"Nani?" He asked, taken aback. **(A/N There's this one Natsu scene that I'm thinking of, but I can't describe it! Ugh… I wish y'all could see it.)**

"Happy's being me~an."

"It's true." _Heh, might not necessarily be true, but I had to say it._

"Kah!" She hollered, an arrow with writing sticking her in the back. "Fine then, you can roast fish for _your_ breakfast, I'll fix my own delicious breakfast. Beh!" She stuck her tongue out and zoomed around the kitchen grabbing ingredients for her meal.

"Fine," The boy replied with an eye roll. "I'll enjoy my roasted fish so behh!" He stuck his tongue out at her.

"What ever. Move your stinking fish so I can get meat from my refrigerator."

"Humph." Natsu and Happy grunted, scooting the fish piles out of the way.

Lucy rummaged through her refrigerator, grabbing various meats, eggs and cheeses. She also grabbed a few fruits and vegetables. Natsu reached for one of the spice cans, but Lucy swatted his hand away.

"Ow."

"Don't touch my stuff."

"But I want flavored fish." He whined.

"Too bad!" She scowled, going back to her refrigerator. "Oh Happy," she cooed.

"What is it meanie?"

_Meanie?_ She thought, another arrow sticking her in the back. _I know how to fix you!_ "You missed three fish that I'm using for my breakfast. You also missed a super expensive, delicious fish that is so rare, it costs 10,000 J." **(A/N they use J right? Jewels is it? Oh what ever J stands for.)**

"What?" Happy and Natsu replied, astounded.

"Yep." She grabbed the four fish and took them out of the refrigerator. "Here ya go." She threw two of the normal fish at them. "I was planning on cooking this fish for breakfast, using a recipe I was famous for cooking at my house." She smirked and began chopping ingredients. "Top food critics gave my Canochicala Nana dish 5 stars. One even said he would give me 10 stars if it was possible, and offered me a million for the recipe." She turned her stove on and began cooking the eggs for an omelet.

"You're lying." Natsu squinted.

"I'm dead serious."

"She's lying Natsu."

"If that's what you want to believe, fine." She smirked, rolling her eyes. "Too bad you don't get to taste the goodness for yourselves."

Happy and Natsu looked at each other.

"I don't buy it." Happy whispered.

"I don't either." Natsu replied, roasting a fish and eating it.

_I can hear you…_ Lucy thought but didn't take her eyes off the stove.

"Can't you tell if someone's lying?" Happy asked.

"Oh yeah I can!" He replied and looked at the cooking mage. "Oi, Lucy, are you sure all that stuff you said is true?"

"Of course." She shrugged.

"I didn't sense she was lying…" He whispered.

"Ask her if she took the money, and if she did, what did she do with it." Happy whispered back, taking another fish from the top shrinking fish pile.

"Okay." Natsu replied. "If it is true, did you take the money?"

"No, my father took the money and added it to his empire. I could really use that money now." Lucy snorted and Natsu sniffed the air. "All that money, down the drain. Makes me mad." She mumbled, glancing suspiciously at Natsu before turning her eyes back to the stove.

"She wasn't lying!" Natsu whispered loudly.

"Ehhh?" Happy replied in shock.

"Oi, Lucy," Natsu started, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm really sorry I doubted you and also that I said you couldn't cook."

"Go on," Lucy urged, not impressed with his apology.

"I'm also sorry for making you apologize to Happy for no reason."

"Hmmm…"

"Natsu!" Happy sniveled, munching on a fish. "But there was a reason!"

"Damare, neko!" He whispered harshly. **(A/N Shut up, cat. You probably already knew that…)**

"Humph." Happy grunted, stacking another fish bone in the ever growing pile of bones.

"I'm also sorry for burning your blanket at the edge."

"WHAT?"

"Nothing, nothing." He attempted to assure her.

"Oh Natsu, what am I going to do with you." She sighed and placed an omelet on a plate, along with an expensive looking cooked fish. She took out another plate, and put another omelet on the plate along with the other half of the expensive looking fish.

Natsu looked at her and grinned. "You were fixing one for me all along?" His eyes twinkled.

"Of course I was." She giggled and handed him the plate.

"Arigato!" The boy beamed. "Itadakimasu!" He exclaimed and began to eat. **(A/N let's eat / thank you for the food.)**

"Well," Happy eyed him expectantly.

Natsu's eyes glistened. He turned his friend who was eating her food, appearing to not care if he liked it or not, and grinned. "Lucy! This is delicious!"

"Thanks." She beamed.

"Oh my goodness, Happy!" He turned to his friend and smirked. "I bet you wish you could have this! It's delicious!"

"Don't tease me!" Happy whined.

"You shouldn't have been mean to Lucy."

"You were too!"

"I apologized though."

"Lucy, can I please have some?" The cat begged.

"There's no more." She shrugged.

"Nat~su share!" Happy sobbed.

"No~~" Natsu teased. "You had a whole pile of fish! How many was that? Like a hundred?"

"It was two hundered and fifity! You're so mean!" He yelled pitifully.

"Even more reason for me not to give you any!" Natsu retorted with a smirk.

Happy hung his head and sat in the kitchen corner, sulking. Lucy looked at him and sighed, feeling slightly bad.

"Oh alright Happy." Lucy said. "I fried you a piece and left another raw piece for you."

"LUCY!" The cat yelled and grabbed onto her leg, "You're so thoughtful Lucy! Even though I was being mean! Thank you!"

Lucy walked over to the stove, grabbed the plate she had hidden for Happy and handed it to him.

"Thank you Lush!" Happy shouted. He took a bite of his fish and his eyes widened instantly. "Oishii!" **(A/N Delicious.) **He looked at the mage astounded.

"What?" she asked, cheeks blushing slightly.

"I'm sorry I doubted you!" He gobbled both his cooked piece and his raw piece down in a second. Lucy sweatdropped at him, and turned to Natsu, who was munching on his food at high speed. An even bigger sweat drop appeared on her head.

"Hey Lucy," Natsu asked, "If you have trouble getting rent money, how did you get a 10,000 J fish?"

"Because my father took the money, they decided I needed some kind of payment so they send two of those fish every month." She explained, finishing off her food.

"Cool!" Natsu exclaimed, finishing his food. "So you can fix me an expensive breakfast twice a month?" His eyes gleamed in anticipation.

_He would be wondering about that_… She thought. "You are not going to exploit my cooking skills." She scolded.

"Come on Luce," Natsu pleaded. "I won't tell anyone, just please fix me breakfast twice a month at the least?"

"Nat~su." She replied in a scary tone.

"Once a month?" He whimpered.

"Fine." She sighed.

"YEAH!" He shouted.

"Happy, clean up all your fish bones and put your plate in the sink." She ordered. "I can't believe you ate two hundred fifty fish. You oughta be ashamed."

"Gomen ne Lucy." The cat admitted, putting all the bones in the trash can. "Natsu ate a few."

"_You_ ate most of them!" She scolded, putting her ingredients back where they belong.

"I guess your right." He sighed.

"I'll be right back!" Natsu shouted and jumped out of the girl's window.

"Use the door!" She shouted pointless after him.

Once the kitchen was clean, Lucy sat on her couch with Happy, waiting for Natsu to come back. A few minutes later, the fire mage walked into the room.

"Where'd you go?" She asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I went to buy some matches."

"Why?"

Natsu smirked and lit a match. He pulled some kind of paper out of the bag, lit it on fire and ate it. Lucy looked at him questioningly. Even Happy seemed confused. Natsu placed the bag on the table and smirked at Lucy again.

_Don't tell me…_ Lucy thought.

"Now that I've eaten,"

_Shit._

"I'm all revved up!" He shouted, took his friends' hands, and ran full speed out of the apartment complex.

"AHH!" Lucy and Happy shouted.

"Slow down Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

"I'm gonna fall off, Lushy help me!"

"Nat~su!"

"We're being dragged!"

"Quit yer whinin'" Natsu smirked, running even faster. Natsu was running so fast, that his friends' legs weren't touching the ground, and they didn't until they reached the guild just two minutes after Natsu ran out of the apartments.

When he came to a stop in the grass, Lucy and Happy fell onto their backs, dazed. **(A/N swirlies!)**

"Nat, su" Lucy groaned. "Don't, ever, do that ag, ain."

"Sure."

"I see fish, Natsu." Happy wheezed. "Ten little fish, swimming, around my head, teasing me."

"Really?" Natsu teased.

"Don't you start." Happy growled.

"If, you ever, do that, again, I will, kill you. Got it?" Lucy glared.

"Yes mam." He gulped.

After a good ten minutes, the affects of Natsu's speed had worn off of Lucy and Happy. Lucy stood up and brushed off her legs. Happy yawned and flew into the guild before Natsu could say anything. Lucy and Natsu walked side by side into the guild, receiving several stares, smirks and whispers.

"Damn it, Natsu." Lucy sighed shaking her head. "If people are going to think we're in a relationship every time we come in the building together, we're going to have to take alternate routes."

"I know right." But deep down, Natsu was slightly saddened. _Is there something wrong with dating me?_ He sighed and ignored his thought. "Come on Luce; let's go talk to the others."

Okay," She replied unaware of Natsu's plight.

The two walked over to where Happy, Wendy, Carla, Erza, Levi, Juvia, Gray and Gajeel were sitting and took two vacant seats next to each other. Natsu looked at Gajeel and scowled.

"Why the hell is he sitting here?" Natsu growled, holding his scowl from earlier.

"I could ask the same from you." Gajeel snorted fighting the urge to cuss the other Dragon Slayer out.

"You piss me off."

"And? Don't come over here starting shit."

"Gajeel!" Levi scolded.

"He started it!" Gajeel defended.

"Did not!" Natsu insisted.

"You kinda did…" Lucy mumbled.

"Lucy…" Natsu said with puppy dog eyes. "Don't side with him."

Lucy looked at her friend and rolled her eyes. "Hey I have a question." Lucy announced.

"Go ahead." Erza replied.

"If we spent all that time preparing yesterday, why isn't anything set up?" She scanned the room. "I don't even see my newly fixed and polished chairs!" She scowled.

"Master puts a spell on the room every year." Erza explained, "He says he doesn't want anyone to see the festival until the day of the event. He claims he doesn't know what it looks like either, but I'm pretty sure he does."

"Then how did Levi give me a layout?" Lucy asked, looking towards Levi.

"Simple, I know where things will be set up, not how they'll look." She answered with a shrug.

"Tch." Gajeel snorted. "Bookworm."

"Oh I see." Lucy replied, ignoring Gajeel's comment.

"I don't know where everything is though; I think I missed a lot this year."

"Really?" Lucy asked, pulling the paper Levi gave her out of her bag. "This is a lot!"

"I know right?"

"Ahem." Gray interrupted. "Sorry to interrupt but where's Loki?" Gray asked with a smirk.

Natsu frowned at Gray. "Why would you want to know that?" He asked suspiciously. "Besides, you know where he is."

"Oh, nothing." Gray replied, continuing to hold his smirk.

At that moment, Loke appeared next to Lucy. "Hey babe." He grinned and kissed her on the lips.

"Loke!" Lucy blushed.

Natsu glared at Loke. "You wanna die?" he threatened.

"Look," Gajeel snorted. "It's ass kissed and ass kisser." He laughed and Gray joined in with him.

"Gajeel." Levi scolded.

"What?" he asked almost innocently. "Everyone knows what happened between Loke, Lucy and Natsu yesterday."

In the blink of an eye, Natsu punched Gajeel in the face and kicked Loke where it hurts. He glared at Gray, daring him to say something else.

"Damn, Natsu." Gajeel and Loki groaned simultaneously.

"Natsu!" Lucy scolded.

Natsu's was softened instantly. "What?" he asked. "You know they had it coming."

"I oughta kill you." Gajeel glared, resisting the urge to hold is face.

Lucy shook her head. "What'd you even come here for Loke?"

"For two things," he started. "One, my kiss," he smirked at Natsu who glared at him. "Two, I wanted to come to the Fairy Festival tomorrow."

"Hell no!" Natsu shouted.

"Your using to much language Natsu." Lucy warned. "I think that's for the Master to decide." She shrugged and pointed over her shoulder. "You should talk to him."

"Oh okay." Loke replied and began walking in the other direction. "See ya Lucy."

"I hate him." Natsu glared at the air.

"He hates you." Gray replied snippily back.

"Gray…" Juvia sighed.

"I'm sorry Juvia." He apologized.

Natsu and Gajeel eyed him suspiciously.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh nothing." They replied with a smirk.

"You think their going out?" Natsu whispered.

"Hell yeah." Gajeel whispered back.

"Lucy and me saw them holding hands in the back corner yesterday, talking about something." Natsu gossiped.

"Oh really?" Gajeel smirked. "That's interest- PWAA!" Out of no where, every girl of the guild surrounded Juvia and Gray, knocking over Natsu and Gajeel. **(A/N everyone else at the table is surrounding Juvia and Gray too.)**

"Gahh." Natsu gasped, crawling out from under the group.

Gajeel had already managed to move two tables over. Natsu was going to go sit by him, but when he walked towards Gajeel, he received a glare and a growl. Natsu rolled his eyes. _So much for that._ He thought_. I guess I'll go hide in that group of girls. _He tiptoed over to where the girls were bombarding Juvia and Gray with question after question.

"Gray you sly dog." Erza smirked, punching him in the arm.

"I didn't do anything!" Gray assured her, rubbing his sore arm.

"I can't believe you two are dating!" One girl said.

"I know right?" Another girl squealed.

"Wow Gray," Lucy commented. "I know Juvia is persistent but I never expected you to date anybody."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gray asked, mock offense in his tone.

"Love is for the weak." Evergreen added with a nod.

"Is that why you don't have a boyfriend?" Bisca asked with a smirk.

"Shut up, you can't even get Alzack."

"That's it!" Bisca shouted, jumping at Evergreen's throat. The two girls wrestled on the floor, slapping and kicking each other.

"Oh my." Mira chirped, still happy as ever.

"Gray and Juvia, sitting in a tree." Wendy and Lisanna sang. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G" They grinned and danced around the annoyed couple. "First comes love, then comes marriage," They paused in front of them. "And then comes a baby in a baby carriage!"

"Juvia and Gray are not dating!" Juvia shouted, blushing.

"Yeah!" Gray yelled, blushing along with her.

"I told you Wendy." Carla said rolling her eyes.

"You were right." Wendy sighed.

"I believed you all along!" Happy chimed in, holding a fish out to Carla.

"Urusai, he-cat." Carla snapped.

"Yeah right." Mira smirked. "I saw you two at that table yesterday. What were you guys talking about?"

"Oh yeah!" Lucy exclaimed. "Natsu and I were there! You had your hand on Juvia's!"

"What?" The girls gasped. Even Bisca and Evergreen stopped fighting to listen in.

"So you _are_ dating!" A girl exclaimed.

"Of course they are." Lucy smirked.

"No not them." Erza chimed in for the girl. "Well, them too, but we're talking about you two. Natsu and Lucy."

"What?" Lucy panicked. "No we're not. Of course we're not! Natsu's not the romantic type!"

Gray took this opportunity to scoop Juvia up bridal style and jump out of the crowd. He jumped about eight tables forward and ran up stairs, carrying a blushing Juvia the whole way.

Erza watched them go before continuing to antagonize Lucy. "You know you want to date him."

"Kyaa!" Lucy yelled, falling over. "Did you guys not just see that? You're teasing me about a relationship that has no evidence, when Gray just ran up the stairs carrying Juvia bridal style?" she asked frantically in disbelief.

"Don't try to change the subject." Erza replied, showing no interest in what the girl had said.

"I think you and Natsu-san would make a cute couple." Wendy squeaked.

"NO THEY WOULDN'T!" Lisanna yelled.

"Ugh." Lucy groaned putting her head on the table.

"I think," A strange, almost feminine sounding voice chimed in, "we should leave Lucy alone, she's clearly not interested in the strong, handsome, Nat~su." The voice was none other than Natsu himself, but no one needed to know that.

"Who was that?" Erza asked.

"I've never heard them before." The ruffled Evergreen commented.

"Come on guys," the voice spoke, "let's go stare at Natsu. Or even better, find Gray and Juvia. You know you want too~."

The girls turned around to see none other than Natsu, smiling innocently.

"I have another idea!" Laki smirked. "Let's beat up Natsu, and then stare at his broken body."

"Good idea." Erza smirked, cracking her knuckles. _She's kinda scary…_she thought.

"Let's not!" Natsu pleaded, still using his girl voice.

"Oh Natsu." Lucy giggled.

"Get him!" Laki instructed, charging the boy.

_Shit!_ Natsu thought running away from the group of girls.

Mira, Erza, Levi, Wendy and Carla stayed behind with Lucy to watch the girls chase Natsu all over the guild. Everyone in the guild was staring at the angry mob, even Juvia and Gray came out of hiding to see what all the commotion was. Juvia and Gray walked over to the group of friends, laughing.

"Who knew Natsu could attract so many girls." Gray laughed.

Juvia smiled and gave Gray a hi-five. Erza smirked and whispered something to Lucy and Levi. They giggled and turned to stare at Juvia and Gray.

"What?" Gray asked.

"I just noticed," Erza began, "that Juvia stopped calling you Gray-sama. And she gave you a hi-five for messing with Natsu."

Juvia blushed. "It's not like that!" she insisted. "Juvia and Gray are just really good friends now!"

"Sure…" Lucy smirked.

"Oh, and what about you and Natsu?" Gray teased, turning the tables.

"What do you mean? We already had this discussion!" Lucy panicked.

"Juvia thinks it was really sweet for him to take the heat off of you." Juvia giggled.

"Oh yeah, he did do that." Levi giggled.

"Hmm. What an interesting couple." Erza said.

"WE ARE NOT!" Lucy insisted. "Hey, is anyone preparing for the festival today?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Now, now." Mirajane giggled. "No need to worry, all preparations were completed while you and Natsu were where ever you guys were this morning." She smirked. "Don't try to change the subject Lucy. We all know you guys are dating." She heard Juvia giggle. "And you two too! You can't deny holding hands yesterday!"

"Gah, we're not dating." Gray groaned, smacking his forehead.

"Sure, sure." Mira grinned.

Too bad Lucy was too busy to notice Natsu's cries for help. As Gray, Juvia and Lucy were being teased, Natsu was still getting chased by an angry mob of girls. He was ducking, dodging and diving out of the way, nearly being caught each time. Natsu knew he was starting to slow down, so he climbed a wooden pillar until he could reach the ceiling, far out of the reach of the angry mob below.

"Heh, you can't get me!" Natsu teased.

"That's what you think!" Laki shouted, getting Lucy's group and the whole guild attention.

Suddenly, the part of the board Natsu was hanging on to began to bend and contract, carrying the young mage with it.

"The pillar is falling!" Natsu screamed. "Ahhh! Lucy help me! I'm not that heavy!" He flailed his arms, holding onto the pole with his legs.

He began to panic when the part of wood he was holding morphed off of the pole with him on it. He looked around frantically.

"What's going on?" He panicked. As he was floating to the ground, he saw the pole grow the chunk of wood that was missing back. He thought for a moment and realized, Laki was a wood mage. "Damn it Laki!" He yelled. He suddenly felt motion sick, and was holding the floating wood for life. "Put me down~." He groaned. "You know, I'm not, good with, transportation!"

The whole guild was laughing at Natsu's plight. Laki grinned evilly and began moving the wood in every direction at a fast speed. Natsu grimaced, trying to keep from barfing. Finally, after five minutes of torture, Laki got bored with him and dumped the mage in the direction of Lucy's table. Natsu weakly flailed his arms and crashed into Gray.

"Watch it!" Gray glared, trying to push the mage off of him.

"Shut, up." Natsu groaned. He couldn't hold his puke in anymore, and decided Gray was the perfect person to dump it on.

Gray, realizing what Natsu was about to do, frantically attempted to push the mage off of him. This, of course, made things worse because you do _not_ move a motion sick person. Especially one who has been tossed around as much as Natsu. Right before Natsu couldn't contain himself, Gray pushed him onto the floor. He sighed in relief and walked to the other side of the table, Juvia following close behind.

"Natsu!" Mira scolded. She ran to a closet and came back with cleaning supplies, quick as lightning. "Clean." She scowled, placing the materials beside the motion sick mage.

"Mira~" Natsu whined. "I, cant. Did you not, see that? I can't move~. Beat Laki up, for me. Please?" He groaned.

"I won't beat her up." Mira said. "I will clean this up for you, but you better not throw up on my floor again!" She scowled.

"Aye, sir~." Natsu weakly nodded. "But I kinda wanted Erza to do it…"

"Too bad." Erza smirked.

After a while, the commotion died down and the guild returned to normal. Natsu had just come to his senses, and was glaring and Laki who was across the room, sitting with Levi. The people harassing Lucy, Gray, and Juvia had all gone about their business, except Wendy, Carla and Erza. Luckily, the harassers decided to leave them alone.

"Calm down, Natsu." Lucy pleaded.

"But she led the angry mob to attack me!" He complained. "And she tried to kill me with transportation!"

"Oh, suck it up man." Gray sneered.

"Don't get me started." Natsu retaliated.

"What can _you_ do?" Gray jabbed.

"You wanna find out, perv?" Natsu glared.

"Gladly." Gray smirked.

"Uh oh." Happy whispered. "This could be bad."

"I'm gonna wipe that smile off your face!" Natsu yelled.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Try it." Gray said, continuing to smirk.

"Cause Natsu's still mad about the transportation." Happy explained.

"I doubt that will do anything."

"Just watch."

Natsu roared fire and charged Gray. Gray froze the floor so Natsu would fall. Natsu groaned from his position on the floor which made Gray smirk again.

"That was too easy, you weak imp." Gray laughed, back turned from Natsu.

Natsu looked up from the floor, smirking at the unsuspecting ice mage. He was hoping Gray would do that. He sprung up, melted the floor and tackled Gray, who punched him in the face. They were now fighting on the floor, yelling insults and occasionally spitting.

"Tch. Idiots." Gajeel said.

The fight began to move around the guild and soon Natsu and Gray were near where Gajeel was sitting.

"Oi, keep it down." Gajeel grunted. Seconds later, Natsu had accidentally kicked Gajeel in the face. "You little shit!" Gajeel roared, jumping into the fray.

"Oi, Happy!" Natsu called. "Help me out a little, Gajeel and Gray are teaming up on me!"

"Aye sir!" The cat saluted, charging into the fight.

"What's that wimpy kitty gonna do?" Gajeel sneered, punching Natsu in the stomach.

"A lot!" Happy yelled, scratching Gajeel across the face.

"OW!" Gajeel shrieked. "Damn you! What the hell Happy?" He tried to punch the fur ball but Natsu moved in the way, punching Gajeel in the face.

The loud fight continued to move around the guild with every guild member as its audience. Unfortunately, they moved too close to the bar. Gajeel roared and kicked Natsu in the stomach, sending him flying into the bar. Gray threw poor Happy into the kitchen, and loud sounds of shattering glass were heard.

The whole guild stopped cold. Mirajane, mouth agape, stared at her bar, now wrecked. The force of Gajeel's kick had split the bar in half, crushing the beer cabinet and nearly breaking the wall in Natsu's path. She ran to the kitchen where Happy had been thrown and let out a yelp. Happy had smashed into the refrigerator and knocked it down, spilling all the booze and food inside it. The way the fridge had tipped over had caused it to crash into the cabinet, not sparing any food or supplies in it.

Natsu stood up and surveyed the damage. Gajeel and Gray did the same. Happy was still knocked out in the kitchen, having no business in a fight like that anyway. Mirajane glared at the three, let out a whimpered and began to cry.

"NATSU!" Lucy and Erza shouted.

"GRAY!" Juvia scolded.

"GAJEEL!" Levi yelled.

"ALL THREE OF YOU!" Lisanna and Elfman roared.

"MY KITCHEN, MY BAR!" Mirajane sobbed. She glared at them through her tears. "I'm going to KILL YOU! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY BAR! AND THE FESTIVAL SUPPLIES! BUT MOSTLY MY BAR!" She lunged for them, but was held back by Elfman. "LET ME GO!" She screamed. "I'M GOING TO KILL THOSE BASTA-"

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" The Master raged, walking down the stairs, bringing Mirajane back to her senses. He had been upstairs the whole time, assuming it was just a normal fight, until he heard the crash. When he could finally see the damage, his jaw dropped.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" He questioned. He looked around for the guilty party and saw none other than Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel.

Happy was flying dizzily out of the kitchen. He crashed into Natsu and fell on the floor. Natsu picked him up, and turned his attention back to the Master.

"YOU!" The Master shrieked, pointing at the four. "YOU FOUR SHOULD BE ASHAMED! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU'VE DESTROYED THE FOOD STOCK FOR TOMORROW AND YOU'VE WRECKED THE BAR! NOT TO MENTION THE KITCHEN!" Makarov scolded. "WHAT IN THE HELL KINDA FIGHTING WERE Y'ALL DOING DOWN HERE? WHO STARTED IT?"

"Natsu!" Gray yelled, "Gray!" Natsu shouted, "Those two!" Gajeel and Happy yelled, all at the same time.

"I figured as much." Makarov sighed. "Everyone, you are excused for today. You may stay if you wish, but anyone who stays must clean up."

Everyone turned to walk out except for Juvia, Wendy, Lisanna, Makarov, Carla, Makarov, Mira, and Levy. Natsu and the other offenders tried to sneak out, but a puffy eyed, enraged Mirajane and a huge monster form of Makarov appeared in front of them. They hung their heads, except for Gajeel who just crossed his arms and walked the other way.

Once everyone who wasn't staying was gone, Makarov glared at the four wizards. "Do you realize how close the Festival is?" he questioned angrily. "DO YOU?" He made his head grow even bigger and the four shook their heads yes rapidly in fear. He sighed, shrunk down to normal size and continued. "You're lucky these nice young ladies decided to stay and help you clean your mess. However, you are going to do most of the cleaning, and," He paused to glare at the offenders, "tomorrow, you will man a station for at least, three hours without pay. After three hours, the assigned person will take over. I ought to make you man the station for the whole day!"

"Yes sir." Natsu, Gray and Gajeel mumbled sadly. Happy said "Aye sir." Of course.

"I will tell you what stations you are going to man later." Makarov sighed. "Can you tell me how this happened?"

"Gray," Natsu glared. "Pissed me off by teasing me about my motion sickness and challenged me, I charged him, pissed off beyond belief, and eventually, Gajeel jumped in for no reason," Natsu glared at Gajeel. "You kicked me in mah effin face!" Gajeel yelled. "I did?" He asked. "Whatever. Anyway, Gray and Gajeel teamed up on me and I called Happy into help me… and it went downhill from there." He explained.

"That's all nice Natsu, but I wanted to know about the broken stuff! How did that happen?" He asked, trying to suppress his anger.

"Oh." Natsu said. "Well Gajeel kicked me into the bar and Gray cruelly if I might add," Natsu glared at Gray who sneered in return, "threw Happy into the kitchen."

Master Makarov looked at Gray, shocked.

"The cat was clawing my flipping face!" Gray defended. "It was hard _enough_ to get him off! _Most_ of that force was from prying him off my damn face!"

"You could've broken my back!" Happy yelled.

"You could've blinded me!" Gray shot back.

"ENOUGH!" Master yelled. "Get to work! I will have your punishments in a few hours! Gajeel, Natsu help Mira with the bar, Gray, Happy help Levi in the kitchen. The rest of you, please run some errands to the market for all these foods." He handed them a list. "Thank you ladies for your help, you boys got a lot of work to do." He glared at the offenders. Everyone ran off to do their assignments and Master went off to fix some of the damage to the rest of the guild.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read this commentary! Even if you normally don't, it's really important this time!<strong>

Animeflower: Well I have a lot of things I want to say this time.

Chibi Natsu: Like?

Animeflower: Like I said, I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! I was going to post yesterday, but a friend invited me over to spend the night and I didn't want to be rude or make her mad because she already asked me to go to the mall last week and I said no. I tried to send it to myself so I could work on it while I was there, but my computer was being foobishly slow and when she got here, I didn't even have the file up. So I'm really sorry! This chapter was really hard to write and it might be the longest chapter so far. I worked on it everyday since the fourth of July, even yesterday before I went over my friends house. I guess I like the chapter, but I feel like it wasn't as good as the other ones. I want to know what you guys thought of the chapter, no matter how harsh it may be. I can take it! Please tell me what you didn't like too, so I can grow as a writer.

Chibi Lucy: Anything else?

AnimeFlower: lot's more! Sorry guys… *smiles nervously* Well I already have lots of ideas for other stories, but I have a summer assignment I need to do and until I get that done, I can't do any new stories. I can still update this one, but yeah, it's kind of affecting my posting too.

Laki: Next.

AnimeFlower: You guys may be wondering who Laki is. She is the girl with the purple hair who likes torture.

Evergreen: Ohhh.

Laki: DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW ME! EVERY ONE KNOWS WHO I AM! *glares*

Natsu: Ah-huh…. Continue Anime.

AnimeFlower: Thanks Natsu. I was really excited about my reviews! I couldn't believe I had gotten 13 reviews in two days! For two chapters! It made me happy~.

Happy: Aye!

AnimeFlower: Also, in the anime, when Happy says Lucy, it sounds like Lushy sometimes, so that's why I type him saying that. Also the way his voice sounds makes him seem like he would mess with words sometimes and make them sound funny. Example: Modderlowd. I really like that word now!

Natsu: No comment.

Happy: It's an awesome word Natsu!

AnimeFlower: I agree with Happy! You may have noticed how often I use Japanese, and I'm sorry if it gets on your nerves. I actually use the Japanese I know when I'm talking to people, and it makes them look at me funny, but I laugh nervously and say "I'm learning Japanese, it's a force of habit." So yeah. If it really does get on your nerves, I'll stop. Just tell me, I promise.

Lucy: Anything else?

AnimeFlower: yes… um, I'm not a Lisanna basher, she's nice. It's just most of the fics I read that have her in it have her playing the bad person. (I wanted to say evil mean b**** but I didn't… well I guess I just did. -.-) Also I made Lucy with quite the temper earlier in the chapter. I also made Evergreen and Bisca fighting up, I have no idea if they are friends or hate each other, it was just an idea that popped into my head. Also I noticed there was a lot of cursing in this one, by the end, mostly by Gajeel . Speaking of Gajeel, I realized there was a bit of implied GajeelxLevi. I guess their a couple in the story now. The real Gruvia, Nalu and possibly, GajeelxLevi moments won't come until the festival.

Natsu: *rolls eyes* anything _else_?

AnimeFlower: Don't roll your eyes at me! *squints* Just something I need your opinion on, and then we're done.

Lucy: *rolls eyes* Good.

AnimeFlower: I said don't! Anyway, **please leave me your comments, concerns, grammar mistakes that you noticed and your opinion on my chapter. Also tell me if the Japanese is getting on your nerves.** I have already started the next chapter, it was going to be in this one, but I decided to put it in the next so I could update this for you guys. **I need to know if you want the festival done in one, two or three chapters. It can be one long one, which can take 2+ days… two chapters which may take normal time, two days each at the most, or three chapters which will probably be shorter, and take less time.** I'm just speculating on the time, I could be totally off on all accounts. **However, I need to know which way you'd like the festival done. It's very important. **

Natsu: Is that it?

AnimeFlower:Yes it is.** Thank you to all of my reviewers, favoriters and alerters! **It really makes me happy to see people reading my story!

Happy: Aye sir! Review please! If she's happy enough, maybe she'll give me fish in the next chapter! Maybe even a modderlowd!

Lucy: You're still saying that…?

Happy: Aye!


	4. Chapter 4: 1 day before, the day

**Fairy Fourth**

**Summary: **** The guild is busy planning their huge annual anniversary celebration. With barbeques, beer, fireworks, games, an unusual tradition plus a special occurrence that only the Master knows about, this Fairy Fourth will be the most exciting one yet! Let's just hope Lucy is prepared for this… This is my first fan fic! R&R please! Rated T for cursing. Also, Nalu & Gruvia but mostly Nalu. Possible appearances from some of the Edos too. Genres: Humor, Friendship, and Romance. I hope you enjoy! c(= P.s. this is for the fourth of July!**

AnimeFlower: Hey guys, I appreciate your reviews on the last chapter, I guess I did better than I thought. I can't believe I have 20 reviews! Not to mention all the story favorites and alerts. A few people even favorite authored me! Now _that_ made me really happy! Thanks for all your support!

Happy: Aye!

AnimeFlower: Eh, no one really said how they wanted the Festival done. However, the few who did said they wanted 2 or 3 chapters, so I'll probably do it in 2 or 3 chapters. Also, I'll try not to do Japanese and I'll only add author's notes during the story if it will help explain the situation or if it's important. I appreciate your critiques and reviews, it's really helped me. I'm glad you guys have enjoyed it!

Natsu: humph.

AnimeFlower: Natsu is mad at me for making him get motion sick and for getting him in trouble. But I don't care! Heehee. I expected several harsh reviews, but I guess I did a good job, I didn't get any harsh ones… I'm just too hard on myself I guess.

Natsu: You're talking too much!

AnimeFlower: You're talking too little! Do the disclaimer so we can get on with this.

Natsu: No!

AnimeFlower: Yes.

Natsu: I don't like you!

AnimeFlower: Too bad! We've got a guest today! Ikuto, do the disclaimer please!

Ikuto: AnimeFlower does not own Fairy Tail in any way shape or form; she does own this story though! And… *sighs* my dignity.

AnimeFlower: That's right! Thanks Ikuto! (He's from Shugo Chara!)

Natsu: Hey you have pink hair like me!

Ikuto: No I don't she made me color it pink!

Natsu: It is a girlier pink than my hair…

Ikuto: SHUT UP!

Happy: Aye Sir! On to the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4, one day before, part 2, the rest of the day<strong>

**Last time…**

"I will tell you what stations you are going to man later." Makarov sighed. "Can you tell me how this happened?"

"Gray," Natsu glared. "Pissed me off by teasing me about my motion sickness and challenged me, I charged him, pissed off beyond belief, and eventually, Gajeel jumped in for no reason," Natsu glared at Gajeel. "You kicked me in mah effin face!" Gajeel yelled. "I did?" He asked. "Whatever. Anyway, Gray and Gajeel teamed up on me and I called Happy into help me… and it went downhill from there." He explained.

"That's all nice Natsu, but I wanted to know about the broken stuff! How did that happen?" He asked, trying to suppress his anger.

"Oh." Natsu said. "Well Gajeel kicked me into the bar and Gray cruelly if I might add," Natsu glared at Gray who sneered in return, "threw Happy into the kitchen."

Master Makarov looked at Gray, shocked.

"The cat was clawing my flipping face!" Gray defended. "It was hard _enough_ to get him off! _Most_ of that force was from prying him off my damn face!"

"You could've broken my back!" Happy yelled.

"You could've blinded me!" Gray shot back.

"ENOUGH!" Master yelled. "Get to work! I will have your punishments in a few hours! Gajeel, Natsu help Mira with the bar, Gray, Happy help Levi in the kitchen. The rest of you, please run some errands to the market for all these foods." He handed them a list. "Thank you ladies for your help, you boys got a lot of work to do." He glared at the offenders. Everyone ran off to do their assignments and Master went off to fix some of the damage to the rest of the guild.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Erza, Lucy and Plue were through the crowded streets on the way to the mall. Every once and a while they saw a member of Fairy Tail and exchanged hellos. Other than that, Erza was stuck listening to Lucy rant about Natsu's carelessness and the fight.<p>

Of course Erza was pissed off. One of her favorite holidays was in jeopardy of being cancelled. All because of stupid Natsu and Gray. She even heard there was going to be a cake eating contest this year! It was just a rumor, but the fact there was a rumor like that made her even angrier at the numbskulls. Still, she couldn't help but smirk at Lucy. _So clueless. _She thought. Erza had given up on the Natsu and Lucy dating kick, but it was so obvious they liked each other. Too bad they couldn't see it for themselves. _I wish she'd shut up about Natsu though_. She thought with a mental sigh.

"He just makes me so mad!" Lucy ranted. "I mean, he's my friend and all, but seriously! Sometimes, I wish he'd stop being such a bonehead. Gosh, he and Gray may have cancelled the event! And I thought Gajeel was more mature than that! And you'd never expect that from Happy!" She rampaged, but paused at the thought from Happy. "Poor thing." She sympathized. "I hope he'll be okay. I can't _believe_ Gray threw him that into the kitchen _that_ hard! Natsu oughta kick his ass after the event passes, just for Happy." She glared at the air. "As a matter of fact," She smirked at Erza, "you should kick his ass! And then kick Natsu and Gajeel's for almost ruining the event. And then kick Gray's again because he basically started the whole fight and for ruining the even and for doing that to Happy!" She looked at Erza, a strange excitement in her eyes.

"Now Lucy." Erza grinned. "As much as I should do that, I'm not going to…"

"PLEASE!" Lucy begged. "You and Natsu could team up on him! Kick his ass for ruining the event and hurting happy! You know it would be amusing!"

"But it wouldn't be fair for two people to beat him up. Or at least at the same time." She smirked.

"Well," Lucy smiled evilly. "Beat him up for the cake exhibit."

"What are you talking about?" Erza asked frantically. _I'd heard rumors of a contest, not an exhibit._ She thought._ If it's an exhibit and it's cancelled, Gray is going down. And Natsu, and maybe Gajeel too. Happy's too cute and small to beat up._

"Well, there's a rumor that there's this cake exhibit, and they are going to have a cake bed, a cake eating contest and free samples.

"_Free samples_? Contest? _Bed_?" Erza's eyes gleamed.

"That's right. It's just a rumor, but it's pretty much confirmed." Lucy grinned, knowing exactly what Erza was thinking.

Erza saw Lucy grin and quickly regained her composure. _That little bad word knew exactly what to say._ She thought. "I'll only beat him up if the cake exhibit is cancelled." She decided.

"Pun, Pun."

Lucy frowned but nodded in agreement. _If she doesn't do it, I will._ She thought evilly.

They continued their walk to the mall and ironically, there were a lot of street fights today. The kingdom police were everywhere, breaking up each fight as it happened. Lucy and Erza were recognized by some of the guards and were asked to help. Or at least Erza was. No one really seemed to care about Lucy, which annoyed her to no end. In the end, Erza was asked to break up 3 fights, and they passed by several more.

"What's up with people today?" Lucy asked, slightly annoyed about the lack of attention.

"I have no idea." Erza replied. "Maybe everyone has turned into fighting idiots and will evolve into Natsu and Gray." She laughed and Lucy looked at her strangely. Realizing what she said may not have been as funny as she thought, she quickly regained her composure and continued to listen to Lucy rant about Natsu.

"That was the craziest fight that has ever occured between Natsu and Gray. Don't you agree?" She didn't give Erza anytime to answer and continued. "Natsu was _pissed_. Gray should've known not to mess with him." Lucy rambled. "Gosh, I mean if no one had reprimanded Natsu about the bar, he probably would've really hurt Gray. I bet that they would've start-"

"Hey look the mall!" Erza interrupted, shutting Lucy up._ Thank goodness! _She thought in relief.

"Really?" Lucy responded, ignoring the fact Erza interrupted her. "Well let's go!"

They ran from their position on the street all the way to the front of the mall. For some reason, several of the town's people were staring at them. They ignored it and walked into the Kingdom of Fiore's biggest mall, KF Shop Alamode.

"I haven't been here in forever! Looks like they've remodeled." Erza said.

"When was the last time you were here exactly?" Lucy asked.

"Eh, three or four years ago."

_That would be the last time she'd been to the mall._ Lucy thought, resisting the urge to shake her head. "Well let's go check it out!" she exclaimed, walking into the mall.

"First place we're going to~, is~, Clothing Galore!" Lucy announced, pointing at the store.

"Okay Lucy." Erza sighed. "I hope you know clothing shopping isn't really my thing."

"Oh come on." Lucy pleaded. "It'll be fun. Let's go!" she grabbed Erza's hand and walked them in that direction.

* * *

><p><strong>At the guild…<strong>

"Watch it!" Natsu warned. He had bandages around his torso and his right leg.

"What ever." Gajeel retaliated. Gajeel had bandages on his forehead, and around his left ankle.

"This is your fault!" Natsu yelled.

"What ever. If you hadn't kicked me in my face, or tried to attack Gray, we wouldn't be building a bar right now! And you wouldn't have to deal with nails almost sticking you!"

"Shut up! If you hadn't jumped in for no reason, because I don't believe I kicked you in the face-"

"Well you did!"

"Whatever. If you hadn't jumped in and helped Gray and proceed to kick me so hard I blew through a bar, a glass beer cabinet and almost a wall, we wouldn't be-"

"Shut up you bar wreckers!" Mirajane screeched. "You both are responsible for this, don't argue! I should've killed you where you stood! Look at this mess! You bast-"

"Now Mira-chan," Levi interrupted, walking out of the kitchen. "I know your upset about this, but you've never said a foul word before, don't start now."

"But this glass case was worth thousands of J! And my precious, precious bar…" Mirajane whined.

"Tch. Girls." Gajeel snorted.

"Gajeel!" Levi scolded.

"What? Mirajane keeps whining about that bar, and you keep trying to discipline me! Why? I'm pissed 'cuz I'm stuck here with a buffoon, in a mess caused by buffoons and I'm basically surrounded by annoying people or idiots!" He ranted.

"Didn't you help cause this mess?" Natsu smirked.

"If we weren't in trouble, I'd be kicking you're a-"

"Fix my bar, or your dead." Mirajane glared.

Levi sweatdropped, grabbed the food from off the table, provided by Carla and Wendy, and walked into the kitchen. Gray and Happy were working in silence, considering they were both mad at each other. Gray had already cleaned up the spilled booze and the squished fruit, installed the new refrigerator, and was now renovating the cabinet. Gray had small bandages on his face, due to Happy clawing him. He also had bandages wrapping his torso, right ankle and left arm. Happy was clearing away debris from the cabinet into the trash bag in the corner, covered from head to toe in bandages.

"You guys," Levi sighed, "come on, Natsu and Gajeel are talking to each other." _Not exactly…_ she thought. But they didn't need to know that. "I know you guys are mad at each other, but everyone in that fight is equally at fault." _Two are more guilty than the others… _"So man up, stop being rude and talk to each other."

"No!" Happy yelled. "I don't want to talk to that ice freak!"

"Who are you calling a freak?" Gray retaliated.

"You!" Happy shouted. He tried to pick up a heavy piece of wood, but failed and promptly fell over.

"Happy!" Levi shouted, voice full of concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Happy groaned. "My back and arms just hurt a lot…"

"You had no business in that fight." Levi scolded. "You can take a break. I need to put this food in the fridge. Next time you see Wendy, see if there's anything else she can do for you."

"Aye sir." Happy said solemnly. He watched Levi walk over to the bags and start removing items to put in the refrigerator. He scowled at Gray, who was responsible for most of the damage to his tiny frame. Sure, he had dug his claws into Gray's face, but was there a need to throw him so hard he broke a refrigerator and knocked it into a cabinet? He would be sore for days, and he would have to put up with it while doing whatever job he had to do tomorrow.

"What are you scowling at, you mangy feline." Gray glared.

"Shut up. I don't like you and after this is over, I hope Natsu beats you up in a dark alley."

"Like that would happen." Gray said, rolling his eyes. "Obviously, I'm stronger than Natsu because I was on the winning team."

"That doesn't count! If we hadn't gotten in trouble, you know Natsu would've kicked you and Gajeel's asses!"

"Happy!" Levi scolded.

"Sorry Levi…" Happy apologized

"Yeah, Happy, I didn't know you had such a foul mouth. Foul mouths can't win a fight." Gray sneered.

"That makes no sense!" Happy retaliated. "You, Gajeel and Natsu all have-"

"That's enough!" Levi interrupted. "I've had it with the four of you. Get back to work, and FYI, Gray," She glared at him. "Happy had a broken tail bone because of you! If it wasn't for Wendy he'd be at the hospital or the vet, where ever he would go! And each one of you had fractures! And just so you know, you didn't win anything; all you did was beat up a cat and watch Natsu and Gajeel duke it out! Get back to work before I make sure you never fight again! All of you lot!" She yelled.

"Aye sir." Happy whimpered.

"Fine, I'm sorry Levi." Gray said apologetically.

"Natsu, Gajeel I know you heard that!" She shouted to the boys.

"Yes mam! We sure did! We won't bicker anymore, we promise!" Natsu stammered.

"Gajeel?" Levi glared through the wall.

"I'm no butt kiss like Natsu, but I'll try not to piss you off anymore." Gajeel grumbled.

"Good. Get back to work!"

"Aye!" Happy, Gray and Natsu shouted.

Gray returned to fixing the cabinet, Natsu and Gajeel were half way done fixing the bar and Happy was laying on a tiny, makeshift bed Levi had kindly prepared for him. Levi was packing items into the refrigerator and Mirajane was picking up debris from the broken cabinet and that area in general. Master Makarov was no where to be seen, but he had either gone upstairs or shopping for new supplies.

Mirajane was a completely different person at the moment. She stopped every five minutes just to glare at Gajeel and Natsu. Every time they would bicker, she would yell at them. They couldn't even talk anymore because she had threatened them. Yes, even Gajeel was afraid of Mira at the moment. He had told her to shut up and stop glaring at them, and she transformed into a demon on him. Luckily, Levi was there to save him before she attacked him, and ever since then, he was staying as far away from her and Natsu as possible.

"Mira needs to stay away from me." He mumbled. Unfortunately, the white haired mage heard him.

"What did you say?" She glared.

"I didn't say anything." He replied with a shrug. _That girl is too damn scary. I don't even think Natsu heard me say that._ He sighed and continued fixing the bar, which was probably about an hour or two from completion.

* * *

><p><strong>Clothes Shopping…<strong>

"Oi, Erza!" Lucy called. "Do you think this shirt would look good on me?" She modeled for her friend.

"Yeah it looks great." Erza said, rolling her eyes.

"Awesome! I'll put it in the possibilities pile!" She grinned and ran over to the corner of the store, placing the shirt on a rather large pile of clothes. She ran back over to Erza, grabbed her hand and led her to the clothes. "Okay, now you help me take these clothes to the changing room."

"Do I have to?" Erza asked.

"Yes!" Lucy exclaimed in a 'duh' voice. "I have some surprise stops for you too, but we need to hurry. You should get some clothes from here!"

"No thanks, clothes shopping isn't my thing." Erza explained. "I do buy ex-quip clothes to change though."

"I see." _Lazy… _Lucy thought. _She doesn't know her surprise is a trip to the ex-quip magic store. _"Alright, well I'm going to model several outfits for you, and then we pick some for me to buy and one smokin' hot one for tomorrow. It has to be an outfit that makes me look incredibly awesome. Got it?"

"Yeah…" Erza sweatdropped as Lucy walked into the changing room.

A few minutes later, Lucy walked back out in a jean mini skirt and a pink tank. "So…?" Lucy asked, twirling around.

"So, what?"

"So, what do you think?" She asked in a duh voice continuing to turn around.

"Um," Erza shrugged, "I guess its fine but you should see if there's anything better.

"Yeah, I thought so too." Lucy sighed and walked back into the changing room.

While Erza was waiting for Lucy to come back, she noticed people were still pointing and whispering about her. She looked at them sternly and they stopped, but she really wanted to know why they were doing that.

"Sir," she called, "can you come here for me?"

"Um I-I-I'm kinda b-busy shopping right now." He stammered. "Busy, busy, busy! Okay, bye!" He turned and ran out of the door.

_That was… strange._ She thought. _What's going on?_ "Oi Lucy," she called. "Are you almost done?"

"Yep." Lucy smiled walking out of the changing room. She was wearing a cute pink dress that had two black stripes at the bottom. She had on a black jacket that stopped mid back and cute black boots that had pink charms. It looked amazing on her and was flashy, yet somehow casual.

"Wow." Erza gasped. "You look amazing! You should totally wear that tomorrow, unless you find something that looks better."

"I agree, however, with all the running around and stuff we're going to do tomorrow, I think I should find something that's cute, but can get dirty."

"Good idea. Hurry and change into your old clothes, I need to talk to you."

"Okay?" She said questioningly. "I'll be right out."

A few minutes later Lucy came back out and sat on the bench where her clothes were. Erza sat down next to her with a concerned look in her eyes. Lucy saw the concern on her friend's face and she gained a confused yet concerned look in her own eye. "What do you need to talk about?" she asked warily.

"You know how all those people were pointing at us and staring?" Erza began.

"Uh-huh, what about it?" Lucy questioned.

"Well, while you were changing, the people in the store starting pointing at me and whispering. It's really suspicious and troublesome." She sighed. "I don't know what's going on, but we need to find out. I tried to ask this man why he was staring at me, but he panicked and ran out of the store. That's susp-"

"Maybe he was, I don't know, _afraid_ of you?" Lucy grinned.

"I doubt it." Erza glared, knowing exactly what she was getting at. "The point is, we're drawing attention to ourselves, and we don't know why. We need to find out."

"Okay, we'll figure it out while we're shopping."

"Lucy!"

"What, I doubt it's anything serious and the answer isn't just going to walk up on a silver platter. I'm just going to try on a few more outfits, find keepers and one for tomorrow. Then we can go."

"Whatever." Erza said, rolling her eyes. "Go change, I'll watch for suspicious activities."

"Okay!" Lucy replied, running into the changing room.

One hour and 43 outfits later, Lucy and Erza had decided on eight outfits for Lucy to buy for later and two she could wear tomorrow. Both outfits had pink in them, which brought the smirk back to Erza's face. _So clueless._ Erza thought. "Okay, where are we going now?" Erza asked, carrying 2 bags in her arms.

"We're going to Exmor R Us!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Really?" Erza asked with a gleam in her eye. "You'd been planning to go there all along?"

"Yep."

"Pun, Pun!"

"Yes! Thanks Lucy!" Erza exclaimed. "Where is it?"

"Over here, follow me." Lucy directed.

An overly excited Erza followed a sweatdropping Lucy and Plue to Exmor R US, the store that had everything for ex-quip mages. Erza literally floated into the store, hands clasped together, eyes sparkling. Lucy watched the girl run around the store, grabbing armor and weapons galore. Meanwhile Lucy was looking for the ex-clothes section so Erza could find something to wear tomorrow. Erza was still grabbing armor excitedly, which kind of creeped Lucy out.

_Who knew Erza liked to shop? _Lucy thought shaking her head._ It kind of obscures the whole image I had of her... _ Lucy continued to look around the store with Plue until she saw a sign that said, Clothes 4 Xmages. "Oi, Erza." She called. "Come here a sec."

Erza looked over from the other side of the store, picked up her armor and weapons and walked over to the mage. "Did you find some cool armor?" She asked with a strange twinkle in her eyes.

"Even better." She grinned, and led her over to the clothes section. "Ta-da~" she announced jazz handing.

"I don't like clothing shopping Lucy." Erza frowned rolling her eyes.

"But these are ex-quip clothes." Lucy smirked,

"Really?" Erza asked in excitement. "Well let's shop!" She disappeared in a flash, leaving a dirt cloud behind her.

"Pun~." Plue cooed, waving his arms around.

_She can be so easy to read sometimes... _Lucy thought, walking into the clothing section with Plue close behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile... <strong>

"All done." Natsu sighed in relief, dusting off his hands. He stepped back to admire his handy work. Gajeel did the same but made it look like he was staring into space. "Alright!" Natsu shouted. "We're done!"

"No you're not!" Mirajane scowled. "Happy, Levi and Gray still need help in the kitchen. I would have you guys help me place the new drinks in the new beer cabinet, but I can't trust you people! Out, out! Shoo!" She waved her hands for them to go away.

"Fine Mira." Natsu frowned, walking into the kitchen.

"What, we don't get a thank you?" Gajeel smirked.

"Why the _hell_ would I thank you?" She literally screeched.

"Gahhh, woman, my ears!" Gajeel yelled, holding his ears in pain while running to the kitchen. He popped his head back out and smirked. "You have to admit we did a hell of a good job on that counter."

"Shut up! Go away!" she yelled throwing a bottle.

_Shit._ He thought, dodging the bottle in the knick of time. It exploded and glass flew everywhere, luckily missing Gajeel. _She is really pissed isn't she? I've never even heard her say shut up. Damn, I should stay away from her before she tries to kick my ass again. _"Okay, Levi," Gajeel growled, "what do I need to do now?"

"Nothing. Gray just finished the cabinet, the food is replaced, debris is cleared, and unless Miraja-"

"Mirajane don't want us to help her, I ain't dealing with that, she just tried to throw a bottle at my head!" Gajeel complained.

"Oh, so that was what that was. Well anyway,"

"That's all you have to say?" Gajeel roared.

"Um, yeah." Levi shrugged, earning an aggravated glare from Gajeel. "Anyway, since there is nothing else for you guys to do, I suggest you go sit down, at different tables of course." She glared at the four. "We don't want a repeat of what happened earlier, do we?" Her glared intensified and they shook their heads no rapidly. "I thought so. It took us at least three hours of constant working to fix all that. I hope you know you're going to have to pay for the damage, and all this work doesn't even matter because after the event, a real mechanic is going to fix everything."

"What about the refrigerator?" Gray asked.

"And what about the bar?" Gajeel and Natsu asked.

"And the cabinet?" Gray asked with a frown.

"The fridge is okay, but the cabinet and the bar need to be professionally fixed in more than three hours."

"I worked to damn hard on that bar for someone to demolish and re-fix it!" Gajeel ranted. "It's sturdy! I spent minutes of my life fixing that crap, someone is not going to come and tear it down."

"Same for the cabinet!" Gray glared.

"Well, tell the master and maybe he'll do something about it." Levi shrugged. "He should be coming down stairs to give you your punishment any minute now."

"Fine." The boys grumbled and walked out.

Meanwhile, outside the kitchen at a table, Happy was stationed in a chair while Wendy was healing him. A few minutes later, Wendy stood away from him, smiling woozily. Carla was worriedly glancing at her friend, knowing she had probably used too much of her power.

"Alright, Happy." She panted. "You should be all, better now."

"Really?" He stood up and stretched. "I feel fine! Like it never even happened! Thanks Wendy, you're the best!" He grinned, giving her a hug.

"No problem, Happy." Wendy smiled weakly. She sat down and leaned back in her chair, attempting to relax.

"BOYS!" Master Makarov yelled, causing a startled Wendy to fall backwards onto the floor. Carla rushed to her friend's aid, helping her up and glaring at the Master, who took no notice of what happened. "Line up! It's punishment time!"

"Ji-chan gives out scary punishments." Natsu whispered.

"But he already said it's just a station assignment." Gajeel whispered back, rolling his eyes.

"But-" Natsu started but was cut off by Gray.

"If you don't shut up. It's like Gajeel said. Now be quiet."

Natsu resisted the urge to respond or punch Gray and just turned his attention to the Master. Makarov cleared his throat and waited for Happy to fly over to them. Once Happy was there, he began.

"Well, I've been reviewing what happened." The Master started. "I have come to realize Gray and Natsu are the most responsible, so they get a more difficult punishment. Happy is the least responsible, so we'll start with him. Happy, come up to the stage."

"Aye sir." Happy sighed, floating over to the Master's side.

"I sentence you to three hours working the dunking booth."

"Aww, man." Happy frowned.

"Heh, Happy." Gajeel smirked.

"Don't laugh, you're next." Makarov smirked.

_I have a feeling this is gonna be bad._ Gajeel thought, suppressing a pitiful sigh. He walked up to the stage and stood there with an unreadable expression.

"Well, Gajeel." The Master began with a strange smile. "Your punishment is the pie booth.

"That's awesome!" Gajeel yelled jumping for joy. Realizing what he had just done and that everyone was staring at him, he regained his composure and his stone cold expression returned.

"Why does he get a punishment where all he has to do is watch pies?" Natsu whined.

"Yeah, he got a good punishment." Gray complained.

"Boys, boys. It's bad." The Master assured. The four looked at him, puzzled. "What you fail to realize is that there is no pie exhibit, there is a Pie-in-the-Face booth."

"So people are going to throw pies at my face?" Gajeel asked pitifully. He heard Gray and Natsu snicker and the distant giggling that belonged to Levi. He glared at Natsu and Gray, shutting them up instantly, and did his best to ignore Levi. "You realize that could be bad for the health of the throw-ees?"

"You realize if you hurt anyone, I'll lock you in a cage with Mirajane?" Makarov smirked evilly.

Gajeel heard Mirajane crack her knuckles and he suppressed as shudder. "What ever."_ That girl is scary shit. _He thought as he walked down from the stage, expression unreadable.

"Alright, Natsu, take the stage." Master announced. Natsu walked up to the Master, sweating nervously. "Now Natsu, you and Gray are the most responsible, but we are going in order of most at fault." Makarov glared at Gray. "You are going to roast barbeque for 2 hours, do s'mores for thirty minutes, and for fun," He smirked evilly, "this year we added an additional attraction. Every time fifteen people line up in front of your booth, your miniature rollercoaster will automatically start, without warning. It is a huge rollercoaster, built just for you. And there is a duplicate for anyone who wants to ride it. I will be nice, and cut your sentence by 15 minutes. However, you will have to ride that ride fifteen times, due to the fact each ride is one minute long. And incredibly fast, considering the length of the ride." The Master's evil smirk intensified as Natsu had dropped to his knees, face paled and a little ghost was floating out of his mouth with a blue aura. Happy had rushed over to the boy, yelling his name over and over again, shaking him back and forth.

"Ha, Natsu." Gray laughed. Natsu probably would have threatened him if he hadn't been so out of it.

"I wouldn't be laughing." The Master warned. "Wait till you hear your punishment. Take the stage."

Gray gulped as he walked up the stairs of the stage. Happy flew Natsu to the table Gajeel was sitting at, but seeing his condition, Gajeel overlooked the intrusion, but he couldn't stop a laugh from escaping.

"Not, funny." Natsu moaned.

"I couldn't help it." Gajeel smirked.

"Will you people stop with all the smirking?" Natsu groaned.

"Well _sorry._" Gajeel smirked to annoy him, earning a growl from Natsu.

"Ahem." Makarov cleared his throat. "Gray, you are sentenced to making ice sculptures for two hours tonight, two hours of trash duty tomorrow, and for your fun," he smirked. "You are sentenced to twenty minutes manning a kissing booth." A 'yes' followed by giggling was heard from the back of the room, but when they looked to see who it was, no one was there, or at least that person was hiding.

"The ice thing might be tiring and the trash thing might be embarrassing," Gray admitted, trying to ignore the yes, "but a kissing booth? With Fairy Tail quality girls, that's heaven!" He grinned.

Natsu and Gajeel growled in annoyance. "That's not fair!" Natsu whined. Gajeel nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh no." Master grinned slyly. "For one, I doubt any Fairy Tail girls would kiss Gray." He paused to let the snickers die down. "I have a friend, who uses a special magic that can conjure up monsters. Gray will be visited by several... Good luck." Now it was Gray's turn to panic. He dropped to his knees and sobbed in defeat.

"Now you see how it feels!" Natsu snorted, sticking his tongue out.

"Shut up." He growled weakly. "Why do I get the harshest and longest punishment?" The ice mage whined.

"Because you started it!" Makarov said matter-of-factly. "Now get started on those sculptures. Make sure the ice is permanent, or can at least last a few days."

"I got it." Gray grumbled walking to the back of the guild to set up.

"As many sculptures as you can make in 2 hours!" The Master called.

"I got it." Gray replied in annoyance.

Juvia popped up from behind a pillar and scared Gray. "Gray! Are you okay?" She asked in concern for the mage who had ghost floating out of his mouth.

"I'm, fine." He grunted. Once he regained his composure, he looked at Juvia. "Did you want to ask me something?"

"Can Juvia help you?" She asked, blushing.

"Sure." He replied. "Help me come up with sculpture ideas."

"Okay!" Juvia grinned.

Meanwhile Natsu was still looking sick on the table where Gajeel was sitting. He looked at Gajeel and squinted in annoyance. "I told you the Master gives out scary punishments, but no~. You and Gray didn't listen. You kept saying it's just a station assignment. So I let my guard down, and look what happened!" He ranted on the table, still looking sick. "Now, we all have terrible punishments, or at least me and Gray do!"

"Oh shut up." Gajeel rolled his eyes in annoyance. He looked at Wendy, who had apparently come to heal him.

"I think I'm gonna puke…" Natsu whimpered and then passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>At the mall...<strong>

Erza had bought infamous new weapons and armor. She had only bought five ex-quip outfits, much to the annoyance of Lucy. Lucy, Erza and Plue were just about to leave when they heard a loud crash.

"What was that?" Erza asked on high alert.

"I don't know, but we need to find out." Lucy replied, clutching her keys.

"Pun, Pun~" Plue nodded, taking a defensive stance.

"Oh Plue." Lucy giggled. "Let's go."

The two girls, plus Plue, ran to the front of the store where the noise was coming from. As they got closer, they saw an extremely hot guy standing on a huge counter, trying to avoid the girls grabbing at his ankles. The girls were knocking over everything around them trying to get him.

"Someone call security!" The boy yelped. "Please someone help me!"

"Poor thing." Lucy sympathized. "Being cute can be so hard."

"Let's go check out Lucy." Erza said, not paying attention to her.

"Fine." Lucy pouted, walking to one of the unoccupied counters.

The girls checked out and were just about to walk out of the store when the boy noticed they weren't trying to glomp him. "Oi," he called. "You two! Help me! Please?"

"Why us?" Lucy asked.

"Because you're the only sane girls in this store! Please?" He practically begged.

"Fine." Lucy mumbled, clearing her throat. Erza and Plue looked at each other, and then at her in curiosity. "Attention all shoppers!" she announced. "For the next five minutes, all the stores in the mall are having an 80% off sale! Hurry now, sale ends after five minutes, whether you've checked out or not!"

The girls squealed in delight and ran into this and other stores. The cashier facepalmed herself, knowing exactly what was about to happen. "Why'd you do that?" She whined. "Now we have to explain to all shoppers that it wasn't a real sale!"

"Well you'd better do it now." Lucy shrugged. "And you," she pointed, turning to the boy, "better run before they figure out it was a faux."

"Oh my goodness, thank you!" He smiled, jumping down from the counter. "Here's a thousand J." He tossed them the money and waved. "Duces, see ya later Lucy." The mysterious boy ran out of the store, leaving Erza eying Lucy suspiciously.

"Hey!" She called. "How do you know my name?" But it was too late, the boy was already gone.

"Do you know him?" Erza asked.

"Hmmm." She squinted at the air, appearing deep in thought. Her eyes sprung open so fast it scared Erza. "Oh yeah I know him!" Lucy exclaimed. "That was Mitch. He's my distant cousin. Or at least I think he is…"

"You think he is?" Erza sweatdropped.

"Well, I haven't seen him since I was six so, yeah He still looks the same, in a way." Lucy shrugged. "I guess cuteness runs in the family." She looked off into the distance, causing Erza to roll her eyes. "Alright, next stop is the cake store!"

"Cake!" Erza squealed in delight. "Let's go! Now!" She grabbed Lucy's hand and ran.

"Don't you need me to show you where it is?" Lucy asked, trying to keep the mage from dragging her.

"No!" She growled fiercely. "I can smell the cake! I know where it is."

"O-O-okay…" Lucy sweatdropped.

A few minutes later, Erza, Lucy and Plue arrived at the cake shop named Happy Pastries. Lucy was panting and Plue was so tired he disappeared.

"Aww Plue." Lucy whimpered.

"It's cake time! You can rest in there!" Erza practically ordered, pointing at the store

"Fine." Lucy growled, walking into the store. She grabbed a booth and watched Erza sprint around the cake store, ordering every cake they had. _I hope she plans to share…_ Lucy thought.

Erza came back to the table with several cakes in her hands, followed by extremely happy chefs carrying several more cakes. They set the cakes on the table, saluted and went back to the kitchen.

"How much did all that cost?" Lucy asked warily.

"About 750 J." Erza replied nonchalantly.

_How could she say that as if it were nothing?_ Lucy thought. "I can't believe you spent the majority of the money my cousin gave us!" She said in annoyance. Erza just waved her off, and an angry red annoyance mark appeared on Lucy's head. "You did buy some for me?" she asked, reaching for a cake.

Erza literally growled at her hand. Lucy sat back in her seat, looking annoyed and awkward. "Fine." Erza pouted, breaking the silence. "But all the strawberry cakes are mine!"

"Yes mam." Lucy nodded weakly.

Lucy ate only ate two cakes and left the rest to her piggish friend. While Erza was shoveling cake into her mouth, Lucy began to look around the store. She spotted a tuft of pink hair, and poked Erza, who growled at her hand. Lucy calmed her down and pointed at the pink hair tuft.

"Natsu?" Erza asked.

"Well, there aren't too many people with pink hair." Lucy replied.

"Let's go check it out, after I finish my cake."

"Okay." Lucy agreed.

"Lucy," Erza smirked, "you would notice someone with pink hair."

"Oh hush! There's nothing going on between us."

"Sure…" Erza said playfully. She gobbled up her last piece of cake and looked at Lucy intently. "Let's go."

"Alright." Lucy said standing up. "But shouldn't he be fixing the guild?"

"He probably escaped."

"I see."

* * *

><p><strong>At the guild…<strong>

Natsu, who was no longer passed out, was staring at Gray and Juvia, who looked exactly like a couple, working on the ice sculptures. He was trying not to say anything with every ounce of control in his body. Gajeel was sitting with Levi, looking quite awkward. It was so hard not to mess with people. He couldn't wait until the event was over, so he could tease them as much as he liked. But he would probably mess with Happy tonight, who was sitting with Carla and Wendy, getting ignored by the one he loved.

He couldn't help but notice he was the only person without a girl with him. Lucy instantly popped into his head, and he blushed. _She's so pretty… Wait what? Where are these thought's flipping coming from? _ Natsu thought about it and remembered his thoughts from last night. He remembered Igneel telling him about love, but last night, it didn't really seem probable. Now, he realized, it could be. He began to blush feverishly but stopped when Gajeel turned around. Being a dragonslayer, he probably sensed his emotions. He scowled at Gajeel, who just shrugged and started whispering something to Levi.

"I swear if he's whispering about me, I'll punch him in the face." He glowered at the air. Wendy walked over with Carla and Happy following close behind. Wendy had been healing the boys all day, and Natsu was the last on her list of stops.

Gajeel and Levi turned around and smirked at him. Natsu raised his eyebrow in annoyance.

"Bastard." Natsu whispered angrily, trying to contain himself. Wendy laughed nervously and continued to heal him.

* * *

><p><strong>At the cake shop with an imposter? <strong>

The girls walked over to the table and much to Lucy's dismay, Erza grabbed him by the hair. He whimpered in pain attempting to see who was grabbing him.

"Why the hell are you not at the guild, rebuilding the results of your foolishness?" Erza glared.

"Let me go! I don't know who you are, but please don't hurt me! I'm begging you!" The boy whimpered.

"Eh?" Erza and Lucy gasped. Erza dropped the poor boy onto the seat and he curled up in pain. "Oh, um, I'm so sorry." Erza admitted. "You were the wrong person. Please feel free to punch me."

"Now, now." Lucy sweatdropped. "I apologize on behalf of my friend. Let me help you." She extended her hand and the boy scooted back.

"Lucy! Please don't hurt me!" The boy uncurled to reveal himself as Natsu.

"I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T KNOW ME!" Erza roared.

"AHHH!" Natsu yelped. "It's the Fairy Tail hunter! Get away! Lucy beat her up!"

"Fairy Tail hunter?"Erza glared at Lucy who just shrugged.

"I don't beat people up…" Lucy sweatdropped. _Where have i heard Fairy Tail Hunter before?_ She couldn't place her finger on it, but it seemed very familiar. But her thoughts were interrupted by a whining little boy.

"But you beat me up all the time!" He whined, scooted back further, and curled back into his defensive ball.

"No I don't."

The boy uncurled himself again to stare at the girl.

"Natsu Dragion?" Lucy asked in disbelief. "No wonder! Why are you here?"

"Lucy Heartfilia?" He squinted. "Why are you with a killer?"

"This is Erza Scarlet, not Knightwalker."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry for grabbing you by the hair." Erza apologized again. "We thought you were your counterpart. He's being forced to clean the guild right now."

"Oh."

"Where is the other Lucy?" Lucy asked.

"She went to the bathroom." He replied.

"Why are you guys here?" Lucy squinted.

"Levi created a portal to your world, she said something about a Festival in Earthland we were invited to."

"I see." Lucy said.

"Maybe that's why people have been pointing at us all day." Erza thought aloud.

"Have you guys gotten into any trouble?" Lucy asked.

"Well, we found out Erza K. followed us and was prompting fights around town with Edolas potions. Lucy and Juvia found her and beat her up. The only way to get back is by jumping into the sky, so they kicked her up there, and a bright light appeared, but dissapeared as fast as it came. Also Lucy attacked this guy who slapped her butt."

"Gahhh!" Lucy exclaimed. "Man, people think that was us!"

Lucy Ashley walked out of the bathroom and grinned at Lucy Heartfilia. She stopped when she saw Erza and glared at her.

"It's okay Lucy." Natsu assured. "This is Earthland Erza, she's good."

"Oh, hi." Edo Lucy mumbled.

Erza waved and looked at the clock. "It's 7 pm already? Let's get back to the guild!" She grabbed Lucy's hand and started to walk out the door. "I guess you guys can come too."

"Okay." They said, following her out.

"We need to tell the others to meet us at the mall entrance." Natsu stated. He pulled out a device similar to a phone, punched some buttons and placed it in his pocket. "Let's go."

A few minutes later, they arrived at the entrance of the mall. Edo Levi, Gajeel, Gray, and Juvia were waiting for them.

"Bout time you got your slow ass here." Edo Levi sneered.

"Your one to talk." Lucy A. glared.

Lucy and Erza looked at each other and turned back to the girls.

"Is that a fight?" Edo Levi glared.

"You got it." Edo Lucy glowered, cracking her knuckles.

"Now, now, let's not fight." Lucy pleaded.

"Shut up!" They yelled.

"Lay a hand on each other, and I'll make sure you regret it." Erza growled.

"Didn't we kick you into the sky?" Juvia glared.

"I am Earthland Erza, and we get enough of Natsu and Gray fighting here. That's why their cleaning the guild right now." She glared at them. "I break up their fights, and unless you want your heads bashed together, I suggest you chill out."

The girls stared at her and turned away from each other, arms crossed. Erza nodded in approval and began walking. Lucy and her counterpart followed close behind, along with the rest of the gang.

"I can't believe we fight in this world." Edo Natsu said in disbelief.

"I know, we're like best friends. Maybe here, Lucy and Levi are friends and Juvia loves me?" Edo Gray added.

"Please shut up." Edo Juvia growled.

"But Juvia-sama." Edo Gray whined. "What do you think?"

"Ugh." She groaned.

"Oh and Juvia." Erza smirked. "Gray is right, Earthland you loves our Gray."

Gray's eyes lit up and Juvia tried to hide her blush by gagging. Erza smirked, rolled her eyes, and continued to lead them to the guild.

* * *

><p><strong>At the guild.<strong>

Many of the guild members had returned from their day off. Mirajane was serving drinks at the bar, looking slightly irritated, especially when Natsu or any of the other offenders walked by.

Natsu was having a staring contest with the door. "What time is it?" He asked.

"It's 7:40." Mirajane replied in annoyance.

"When are Lucy and Erza going to be back?" He whined.

"Whining won't make them come faster." Gray sneered.

"Shut up, you pervert." Natsu retaliated.

"Seriously, stop whining." Gajeel chimed in. "We know you want your girlfriend to come back, but that's no reason to terrorize us with your whining."

"Shut up! She's not my girlfriend!"

"Sure." Gajeel sneered.

"What about Levi over there?" Natsu smirked.

Gajeel blushed slightly but stopped when he heard Gray's laugh. "What about you and Juvia?" He grinned slyly.

Now Gray and Juvia were blushing.

"Ha." Gajeel snorted.

"Shut up!" Gray yelled.

"Make me." Gajeel glared.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTHS!" Mirajane yelled, causing the guild to look over in shock. "NO ONE IS MAKING ANYBODY DO ANYTHING GOT IT? THIS MORNING IS NOT BOUT TO REPEAT ITSELF. UNDERSTOOD?" The three boys shook their heads rapidly and returned to what ever they were doing a moment ago.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Edos + Erza and Lucy…<strong>

A few minutes later at 7:45, they arrived at the guild. Erza told them to let Lucy and Lucy go in first, Natsu second, Gray third, Juvia fourth and Levi and Gajeel go in together last. They nodded in understanding, and let Erza walk in.

"We're here!" She shouted.

"Oi, Erza." Natsu greeted. "Where's Lucy?"

"She's coming." Erza replied.

Seconds later, the two Lucy's walked in the guild, surprising the few members of the guild that were there. Natsu literally fell out of his chair. The two smirked, said their hellos and sat down next to Natsu.

Natsu Dragion walked in next. He looked shy and bashful. He waved to the guild, who looked even more shocked. He sat down next to Edo Lucy, who was roughly patting his back.

Edo Gray walked in next. Gray fell out of his chair at the sight of himself, dressed in so many clothes. Edo Gray said hello to the shocked guild and sat next to Edo Natsu. He began patting his back, which made Gray fall out of his chair again. Since his two hours of ice sculpting had ended, he grabbed Juvia's hand and sat in front of Edo Gray, staring at him intently.

Now Edo Juvia walked in. She waved to the guild and sat a chair away from Edo Gray. Juvia looked at her counter part shocked, while Gray just laughed. Edo Gray sobbed miserably and Gray fell out of his seat again. The whole guild's jaws had dropped by now, and they were staring at the door, waiting for the next person to come in.

Edo Levi and Gajeel walked in the building holding hands. Gajeel and Levi blushed, but Gajeel managed to hide his. The guild was definitely shocked now. Gajeel jumped out of his seat and sat with the group, with Levi following close behind. Edo Gajeel and Levi waved to the guild and sat by their counterparts. The two Gajeels exchanged sly smirks and hand slaps while the Levis just talked.

The guild was staring at their table, shocked by what just happened. Wendy, Carla and Happy made their way over to their table. They stopped staring at that table and looked at the door, waiting for someone to walk in. When no one did, the guild returned to its normal self, not asking a single question. However, they were trying to hear the group's conversation.

"What are you guys doing here?" Natsu asked.

"I created a portal to this world because we were invited to attend this event of yours." Edo Levi explained proudly.

"Know it all." Edo Lucy snorted.

"What was that?" Levi growled.

"You heard it."

"You wanna go, bitch?"

"Bring it!" Edo Lucy shouted, standing up.

Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Levi looked at each other, sweatdrops on all of their heads. Edo Gray was trying to talk to Edo Juvia, who was ignoring him. Edo Natsu was trying to prevent Edo Lucy and Levi from clashing while Edo Gajeel and real Gajeel were edging them on. They couldn't believe how different their counterparts were. Except for the two Gajeels. They were pretty much the same.

"NO FIGHTING!" Mirajane roared, scaring the almost quarreling girls into their seats.

"Mira _really_ needs to get over it." Natsu whispered.

"I know." Gajeel and Gray whispered back.

"Aye sir!" Happy announced.

The two Juvias seemed to be discussing something and the Grays were just staring at each other. Finally, normal Gray broke the silence.

"I can't believe you're friends with Natsu." He scoffed.

"He's a nice person. I can't believe Earthland Juvia likes you, but you don't like her. That's crazy."

"Eh, it's complicated. We're friends though."

"We're not even friends!" He whined. "Ahh! What happened to your shirt?"

"What?" He looked at his bare chest. "Oh, that. I tend to um, how you say, unconsciously strip."

"Really?" Edo Gray asked, trying to hide his disgust. "I tend to wear so many clothes that I look like a panda."

"I can see…" Gray said with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile, Natsu was reuniting with his counterpart, slightly terrorizing the boy. The two Lucys were talking pretty much like everyone else at their table.

An hour later, the majority of the guild was gone. Lucy stood up and stretched.

"You guys staying somewhere?" She asked.

"Yeah, we got a place." Edo Lucy replied.

"Well that's good." Lucy sighed. "We need to be here at 10 a.m. right?"

"It starts at 10, I would be here at around 9:30." Erza responded.

"Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow." She waved and turned to the door.

Everyone stood up and followed her out. Lucy sweatdropped and turned to them.

"What?"

"Well you're leaving so we might as well." Gajeel shrugged.

"Um, okay." She sighed. "Good night you guys!"

"Wait, Lucy!" Natsu called.

"What is it Natsu?"

"Can I stay at your house again?" He asked sweetly.

"Why?"

"Because I want to. Please Luce?" He asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. But no funny business like this morning."

"Okay! Let's go, Happy!"

"Aye sir!"

"Funny business eh?" Gray smirked. The Gajeels whistled and Natsu and Lucy began to blush.

"Juvia is proud of you Lucy-chan." Juvia grinned.

Edo Levi nudged a blushing Edo Natsu and Edo Lucy glared at her.

"It's not like that!" Lucy assured.

"Sure…" Levi grinned.

"Good luck, Lucy." Erza smirked.

"What ever." Lucy said, rolling her eyes.

"Bye Lucy-san!" Wendy called, waving.

"Bye Lu-chan!"

"Bye, Lucy."

"Humph."

Levi, Erza, Wendy and Carla walked in the direction of the girls' dormitory. After a quick round of teasing, Gajeel walked away, followed by the Edos, Gray and Juvia. All that was left of the group was Natsu, Lucy and Happy. They looked at each other and began the trek to Lucy's house.

"Well, that was unexpected." Natsu sighed, putting his hands behind his head.

"I guess it was."

"Where'd you guys find them?"

"We found Natsu and Lucy at the cake store." Lucy replied.

"Really?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. You're lucky you weren't there, because Erza thought he was you, and picked him up by the hair."

Natsu shuddered and unconsciously began rubbing his head. "I'm glad that wasn't me."

"I bet you are."

"Oi, Lushy." Happy called.

"What is it? And stop saying Lushy."

"No!" He whined. "Can you bring Plue out?"

"Sure." She nodded, reaching for her keys. A few seconds later, Plue popped out next to Happy.

"Pun~"

"They like each other…" Happy whispered mischievously.

"That's all you wanted him for?" Lucy asked outraged.

"Lucy is scary!" Happy whimpered.

"Pun! Pun~!"

"Don't scare Happy, Lucy." Natsu laughed.

"Oh hush!" Lucy pouted. "Look there's my apartment."

"Let's go then." He grabbed her hand, she grabbed Happy's paw and Happy grabbed Plue. Natsu ran up the stairs, almost dragging them. When he got to Lucy's apartment, she opened it, went to the middle of the room and collapsed on the floor. Happy and Plue did the same.

"I told you, this morning, if you ever, did that, again, I'd kill you." She growled, she looked up to see Plue disappear.

"Would you ever _really_ try to kill me?" He smirked, using that rarely seen charm. "You'd never hurt a pretty face, would you?"

"Nat~su." She glowered. "Would you like to find out?"

"No mam." Natsu shook his head in fear.

"Good." She sat down on the couch and patted it. "Come sit next to me."

"Okay…" He said warily.

"So can you tell me about your punishment?" She asked.

"Sure." He sat down next to her. "Well I have to cook the bar-b-que, do s'mores and ride an incredibly scary ride 15 times." He clutched his stomach and put his head on her lap. "It's horrible Lucy." Natsu whined.

"Can you tell me about Gray and Gajeel's punishments?" she giggled.

"Well Gajeel has to man a Pie-in-the-Face booth and Gray got the harshest punishment of all. Well, next to me of course." When he mentioned his punishment he looked a bit sicker.

"And what's his punishment?" She grinned, stroking his hair.

"He had to make ice sculptures for two hours tonight, he has to pick up trash for two hours tomorrow and he has to man a kissing booth for 20 minutes."

"A kissing booth? Wouldn't he be happy about that?"

"Um, Master said he's going to have his friend who makes monsters send a bunch of them to Gray."

"Eww!" She squealed.

"I know. Poor guy. That's what he gets for being stupid."

"Oh Natsu." She giggled. "Maybe I'll send him Virgo."

"But Virgo's hot."

"Think about it." She laughed, thumping him on the head.

"Oh~, I see."

"Yeah. What about Happy?"

"I have to sit in a dunking booth!" Happy whined. "I hate water! Ish not fair Lushy!"

"You poor thing. Next time don't listen to Natsu."

"Aye sir!"

"Hey!" Natsu pouted.

"I'm gonna go to bed." She stood up and waved to him. "Good night, Natsu."

"Night, Lucy." He yawned.

"Night Happy." She called.

"Night, Lush."

"I told you not to say Lush!" Lucy yelled from her room.

"It's too late at night for all this yelling Lucy." Natsu shouted.

"You're one to talk!" She pouted.

Lucy changed into her pajamas and sat on her bed. She pulled out a book and began to read under her covers. When she heard Natsu come in about an hour later, she bookmarked her page, stuffed it under her pillow and pretended to sleep.

"Night Happy."

"Night."

She felt the cat curl up at the edge of her bed and the covers being lifted. She opened her eye just enough to see what was happening. Natsu slid into her bed and closed his eyes. She began to blush feverishly. Natsu was sleeping in his boxers! In her bed! She tried to stop blushing, but it just wouldn't work. She saw Natsu open his eyes to smirk at her.

"It's not polite to stare." He grinned.

"How'd you kno- I was not staring!"

"Yes you were."

"Why are you only in your boxers?" she asked.

"Because that's what I sleep in?" He replied, squinting at her.

"I was not staring!"

"Yes you were. Hey, are you blushing?" He smirked again.

"I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Too! Wait, what? I mean-" Lucy stammered.

"See you admitted it!" Natsu laughed.

"Will you lovebirds be quiet? I'm trying to shleep. Shhhh."

"Shut up, blue feline!" They both exclaimed.

"I'm going to bed." Lucy yawned, turning away from Natsu. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He replied. He waited until he could sense she was asleep, scooted closer to her and then let himself drift off.

* * *

><p>AnimeFlower: Gahh, these chapters keep getting longer!<p>

Natsu: You just noticed?

AnimeFlower: No!

Natsu: I really, don't like you now.

AnimeFlower: Because I'm gonna put you on a torturous rollercoaster 15 times?

Natsu: Exactly.

AnimeFlower: Too bad!

Natsu: Humph!

AnimeFlower: Anyway, Mirajane sure did have some anger issues.

Natsu: I'm kind of afraid of her now…

AnimeFlower: I bet you are. And Gajeel too. Gajeel has reasons to be afraid.

Gajeel: She was using way too many bad words. She was really beside herself and she threw a bottle at my head!

Lucy: *sweatdrop* you're one to talk about someone using bad words.

Gajeel: That's what you focus on?

AnimeFlower: So, um, moving on… *glare from Gajeel* what'd you think of the mall name? I know it was kinda weird, but I didn't know what else to do and I didn't want to leave it blank. All the names used were made up of course. If any happen to be real, completely coincidental!

Chibi Natsu: *stares*

AnimeFlower: What?

Chibi Natsu: Natsu's mind is affecting me. I don't like you either.

AnimeFlower: Okay? Well who knew Erza liked to shop?

Erza: I do not like to shop, it was just the items available for shopping at the time.

Lucy: Who knew she loved cake so much.

Everyone: We did!

Lucy: Well excuse me!

AnimeFlower:_ Anyway_, I had this story done this morning, but I needed my notes to complete it. Unfortunately, those notes were at my aunt's house, and she wouldn't answer her phone. So, I couldn't work on it anymore and I was ticked I left it there and ticked she wouldn't answer her phone. Sorry guys…

Lucy: Its okay AF1~

AnimeFlower: Thanks Lucy. Speaking of Lucy, did you see the newest episode of Fairy Tail? It came out yesterday; it was funny and yet serious, as always. Lucy made so many of her omg faces. XD And Natsu… Oh Natsu. If you used your imagination, you could sense some Nalu… But you really had to think about it. Episode 87 ppl!

Lucy: Omg faces?

Natsu: Nalu?

AnimeFlower: I can be such a fangirl! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story! It's coming to a close…

Natsu: Good.

AnimeFlower: Shut up before I make something terrible happen to you!

Natsu: Like what?

AnimeFlower: Like transportation! *smiles evilly*

Natsu: NO! Wait, you're already doing that.

AnimeFlower: Even more transportation Natsu. Even more.

Natsu: Please don't!

AnimeFlower: Fine. Anyways, I liked some parts of the chapter, but it was harder to write, so I feel like it's not good. At all.

Lucy: Okay! Writer to writer! You are often too hard on yourself! It just comes with the job.

AnimeFlower: … that didn't exactly make me feel better.

Lucy: Well I tried! *pouts*

AnimeFlower: well please review my chapter! Let me know what you thought! The computer is killing my eyes! Ever since I started this story, my eyesight has gotten worse. *sobs*

Lucy: Poor you… it's the affects of the computer.

AnimeFlower: You think I don't know that?

Lucy: Just trying to help.

AnimeFlower: Thanks. But it's not going so well.

Lucy: Humph!

AnimeFlower: I know i made Gray a bit annoying in the chapter, but hey, i had to do it! Speaking of Gray, go watch that 87th episode! It's good~ :)

Lucy: Are you like a promoter or something?

AnimeFlower: no, but this episode happened to come on during my writing, and i liked it so much i couldn't leave it out of my commentary!

Natsu: Ah-huh. Review please! *uses charm mentioned in the story* Or I will be very sad. And you wouldn't want to make a pretty face cry, would ya?

Lucy: *facepalms*


	5. Chapter 5: Festival! Part 1, the morning

**Fairy Fourth**

**Summary: **** The guild is busy planning their huge annual anniversary celebration. With barbeques, beer, fireworks, games, an unusual tradition plus a special occurrence that only the Master knows about, this Fairy Fourth will be the most exciting one yet! Let's just hope Lucy is prepared for this… This is my first fan fic! R&R please! Rated T for cursing. Also, Nalu & Gruvia but mostly Nalu. Possible appearances from some of the Edos too. Genres: Humor, Friendship, and Romance. I hope you enjoy! c(= P.s. this is for the fourth of July!**

AnimeFlower: KYAAA!

Lucy: W-what?

AnimeFlower: I can't believe I almost have 30 reviews for 4 chapters! I almost fell out of my chair!

Lucy: …

AnimeFlower: What?

Lucy: You need to calm down.

AnimeFlower: NO! *laughs creepily*

Lucy: *sweatdrop*

AnimeFlower: Anyway~ you guys might be expecting a super long chapter, due to the long lack of updating and it's kinda been a pattern, but this chapter is not as long as the last one, but it is a good length. Also, people have been asking me to put Japanese and author's notes back into my fic. I'll try

Lucy: That's good.

AnimeFlower: A special thanks goes out to my reviewers! You're the best!

Lucy: Hey where's Natsu

AnimeFlower: I think he's pouting in the corner.

Lucy: Really?

AnimeFlower: Yeah.

Natsu: Humph.

AnimeFlower: Do the disclaimer Natsu.

Natsu: No!

AnimeFlower: If you do, I won't make you get on the rollercoaster.

Natsu: *jumps up* ALRIGHT! ANIMEFLOWER107 DOES NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR HIRO MASHIMA! SHE DOES OWN THIS STORY THOUGH, AND COPIERS WILL BE PUNISHED BY MY FLAMES~! MWAHAHA!

AnimeFlower: Thanks Natsu!

Natsu: So no rollercoasters?

AnimeFlower: You're so dense, it was an obvious lie~ of course I'm still gonna have a rollercoaster for you!

Natsu: GAH! So mean~~~ *pouts in corner*

Happy: AYE! On to the story~.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5, the day of the Festival(!), part 1<strong>

**Last time…**

Lucy changed into her pajamas and sat on her bed. She pulled out a book and began to read under her covers. When she heard Natsu come in about an hour later, she bookmarked her page and pretended to sleep.

"Night Happy."

"Night."

She felt the cat curl up at the edge of her bed and the covers being lifted. She opened her eye just enough to see what was happening. Natsu slid into her bed and closed his eyes. She began to blush feverishly. Natsu was sleeping in his boxers! In her bed! She tried to stop blushing, but it just wouldn't work. She saw Natsu open his eyes to smirk at her.

"It's not polite to stare." He grinned.

"How'd you kno- I was not staring!"

"Yes you were."

"Why are you only in your boxers?" she asked.

"Because that's what I sleep in?" He replied, squinting at her.

"I was not staring!"

"Yes you were. Hey, are you blushing?" He smirked again.

"I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Too! Wait, what? I mean-" Lucy stammered.

"See you admitted it!" Natsu laughed.

"Will you lovebirds be quiet? I'm trying to shleep. Shhhh."

"Shut up, blue feline!" They both exclaimed.

"I'm going to bed." Lucy yawned, turning away from Natsu. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He replied. He waited until he could sense she was asleep, scooted closer to her and then let himself drift off.

...

When Natsu awoke the next morning, he realized he was much closer to the Celestial mage then he was last night. Too close. If Lucy woke up, she would pound him for sure. He attempted to move, but every time he flinched she would stir a bit. He prepared himself for pain and scooted away from her abruptly. He braced himself for a kick, a punch, a yell or something, but was surprised when Lucy simply turned towards him, then back around.

Sighing in relief, he took himself out of his defensive position and stared at her. _Her hair is really pretty._ He thought with a smile. He inhaled and his smile grew. _Smells good too. Sweet, but not too sweet, kind of like her. Too bad she's not as nice as her smell._ He chuckled a bit. He was startled when she turned to face him, but he realized she was still asleep.

"Nat-s… don- mov- fire." She mumbled with a slight frown.

_Don't move fire?_ He thought. _She shouldn't be worried, fire can't burn me! I can just eat it_. _What a weird drea-_

"I SAID D- MO- THE FIRE!" she yelled in her sleep, interrupting Natsu's thoughts.

_Oh, don't move the fire, I get it now. I guess I'll mess with her dreams. _He thought with a smirk. "But I want to eat the fire." He whispered.

"It's t- cold for y- to eat the fire." She mumbled.

"But I'm hungry." He whisper-whined.

"Put it… down now." She mumbled angrily. When Natsu didn't say anything, she scooted closer to him and smiled. He blushed, probably giving off some extra warmth. "See… mu- better. Not col- anymo-…" She snuggled into him a little more, and his blush intensified.

_Gah Lucy…_ He thought. Suddenly, the girl stirred slightly and he realized she just woke up. _Crap! She better not beat me up…_

Lucy let out a small yawn and snuggled deeper into the heat supply. Seconds later, her eyes burst open and she thrust her elbow at the heat supply.

"OW! LUCY WHAT THE HELL?" He cried out, clutching his stomach in pain. The fire mage retracted from his position next to the mage, Lucy instantly losing her warmth.

"Why the hell were you so close to me?" She asked, squinting her eyes.

"Because _you_ kept scooting closer to _me!_ That's why!" He growled.

"Yeah right." She scoffed.

"But it's true Lushy!" Happy chimed in.

"Where did you come from?" The two asked in unison.

"The edge of the bed duh." He replied.

"You were asleep!" Natsu yelled, but instantly wished he hadn't_. I just blew my cover…_ he thought mentally facepalming himself.

"A HA!" Lucy shouted, pointing at Happy, then at Natsu, then at Happy again.

Happy shook his head and tsked. Natsu and Lucy looked at each other, then him, in confusion.

"Trust me, I was awake." Happy said with a smug look. "You see, Natsu woke me up when he kicked me, but I pretended to be asleep."

"But I can sense when people are-" He stopped himself, shaking his head. _Damn it…_

"Well I can mask my body temperature, regulations and emotions. So you thought I was asleep, but I was indeed awake." Lucy opened her mouth to say something, but Happy held up his paw. "Ah, ah, ah. Lemme explain Lushy. I don't need your lowdness right now. Kay?"

An angry red mark appeared on the back of the girl's head. _That cat gets on my nerves! _She sighed in annoyance and looked at him, mentally urging him to continue.

"Here's proof I was awake. Natsu kicked me trying to get away from you without waking you up. He was a safe distance away, but _you_ started mumbling about moving fire, which confused me to no end." Lucy blushed causing a smirk to form on Happy's face. "Then, you scooted toward him, and he kicked me again, trying to get away. I was so~ tempted to bite you two, it was just one kick away." He glared at the two who both had sweatdrops on their heads. "Then _you_ scooted at him again, and he just decided to stay put. An unfortunate mistake because then _you_ woke up and elbowed him. Thus owing Natshu an apology seeing this is _your_ fault. What do you have to say now Lucy?" The cat smirked, crossing his arms.

Natsu glared at her and she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "I'm sorry Natsu." She mumbled.

"Oh, what was that?" Natsu smirked.

"I said I'm sorry."

"For?" He pressed.

"For elbowing you in the stomach."

"And?"

She glared and her red mark reappeared. "You're really pushing it." He grinned and she raised her hand, causing his grin to disappear instantly, replaced with a flinch. "That's more like it." She smirked. "Now, I'm sorry for wrongly accusing you and elbowing you in your tummy," she stuck her tongue out, "when the whole situation was clearly my fault."

"It's okay Luce." He grinned.

"Now I'm going to take a shower, you stay here, don't burn anything." She glared. "You can take a shower when I come back."

"Yes mam!"

Lucy grabbed her clothes and walked out of the room. But she decided to stay by her door and listen to their conversation.

"You realize I only moved once?" Natsu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Really? You kicked me twice!" Happy glared.

"Sorry. I'm glad you woke up though. Lucy wouldn't believe my story without proof."

"She's a grump."

Lucy growled in her head, continuing to listen to their conversation.

"I know." Natsu agreed. "Wait a second." He sniffed the air.

_Uh oh._ Lucy thought.

"It's not polite to spy Lucy!" Natsu shouted from her bed.

Pretending like she didn't hear them over the shower, the Celestial mage crept to her bathroom, blushing. _Forgot he could do that_. She thought. She sighed and turned her shower on.

...

Ten minutes later, her eyes widened in realization. _Today is the Fairy Fourth Festival! _She thought excitedly. _I can't wait, it's going to be so~ much fun! We need to hurry if we're going to be on time. _She stepped out of the shower, dried off and walked into her bedroom.

"Nin nin!" Natsu shouted, jumping out from behind her door. The girl shrieked and fell onto the floor, clutching her towel.

"Natsu!" She scowled.

"Not Natsu." He shook his head. "The name's Blaze. Ninja Blaze." He adjusted his crooked scarf back into ninja position and crouched behind her door again.

"Well, Ninja Blaze." She said rolling her eyes. "You shouldn't scare people like that! What if I'd dropped my towel?"

"No big deal Luce." Natsu shrugged, peeking from behind the door. "Just pick it back up." He recrouched himself behind the door and brought his voice to a whisper. "Shhhh, Luce. You're too loud. Blue Nekomander, the dark Ninja will hear us."

_Blue Nekomander?_ Lucy thought shaking her head. "You mean Happy?"

"Who's Happy?" He asked. "It's Blue Nekomander! I'm on a mission to eliminate him. You're gonna blow my cover, nin nin."

"Whatever." She shrugged, walking to her closet.

"Shuper dark nin nin!" Happy yelled, thrusting a makeshift sword at her.

Lucy shrieked again, and fell down shaking. "Why are you in my closet?" She asked angrily.

"It's Blue Nekomander!" Natsu yelled, jumping from behind her door.

"You'll never defeat the Dark Ninjas! Nin!"

"I'm all fired up!" Ninja Blaze yelled.

Blue Nekomander laughed evilly and flew out of the room clutching his fake sword. Natsu a.k.a. Ninja Blaze chased after him, holding a fake sword of his own.

Lucy sweatdropped and changed into the outfit she bought yesterday. She was wearing skinny jeans with a top that was light pink. She had on a white mid back jacket and a light pink head band. The headband had a flower on the right side. The flower was light yellow in the middle, and the petals were a fiery fusion of light pink and yellow. **(A/N I don't know how good that would actually look, but pretend it's cute! *sweatdrop* The way I imagined it, it was cute, but I probably didn't describe it right…)**

She stepped out of her closet and heard a crash.

"Crap, Happy!"

"Oh no, the monster's gonna get us! Run for your life!"

"Look what _you _did!"

"I know, she's gonna kill me and fry me for breakfrest!"

"Do Exceeds taste good?"

"No Natsu don't encourage her!"

_He would be thinking that._ She thought in annoyance. "I heard a crash!" She shouted.

"NATSHU SAVE ME!" The cat wailed.

"Are you sure it's not your imagination Lucy?" Natsu replied from the living room. "You have been imagining things lately."

_That boy has to stop turning the situation back onto me. _"I'm positive!" She yelled angrily. "I'm coming to see what it was!"

"NO~!" Happy wept.

"Shut up Happy, you gotta act like nothing's wrong. "

"Aye sir."

"I HEARD THAT!"

"AHH~" Happy yelled. "I know you're hungry Lucy, but don't eat me! I taste funny!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked twitching her eyebrow in annoyance.

"Natshu, I'm dead!"

"Stop saying Natshu."

"Help me!" The cat cried, clutching his friend's leg for life.

Lucy walked into the room with her hand balled up into fists, followed by a purple and black aura.

"Uh-oh."

"Natshu!"

"What, did, you, break?" She asked sternly.

"N-n-nothing." Happy stammered.

"Tell me, or I'll make you regret it."

"The p-picture of you, Natsu and me." He pointed at it.

"HAPPY!"

"Gomen ne, Lushy."

"That was my favorite picture!"

"Sorry…"

The girl sobbed a little, shocking Natsu and Happy.

"D-don't cry Luce." Natsu pleaded.

The girl continued her sobbing and Natsu glared at Happy.

"It's _almost _your fault too! Don't look at me!"

Natsu shook his head and walked over to Lucy. He hugged her tightly, causing her to stop crying almost instantaneously. She blushed and looked up at him. "N-Natsu?"

"I don't want to see my friend cry."

_Idiot._ "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. We shouldn't have been playing Nin nin in your apartment." He looked at her and Lucy giggled. "I promise we'll get you a new picture."

"Okay." She said, wiping her eyes. Natsu continued to hold her. "You can let go now."

"Oops! I forgot, sorry Lucy."

_What was that?_ "No problem." She looked at the clock. "It's 9:00!"

"What?"

"Erza wanted us there at 9:30!"

"Ahh~ Erza is scarier than Lucy!" Happy whined.

"Oh really, neko?" She glared.

"Ahh~ we have to monsters at our guild!"

"Three including Mira!" Natsu chimed in.

Lucy growled in annoyance. "Do you want me to fix breakfast, or should we skip?"

"Lucy! Don't make it such a hard decision!" Natsu whined. "I want your yummy food, but I don't want to be late!"

"Let's go then. I'll fix you guys breakfast some other time." She shrugged walking towards the door.

"Lucy~!" They wailed, following her out the door.

* * *

><p>AnimeFlower: Such a short chappy, considering the length of the others.<p>

Natsu: I'm actually quite disappointed.

AnimeFlower: Why? And I thought you were mad at me.

Natsu: Oh yeah! *crosses arms and pouts* Humph!

Happy: Blue Nekomander attack!

AnimeFlower: What'd you think of the Nin nin stuff? I know Lucy crying was kind of OC, but I had to do it for the hug!

Natsu: I like hugging Lucy. *realizes what he just said* Just kidding.

Lucy: HEY!

AnimeFlower: Well anyways, sorry for such a short, probably disappointing chapter. If you're disappointed, I realize this chapter was... different let's say. I'm actually kind of annoyed with it. I wanted to make it longer, but I really wanted to get this up today. Technically, tonight. (Almost 11pm here.) Gah, I feel like they were OOC, or atleast Lucy crying was OOC and possibly the hug, but what he said brought it back. I had about another page done after this one, but it would've taken forever to figure out a place to stop again. So I'm sorry if my chapter disappointed you… I promise, the next one will be better and longer!

Natsu: It better be.

AnimeFlower: I thought you were mad?

Natsu: *growls and looks the other way*

AnimeFlower: So, what did you think honestly? … I promise the next chapter will be better! And longer!

Lucy: It's okay Anime-chan. We all know you did your best.

AnimeFlower: *sighs in annoyance.*

Lucy: What?

AnimeFlower: You know what! *sits in depression chair*

Lucy: No~!

AnimeFlower: Leave me alone! *sobs*

Happy: Review and help her feel better!

* * *

><p>Special thanks to all my reviewers! You're the best! I can't thank you enough, and even if this chapter is a bit different than the others, I hope you liked it a little and will stick with my story. It's closing in one or two chapters! PS, updates could start being more spaced because my eyesight has taken a dramatic turn… if you know what I mean. *growls* If it turns out a majority of people didn't like this chapter, i'll consider rewriting it, or just making the next chapter mindblowingly awesome. Or doing my best to do so. So I hope you enjoyed my chapter (despite everything i said), see you next chapter!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Festival! Part 2

**Fairy Fourth**

**Summary: **** The guild is busy planning their huge annual anniversary celebration. With barbeques, beer, fireworks, games, an unusual tradition plus a special occurrence that only the Master knows about, this Fairy Fourth will be the most exciting one yet! Let's just hope Lucy is prepared for this… This is my first fan fic! R&R please! Rated T for cursing. Also, Nalu & Gruvia but mostly Nalu. Possible appearances from some of the Edos too. Genres: Humor, Friendship, and Romance. I hope you enjoy! c(= P.s. this is for the fourth of July!**

AnimeFlower: Another thanks to my reviewers! I need to stop being so hard on myself…

Natsu: No, you need to feel the pain I feel when you said my punishment was to be put on a rollercoaster!

AnimeFlower: *sweatdrop*

Lucy: Ignore him. If it helps I like your story.

Natsu: That's because you don't have anything bad happen to you!

Lucy: I let you sleep in my house… You broke my picture… You scared me… You teased me… I had to go shopping with anti-shopper Erza…

Natsu: I'm gonna tell her you said that!

Lucy: NO! *cries*

Natsu: *shocked look* Fine. But what's wrong with us sleeping in your house?

Lucy: _Every_thing_._

Natsu: *Growls*

Lucy:_ Too bad Natsu doesn't know I fake cried … *evil laugh*_

Natsu: What was that laugh Lucy?

Lucy: I did that out loud?

Natsu: … um. Maybe? _No. *Eviler laugh* I'm so~ telling Erza._

AnimeFlower: … No comment. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and gosh, I really need to stop being so hard on myself. Seriously.

Lucy: Yeah you should.

Happy: Aye sir! AF1-chan does not own Fairy Tail or Hiro Mashima!

Chibi Natsu: It's been awhile since you've seen me! So… Onto~ the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6, the day of the Festival (!), Part 2<strong>

**Last time…**

"HAPPY!"

"Gomen ne, Lushy."

"That was my favorite picture!"

"Sorry…"

The girl sobbed a little, shocking Natsu and Happy.

"D-don't cry Luce." Natsu pleaded.

The girl continued her sobbing and Natsu glared at Happy.

"It's _almost _your fault too! Don't look at me!"

Natsu shook his head and walked over to Lucy. He hugged her tightly, causing her to stop crying almost instantaneously. She blushed and looked up at him. "N-Natsu?"

"I don't want to see my friend cry."

_Idiot._ "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. We shouldn't have been playing Nin nin in your apartment." He looked at her and Lucy giggled. "I promise we'll get you a new picture."

"Okay." She said, wiping her eyes. Natsu continued to hold her. "You can let go now."

"Oops! I forgot, sorry Lucy."

_What was that?_ "No problem." She looked at the clock. "It's 9:00!"

"What?"

"Erza wanted us there at 9:30!"

"Ahh~ Erza is scarier than Lucy!" Happy whined.

"Oh really, neko?" She glared.

"Ahh~ we have two monsters at our guild!"

"Three including Mira!" Natsu chimed in.

Lucy growled in annoyance. "Do you want me to fix breakfast, or should we skip?"

"Lucy! Don't make it such a hard decision!" Natsu whined. "I want your yummy food, but I don't want to be late!"

"Let's go then. I'll fix you guys breakfast some other time." She shrugged walking towards the door.

"Lucy~!" They wailed, following her out the door.

…**.**

They walked to the guild in silence, leaving each other to their own thoughts.

_I could've sworn he was blushing when I told him about the towel. And what was that hug?_ Lucy thought. She put a finger to her chin and glanced at Natsu who was walking with his hands on his head, appearing to be deep in thought as well. _Does he…? No way! Natsu is too… Natsu for that. Probably didn't even see him blush at all. Do I like him? Wait what? No way! He is kinda cute, but we're best friends, and this is Natsu we're talking about!_

_I want to tell her… _Natsu thought_. My realization… but I don't want to ruin our friendship._ He looked over at her and saw she was looking at him. She blushed and looked ahead of her. _So weird…_

"Hey look the guild!" Lucy exclaimed, breaking their silence.

"Really? Let's go!" Natsu shouted, attempting to grab her hand. She smacked it away and scowled. "Why'd you do that Lucy?" He pouted.

"I'm trying to save you from my wrath." She glared.

Natsu thought a moment and remembered the no-running-or-I'll-kill-you rule. "Fine." He pouted, crossing his arms like a baby. "But it's probably almost 9:30 and if we aren't there soon, who knows what Erza will do to us." He shuddered.

"We can run there on our own." Lucy replied. "You run too fast. I run just right. Happy can fly. Problem solved."

"We won't make it." Natsu complained. "Come on Luce, I won't run too fast. I'll even carry you. Deal?"

_Hmm… He won't run fast._ Lucy pondered. _He'll carry me… I won't have to walk anymore… _"Deal." She said flatly.

"Alright!" He exclaimed, picking her up. "Here we go!" He yelled, running full speed.

"N-N-Nat-su!" She stammered, holding on to him for life. "Stop runn-ing s-so f-f-fast! I t-thought you s-s-said you wouldn't r-run!" The ground was just too bumpy, not to mention Natsu was running. Lucy held on tighter for fear she would fall.

"Oh come on Lucy it's not that bad."

"F-For you!" she retaliated. "O-Oi, where's H-Happy?"

Natsu looked up and realized the feline was not there. "I don't know. He probably flew to the guild already."

"Oh."

"We're here!" He yelled, not stopping by the grass like usual.

"Put me down!" She protested.

"No~, it's faster this way."

"Put me down!"

"No~" He whined. He resisted the urge to kick the door open and instead pushed it open calmly. The whole guild eyed them, with smirks, whispers and suspicious glances. Among the crowd was a smirking blue cat, sitting at their table. They glared at him, but the almost silence turned into giggles and snickers, along with the whispering.

"Not again~." Lucy whined. "You seriously have to stop carrying me if this keeps up. Put me down at our table, Natsu."

"O-okay." _And we're brought back to the question of what's wrong with dating me… _he thought with a frown. _No way I can tell her now_. He set her down next to Erza, who was eyeing the two suspiciously. "W-what is it?" He asked suspiciously.

"You've been holding her a lot lately. What's going on?" She squinted.

"Nothing?" He replied.

"You better not hurt her." Erza glared, holding a sword to his throat. "Or I will make you feel her pain. Understand?" Natsu gulped and shook his head in rapid succession.

"But E-Erza." Lucy stammered with a sweatdrop. "Me and Natsu aren't dating."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!" Natsu chimed in. "We'll never date because we're just nakama and that would ruin it, right?" _If she doesn't want to date me, then I guess we'll just be friends. Forever._ He thought sadly.

"Exactly." Lucy said flatly. _So that's how he feels? I knew he was too Natsu for anything like a relationship._ She thought in disappointment. _Why do I care anyway? _She turned her attention to Erza. "So no need to kill him, 'kay Erza?"

Erza looked at Gray and sighed. "Alright. Well, I can't wait till this thing starts!"

"I can't either!" Lucy exclaimed, unfazed by Erza's cheeriness. "This should be fun~" Gray, Erza and Natsu smirked at each other. "W-What was that for?" She asked warily.

"The treatment." They said simultaneously.

"What?"

"I already told you Lucy." Natsu moaned in a ghostly voice.

"He told~ you Lucy." Gray howled like a ghost.

Lucy sweatdropped and thought back to the first time Natsu told her about the Festival. "The newbie treatment?" She gasped. Juvia, Carla and Wendy looked up in concern. Gajeel nonchalantly looked over.

"That's right Lucy." Erza joined in, continuing the ghost game.

"Last year was terrible." Natsu whispered mischievously.

"Yeah." Gray agreed. "Poor Hannah." He hung his head, feigning sadness.

"Erza tried to say her name! Who is she?" Lucy asked anxiously.

The three just smirked and continued.

"And the year before…" Natsu said, holding back a smirk.

"Wasn't that when Miki was new to the guild?" Gray said, appearing to be deep in thought. **(A/N I have no idea how long Miki has been there. Yes she's real, she's just a minor, minor character…)**

"I think so…" Erza replied.

"Who is Hannah?" Lucy asked.

"Just a girl." Natsu replied with a smirk.

"Where is she?" She looked around the room. "Hannah! Hannah! Han~nah! Han-" Natsu clasped a hand to her mouth.

"Don't make her mad." Natsu warned.

"Where is she?"

"Shhh…"

"Natsu! What happened to her?" Lucy asked in a panic.

"She hates when people talk about her."

"W-W-W-What?"

"Stop it Luce! She's gonna get us!"

"N-N-N-Natsu! W-W-What happened to her?"

"Don't talk like that!"

"Natsu! What? Huh? How? Why? What did you guys do?"

Finally, he couldn't hold it anymore. A smirk formed on his face and he burst out laughing. "Oh Lucy! We had you going!" He laughed.

"Natsu! You were scaring me! Even you Erza! That's not nice!" She pouted.

"You have to admit it was funny!" Natsu chuckled. Happy was clutching his stomach in a laughing fit on the floor.

"You've been planning this since yesterday! Isn't that right Erza?" Lucy glared.

Erza just smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "It was a pleasure to trick you, Lucy."

"I can't believe we were even scaring the others." Gray guffawed, pointing towards Juvia, Carla and Wendy. Juvia and Wendy were blushing while Carla was death glaring at the three.

"I think we were starting to scare Gajeel!" Natsu said, doubling over in laughter.

"I won't hesitate to kick you while you're lying on the floor. In your gut. Hard." Gajeel growled.

"I'd like to see you try." Natsu glared, getting up from the floor.

"Here we go…" Lucy sighed to Levi.

"Is that a challenge?" Gajeel roared.

"You got it!" Natsu retaliated.

"You wimps couldn't hurt a fly if you tried." Gray scoffed.

"You wanna go stripper?" Natsu glared.

"Flame head!"

"Icicle!"

"Idiots!" Gajeel yelled.

"Metal detector!" They fired back.

"Assholes!" Gajeel shouted.

"That's it!" Natsu yelled, punching Gray in the face hard enough to fling him five feet away and kicking Gajeel in the gut.

"You little shit!" Gajeel roared, flinging himself at Natsu.

"Bring it!" Natsu snarled, lighting his hand on fire.

"BOYS!" Mirajane roared.

Gajeel stopped midair and landed on the table. Natsu unlit his hand ran behind a sweatdropping Lucy. Gray stood up from the place Natsu had knocked him and hid behind Juvia.

"What did I tell you about fighting in my damn bar?" She glared. "If you ever break anything again, I will personally go demon and kick all your asses! Understand?"

"Aye sir!" Natsu and Gray whimpered.

"Sure…" Gajeel grunted, acting as if the threat hadn't scared him at all.

"Good!" Mirajane glowered, stomping back to the bar.

"I've never seen Mirajane so angry…" Lucy sweatdropped.

"You should've seen her yesterday." Levi giggled. "She yelled so much when everyone left, she even threw a bottle a Gajeel!"

"She may need to take a chill pill…" Lucy whispered, sweatdrop still present.

"So is there really a special treatment for the newcomers?" Lucy asked, recapturing Wendy, Carla and Juvia's attentions. Gajeel looked over too, but he didn't look interested.

"Yeah, and it can be brutal." Levi explained. "Last year was pretty messed up."

Lucy's concerned look returned to her face. She started to say something but was interrupted by the lights flickering on and off. Finally the just stayed off, and she grabbed on to Levi's arm. She noticed it was really rough for a girl's arm, not knowing Levi had traded places with Natsu when the lights were flickering. Levi was now standing by Gajeel, unknown to the iron dragonslayer.

"Hello~ Fairy Tail!" A voice announced from the stage. The stage lights flicked on, revealing Master Makarov. "Are you ready~ for Fairy Festival?"

"YEAH!" The guild roared.

"Alright! In fifteen minutes, it will be ten a.m., and the Festival will begin! But until then, let me announce some of today's events!"

Lucy looked at her friend, who she was squeezing the life out of, and was shocked to see Natsu. He grinned at her and she gave him a confused look. She looked over to their right and saw Levi and Gajeel standing next to each other. They appeared to be blushing, and to her shock, even Gajeel! She decided it was her imagination and looked towards the stage. She couldn't help but sweatdrop when she heard Erza chanting "please have a cake exhibit" over and over again.

"Now," The Master began, "let's announce today's festivities!" He cleared his throat and continued. "Now, there have been many rumors about this," Erza's eyes lit up. "So I wish to tell you," She was practically on the edge of her seat, leaving the members of her table staring at her in curiosity. "That the rumors of a cake exhibit are false." Erza practically fell out of her chair. She glared at the tiny man, and then at Lucy, who had told her this in the first place.

_I'm so dead!_ Lucy thought miserably.

"Lucy…" Erza glared dangerously.

Natsu tried to move away from them, but Lucy held him tighter, practically suffocating his arm. "Lemme go, I don't wanna be in the way!" He whimpered.

"Natsu, please help me." The blonde begged, using puppy dog eyes.

Natsu stared at her in horror. _Gah! I don't wanna die, but I don't want to leave her either… _He thought, pondering whether or not to move away. He looked at the scarlet haired mage moving towards them, an intense glare on her face_. I gotta stay for Lucy!_ He decided.

When the scarlet mage reached the two, she was practically shooting daggers from her eyes. Lucy glanced nervously from Natsu to Erza and vise versa. "N-Nats-su." Lucy stammered.

"You lied about the cake exhibit!" Erza yelled furiously.

"I t-thought it was real! I swear!" Lucy stuttered nervously.

Erza took a step forward and Lucy squeezed his arm tighter. She waited for the scarlet mage to make her move, but they were distracted by laughter erupting from the stage.

"Eh?" Erza gasped, taking a step back.

"You all should've seen your faces! And your reactions! BWAHAHAHA!" The tiny man laughed.

"Eh?" Erza gasped a second time.

"The cake exhibit rumors are 100% true! Oh, I really had you guys going!" The Master chuckled.

Angry and annoyed mumbles could be heard all around the guild. Lucy released her grip on the boy's arm, much to his relief. "I thought I was going to die." Lucy said, letting out the breath she had been holding.

"Gomen ne, Lucy." Erza grumbled, looking at the floor. "I accused you of lying, and almost hurt you. Please, feel free to punch me."

"No, no, that's alright." Lucy insisted.

"I'll do it!" Natsu interjected, reeling his arm back.

"Natsu!" Lucy scolded.

"Sorry…" He mumbled.

"Humph. Natsu." Erza growled and walked back to her seat, mumbling about liars, fire breathers and cakes.

"Don't ever do that again unless you want to die!" Lucy scolded.

"I said sorry, gosh." He pointed out, rolling his eyes.

"Sure." Lucy scoffed, rolling her eyes at him.

The angry chatter had died down by now and Makarov cleared his throat, signaling the fact he wanted to continue. "Okay, so yes, there will be a cake exhibit, it closes at 2:30 pm today. They have a cake eating contest, a bed, samples and some other stuff." Erza practically jumped out of her chair, causing many of the guild members to stare at her in shock. She blushed and looked to the Master, nearly killing some of the guild. "I see some of us are looking forward to that event." Erza blush deepened, bringing jaw drops and intense stares.

"What are you looking at?" Erza roared at them.

"N-N-N-Nothing Erza." They stammered, turning to face the stage.

"Moving on." The Master interrupted. "This year we have a huge pool that has slides, waterfalls and a hot tub. Make sure you visit it! And now we shall announce this year's contests." He cleared his throat and continued. "We will have a beer drinking contest, a da-"

"OH YEAH!" Cana interrupted. "I'm gonna WIN baby!"

"Not this year!" Macao interjected.

"I'm in for the win!" Wakaba shouted.

"We all know that drunkard is gonna win." Jet scoffed.

"Not this year!" Macao yelled.

"Whatever." Cana snorted, rolling her eyes. "If I were you guys, I'd just give up now and listen to Droy. I'm gonna win."

"It's Jet…" Jet sighed weakly, but he was ignored by the group.

"We'll see!" Wakaba growled.

Master Makarov cleared his throat, silencing the fighting instantly. "As I was saying." He growled. "We are having a dancing contest, several food competitions, and finally, a cooking contest. Any comments before I continue."

_A cooking contest?_ Lucy thought. _Maybe I shou-_

"I have a comment!" Natsu shouted.

_Don't tell me…_

"Who wants to bet that Lucy can beat Mirajane in a cooking contest?" He smirked evilly at the girl.

_Damn it Natsu!_

The guild roared in approval of this announcement.

"Nat~su." She glowered.

He coughed nervously and continued. "Alright people! Place your bets! Mirajane or Lucy?"

"Lucy can cook?" Someone said.

"Betting on Mirajane."

"The blonde looks like she can cook."

"Ten bucks on Lucy!"

"Fifty on Mira!"

"A hundred on Lucy!"

"You're gonna lose that money pal! A thousand on MiraJ!"

"NATSU!" Lucy shouted. "Why? Mira's gonna kill me!"

"You'll win, I promise." Natsu grinned.

"And if I don't?" She glared.

"Who ever bet a hundred on you is gonna be _pissed_." He shrugged.

Lucy sighed in defeat. She looked up to see Mira glaring at her from across the room. "Natsu! Mira is gonna kill me! Look!" She stammered, tossing her head in the direction of the challenged mage.

"Oh ho ho Lucy." He smirked. "I would help, but I've gotten my fair share of that monster this week."

"Natsu! This is your fault! You better help!"

"It was spontaneous, I didn't mean too."

"YES YOU DID!" Lucy roared.

"SETTLE DOWN!" Makarov shouted into the microphone. "That was very brave of you, Lucy."

"Natsu volunteered me! I didn't do anything!" She wailed.

"Sure, sure." He said, waving her off. "So now there will be two cooking contests! One exclusively for Mira and Lucy, and another for anyone who wants to enter. Now, today, we have several new attractions for you." He smirked at Lucy's group. "You have the chance to throw pies at Gajeel's face." Jet and Droy whooped while Levi giggled. Gajeel resisted the urge to punch the 'twins' in their weakling guts and tried his best to ignore Levi's giggling.

"There is a dunking booth, and the dunkee is Happy." Happy sighed and hung his head, while Carla snickered at his pitiful state.

"Gray will be doing several things." Gray groaned. "Well, actually just two. You can watch him kiss monsters at a kissing booth." Snickers were heard all around the guild. "You may kiss him if you like." Even more snickers were heard and Gray literally growled at them. Juvia was blushing, but she hadn't passed out. Lucy thought this was suspicious and was planning to tease her about that later. "Be sure to say hi to him while he's on trash duty." The snickering turned into full-blown laughter. "I also had him make ice sculptures, so be sure to check out that exhibit. Now, some of the sculptures may shock you, but I had him make those, so don't get mad at him." Whispers were heard around the guild.

"Finally, we turn our attention to Natsu." He smirked at Natsu's grimace. "He will be cooking the barbeque for two hours, and tonight he will be roasting the marshmallows for about 15 minutes. After his time is up, you can roast your own marshmallows and someone else will be doing the barbeque. Now for the fun part." Natsu's grimace intensified. "There is a new rollercoaster this year. Two actually. Natsu will be riding an incredibly fast rollercoaster by himself, fifteen times. It activates every time fifteen people show up. If anyone wants to ride the coaster, there is a duplicate one located nearby. So, if Natsu has ever made you mad, you need anger management, just feel like it, or just wanna be mean, go see poor Natsu's rollercoaster." Makarov smirked and Natsu passed out onto Lucy, who was stroking his hair in a pitying manor.

"Speaking of marshmallow roasts and tonight," The master began, "be sure you stay tonight. There will be fireworks as always, and this year, something very special will be happening." Whispers could be heard around the guild. "I can't tell you much but I will tell you this." He paused for effect. "Before or after the fireworks, a cosmic event that happens every hundred to two hundred years will occur. If a piece of this event lands by you, be sure to pick it up. You will be surprised with what's on the other side." More whispers were heard.

"Finally, we shall talk about the newbie introduction." Cheers were heard around the guild. Lucy shrunk into her seat, afraid of what was coming next. "In the past, our newbie Festival introductions have been really over the top." More cheers were heard. "This year we a taking it down a notch and-" he was interrupted by loud sighs, boos and groans. "Now, I know how you feel. But, this year we cannot do a crazy treatment, I mean introduction, like always. However, I believe it will still be exciting, and it starts at 11:30. Be there~." He grinned. "There are a lot of other attractions to go to and things to explore this year, so make sure you stay for the whole day! Alright, it begins in one minute, so please wait patiently and talk amongst yourselves." With that, he walked off the stage and the stage lights dimmed significantly.

"Why didn't he turn on the lights?" Lucy pouted.

"Who knows?" Natsu shrugged. "Lucy~ I'm being tortured today." He whined.

"I know…" Lucy sweatdropped. "Do you know what cosmic event he was talking about? What did he mean?"

"Ji-chan told me about it!" Natsu exclaimed. "He said," He started talking in an old man voice, "this cosmic event is special, it has to do with… something."

"NATSU!" Lucy scolded. "How can you forget?"

"I d-don't kn-know?" He stammered. "What's a cosmic event anyway?"

"It's like a meteor shower or shooting stars or whatever's going on in the sky." She tried to explain. Her definition wasn't very good, but Natsu seemed satisfied.

"Oh really?" He asked, intrigued. "That's cool! Hey, you're gonna stick with me during the Festival right?"

"Uh, y-yeah." She stammered, blushing slightly.

"Why are you blushing?" Natsu smirked.

"I'm not blushing!" Lucy exclaimed defensively. "It's hot in here, and being next to you makes it worse!"

"So you're calling me hot?" His smirk deepened.

"Uh, no, I mean, hey look!" The flustered mage exclaimed. "The lights are starting to turn on!" _That was a close one… It's not like I like him… do I? OF course not! Thank goodness for the lights, Natsu was really getting to me._

_Lucy indirectly called me hot! Yes!_ Natsu thought happily. _Damn lights. Oh well. Time to get my rollercoaster punishment over with._ He sighed and clutched his stomach. Lucy looked over in concern, but he quickly explained his thoughts of rollercoaster terror. She shrugged and turned her attention elsewhere. _No one, deserved a punishment this cruel. No one. _He thought sickly. _This is terrible~. Ji-chan, why?_

Master walked back on to the stage, interrupting Natsu's pitiful thoughts. The lights had already begun to turn on, but it was still rather dim in the room. Makarov's hand lit up and an explosion of bright light was released onto the stage, blinding everyone in the room. When the light faded, the Master was wearing a carnival outfit and the room was brightly decorated. There were booths, games, maps and more. Somehow, even the chairs and tables they were sitting at changed.

"Alright!" Master announced. "Happy Fairy Fourth everyone! You may leave now." As soon as he said leave, everyone stood up and ran around the building, exploring. Except for the offenders, who walked slowly to their stations, heads hung. Master Makarov glared at them, and they ran outside, attempting to find their booths before they got a harsher punishment.

Lucy giggled, grabbed Juvia and Levi by the arm and walked outside, Erza, Carla and Wendy in tow.

* * *

><p>AnimeFlower: The End.<p>

Natsu: WHAT?

AnimeFlower: I'm just kidding, gosh. My eyes hurt so~ bad.

Lucy: Get off the computer!

AnimeFlower: I have to publish this first! MLEH! That was probably a weird way to end the chapter, and you're probably like, GET ON WITH THE FESTIVAL ALREADY! But I wanted FFF to be in one chapter. (Depending on the length… If it's more than 21 pages, it'll have to be two chapters.) (P.s.s., you're probably like, 21 pages, what~?)(P.s.s.s.s. if it actually gets to 21 pages (+), I'll split it in half)(P.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s. Maybe…)

Lucy: Okay… so start writing!

AnimeFlower: LEAVE ME ALONE! Now, just to clear you up on the Nalu status, Natsu has realized his feelings for Lucy, but Lucy is still pondering her feelings.

Lucy: You like me Natsu?

Natsu: NO! *blushes*

Lucy: … *lone tear slides down face*

Natsu: I didn't mean it like that! Come on Luce!

AnimeFlower: That wasn't very nice, Natsu.

Natsu: I didn't mean it that way!

AnimeFlower: Shame. I kinda feel bad for what I did at the beginning of the chapter, but it must be that way! (Fly to: Erza, Lucy and Natsu scene. A little past the beginning, first time Erza appears in this chapter.) Speaking of Erza, was she OOC? I don't really think she was, but something keeps making me think she was. Sorry about the long lack of updating, I just had a case of writers block. I have a feeling it's gonna revisit.

Lucy: Writers block sucks!

AnimeFlower: I KNOW RIGHT? *hi fives Lucy* Mirajane is still scary, and she might kill Lucy. But I have a feeling she'll lighten up… maybe. I got ten reviews last chapter! *does a little dance* Yay! You guys make me so happy! PS. Thanks for you're support, I'm really too hard on myself…

Natsu: I hate you! And that bastard Gray!

AnimeFlower: I'm sure Gray hates you too. But I love you Natsu! *Glomps*

Natsu: He-lp, me.

Lucy: *squirts AF1 with water*

AnimeFlower: *hisses at Lucy*

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

AnimeFlower: *stops glomping Natsu* Anyways, sorry about that. Speaking of Gray, that new episode of Fairy Tail made me like him a lot more! I already liked him, but that episode was awesome! I love Gajeel-kun too! Natsu and Lucy are awesome as always!

Gajeel: Eww, don't call me Gajeel-kun!

Juvia: Juvia calls you Gajeel-kun. If you don't like Gajeel-kun, Juvia will stop saying that. *sniffs sadly*

Gajeel: That's not what I meant! Gah, whatever.

AnimeFlower: Episode 88 people! I really feel like an announcer now. Oh, and I'm about to edit my previous chapters (tomorrow though because it's 10:30, and because it's 10:30, probably this one too), for lines and grammar only. Nothing will change, and for those with alerts, if you get an email about those chapters, I'm editing the grammar and such. Not the events. Alright, I think that's all my announcements. Happy!

Chibi Happy: Aye Swir~! You knows that review buchon is asking fwor you! Wiview pwease!

Happy: Chibi me! *Hugs* So kawaii!

Lucy and Natsu: *sweat drop*

Chibi Happy: Aye! Weview for the modderlowd!

~.~.~

One more thing, to my anonymous reviewer, grandine132, that is a really good idea, but due to the story flow, I don't know if it would fit in… If it can I'll try, but I'll fulfill your wish in a different way, if you know what I mean. So don't worry. I'll try my best to fit it in!

Happy: Alright, hit tat button pwease!


	7. Chapter 7: Festival! Part 3 Preview? !

**Fairy Fourth**

**Summary: **** The guild is busy planning their huge annual anniversary celebration. With barbeques, beer, fireworks, games, an unusual tradition plus a special occurrence that only the Master knows about, this Fairy Fourth will be the most exciting one yet! Let's just hope Lucy is prepared for this… This is my first fan fic! R&R please! Rated T for cursing. Also, Nalu & Gruvia but mostly Nalu. Possible appearances from some of the Edos too. Genres: Humor, Friendship, and Romance. I hope you enjoy! c(= P.s. this is for the fourth of July!**

AnimeFlower: YO!

Lucy: YES! Finally another chapter…

AnimeFlower: NO!

Lucy: WHAT?

AnimeFlower: Now I know you guys were like, OMGROFLLMAOLOLOMGMOMFG new but unfortunately short chappy~ but no. (It's random txt thingys, don't try to decipher it… unless you must) Anyways, I've been working on the final chapter for a long time now, and its super long, so I might split it up. Not the point. School is approaching a little too fast and I have four summer book reports I need done by August 22, when school starts for me. And actually probably about August 18 or so because we're going on vacation right before school starts. (Not my idea, and frankly, I could stay here, considering we go to school the day after we come back! T_T) Anyways, I decided to post this because some of you were probably starting to worry-

Natsu: Not!

AnimeFlower: *Growls* Anyways, so I'm gonna start this book report stuff and get it done as soon as possible because I really want to finish this story. I've been working on it everyday since I last posted, except for the two I was sent to summer camp against my will. I've been trying to work on it all day every day, but every once and a while I get writers block so I have to like walk around for a while or do something else till inspiration hits. I'm on a roll right now, but I decided to type this up. A lot of stories on my alerts list updated today, so I was like, well, if everyone else is updating, I might as well give them a little something. So here you go! I'm gonna get those reports done ASAP! I wanted to finish this before July ended, but seeing as its a few days from ending, probably not. So here you are! :) yes yes. But on my lunch breaks and breaks in general, I continued my quest on watching Fairy Tail over again. I recommend rewatching it. It reveals a lot of things you missed the first time around. Did you know there were two OVAs? I didn't till yesterday. Check um out! Finally, I just wanted to say Natsu isn't as big of an idiot when it comes to girls as I thought! I found a Natsu pervy moment! I was like O_o XD AHAHAHAH Natsu! I didn't even notice when I watched it the first time! But of course, it's still Natsu so it's barely pervy. Like so barely pervy you might not even notice unless you pay attention… *pouts.* (a little hint, I am watching the Battle of Fairy Tail arch… ) But of course, like I said, it's still Natsu so it's barely pervy…

Natsu: IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN SOMETHING?

AnimeFlower: Quite possibly actually. Well anyways, I wish they would make episodes faster... and also that I would stop ruining surprises for myself! Stupid Fairy Tail Wikia and all its addicting spoilers… So I gotta go get four stupid book reports done.

Happy: AYE! She's working hard for you guys! She'll update soon!

AnimeFlower: But, if you need some satisafication, (made it up just now XD), I will give you a little teaser of the next chapter.

**NEXT TIME….**

"Sure…" Lucy replied, waving her off.

"What was that?" Erza glared dangerously.

"N-Nothing." Lucy assured her, hiding behind Natsu.

"OI!" Gray called, running towards them.

"What the hell are you doing back here?" Natsu asked, balling his hands into fists.

"Shut up idiot." Gray glared. Before Natsu could say anything else, he continued. "I hope you guys haven't been standing there since I left, because it's 11:20 right now."

"WHAT?" Erza and Natsu exclaimed.

"Yep. I was sent to get you. You have ten minutes to get there."

"Get where?" Lucy asked, but then she remembered the special thing they were going to get. "Do we really want to go?" She asked warily.

"Come on Luce! It'll be fun!" Natsu reassured. _For us that is…_

"Fine. Come on my fellow newbs, we're gonna be late…" Lucy sighed. She walked up to Gray, earning a glare from Juvia and Natsu. "Lead the way!"

"Sure." He grinned, fighting a blush. "Come on guys." He turned and began to walk.

"That little…" Juvia growled.

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted.

Lucy turned around to look at him. "What?"

Natsu ran up to Lucy and threw his arm around her shoulder. "I'm your escort for today! Not Gray!" He pouted.

"G-Gray was w-walking everyone to the stage, n-not just m-me." She stammered, fighting a fearsome blush.

"Well _I'll _walk _you_." He grinned, using that charm.

"But we're a g-group…"

"Fine. But stay next to me."

"H-Hai…"

"OOOH Lucy." Levi giggled.

"Well played, Natsu." Erza smirked.

"See! I told you their a cute couple!" Wendy grinned.

"It's not like that!" Lucy blushed.

…

AnimeFlower: There's your sneak peak.

Lucy: What happens next? Where are they going? Will Natsu please get his arm off me?

AnimeFlower: You'll see when I update it.

Lucy: UGH! Why'd you do that? Expecially ending it with his arm on me!

AnimeFlower: Because I have no idea when I'm updating, and i wanted to give you a fluffeh-ish part, that's why! I hope I didn't give away too much. But mleh. And I will now bring out my warning guy. Gajeel?

Gajeel: Tch. Warning guy? Really? Can't believe I'm doing this. *pulls out paper* Warning, warning, the next chapter contains fighting, minor jealousy, Nalu, Gruvia, GajeelXLevi- wait what?

AnimeFlower: Continue… *shows him whip made of fire*

Gajeel: Fine, fine! Crackish scenes, fluff, sweetness and over all craziness. The next chapter could literally melt your eyes from all its components, so you have been warned. *crumples paper* Can I go now?

AnimeFlower: Yes, yes you may. *watches Gajeel leave* So… I'm sorry I can't do the next chapter sooner, but my parents are really beginning to bug me about this project. So yeah. And I'll probably edit that scene a bit, but you'll still know when you see it, whether I edit it or not. Catch ya later!

Happy: AYE! (This ish a filler chapter, so you don't have to weview, but it'd be nice if you did anyway… *smiles sweetly* Maybe you'll get a modderlowd! OOPA!)

...

So not looking forward to eighth grade… *passes out from fear*

*Wakes up* OH and a little note-note. Someone pmed me and asked why Lisanna was in the story, and a certain someone who starts with a P was not. (I don't want to spoil stuff for anyone!) The anime hasn't made him a good guy yet, but he's in the anime still, and although Lisanna has been seen, she is not officially back in the story either. But~ a lot of fics have Lisanna, and I rarely see any with _, so I decided not to add him because he's not official in my mind. So :P … man, stupid Wikia and it's addictiveness! Officially banned myself… T_T. Can't wait till this arch is over. Anyways, there's your answer, and to anyone else who happened to be wondering. And can someone tell me the couple name for Gajeel and Levi? Please? Well anyway, now I really gotta go. Later! XD


	8. Chapter 8: Festival! Part 3

**Fairy Fourth**

**Summary: **** The guild is busy planning their huge annual anniversary celebration. With barbeques, beer, fireworks, games, an unusual tradition plus a special occurrence that only the Master knows about, this Fairy Fourth will be the most exciting one yet! Let's just hope Lucy is prepared for this… This is my first fan fic! R&R please! Rated T for cursing. Also, Nalu & Gruvia but mostly Nalu. Possible appearances from some of the Edos too. Genres: Humor, Friendship, and Romance. I hope you enjoy! c(= P.s. this is for the fourth of July!**

AnimeFlower: YO~~~ I feel so~ bad, I took incredibly too long on this chapter. Gomen ne!

Lucy: They're mad at you.

AnimeFlower: NO~! Please don't be mad! I'm really sorry. Make sure you read the author's note at the end! It's important~ (not really, but read it anyway.)

Lucy: …

AnimeFlower: We'll anyways, I'm a review away from having 60 reviews! Yay!

Natsu: Humph!

AnimeFlower: Oh come on Natsu, get over it.

Natsu: You make me mad!

AnimeFlower: If you don't get over it, I won't give you that special ending I told you about.

Natsu: The one where….

AnimeFlower: That's the one.

Natsu: Fine.

Lucy: What are you guys talking about?

Natsu: Nothing?

AnimeFlower: Its okay, Lucy.

Lucy: I don't like being left in the dark…

AnimeFlower: HAPPY!

Lucy: HEY!

Happy: Aye Sir! Lucy does not own Fairy Tail or AnimeFlower! If she did, she'd probably have her and Natsu kiss! *snickers*

Lucy: *blushes* Happy! What are you talking about? N-Natsu and I are friends! A-And of course I don't own AF1-chan!

Natsu: You want to kiss me? *smirks evilly*

Lucy: I um, wait, what?

AnimeFlower: *saves Lucy-chan* Happy, shame. Don't play around with the disclaimer! *Mumbles* you could get me arrested or sued…

Happy: Sorry… AnimeFlower doesn't own me, Natsu, Lucy, or any other aspects of Fairy Tail. She only owns this story.

AnimeFlower: Thanks!

Lucy:_ She's so nice~!_ Okay, On to~ the story!

AnimeFlower: Hold on a second. Warning, this chapter contains lots of crack and fluff, so much crack it could kill you, so be careful! You've been warned! Most of the crack and fluff is towards the middle and the end, so don't be looking for it at the beginning. It get's better towards the middle, so if you don't like it at first, stick with it. (eh, maybe not that much crack and fluff, but there's some...)

Lucy: Alright! Now onto~ the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7, the day of the Festival (!), part 3<strong>

**Last time…**

"Oh really?" He asked, intrigued. "That's cool! Hey, you're gonna stick with me during the Festival right?"

"Uh, y-yeah." She stammered, blushing slightly.

"Why are you blushing?" Natsu smirked.

"I'm not blushing!" Lucy exclaimed defensively. "It's hot in here, and being next to you makes it worse!"

"So you're calling me hot?" His smirk deepened.

"Uh, no, I mean, hey look!" The flustered mage exclaimed. "The lights are starting to turn on!" _That was a close one… It's not like I like him… do I? OF course not! Thank goodness for the lights, Natsu was really getting to me._

_Lucy indirectly called me hot! Yes!_ Natsu thought happily. _Damn lights. Oh well. Time to get my rollercoaster punishment over with._ He sighed and clutched his stomach. Lucy looked over in concern, but he quickly explained his thoughts of rollercoaster terror. She shrugged and turned her attention elsewhere. _No one, deserved a punishment this cruel. No one. _He thought sickly. _This is terrible~. Ji-chan, why?_

Master walked back on to the stage, interrupting Natsu's pitiful thoughts. The lights had already begun to turn on, but it was still rather dim in the room. Makarov's hand lit up and an explosion of bright light was released onto the stage, blinding everyone in the room. When the light faded, the Master was wearing a carnival outfit and the room was brightly decorated. There were booths, games, maps and more. Somehow, even the chairs and tables they were sitting at changed.

"Alright!" Master announced. "Happy Fairy Fourth everyone! You may leave now." As soon as he said leave, everyone stood up and ran around the building, exploring. Except for the offenders, who walked slowly to their stations, heads hung. Master Makarov glared at them, and they ran outside, attempting to find their booths before they got a harsher punishment.

Lucy giggled, grabbed Juvia and Levi by the arm and walked outside, Erza, Carla and Wendy in tow.

~…~

"Woah." Lucy gasped. The site around her was like nothing she had ever seen before. There were so many rides, games and other things to do. There were a lot of booths, but the first one you saw was the Information booth. Lucy decided she would get some info from there later. The Festival was decorated beautifully, and it was very noisy with the music blaring and people yelling. Loudly. And then she realized, it was directed at her.

"Lu~ chan~" Levi yelled.

"Sorry. Just spacing out a little." Lucy shrugged.

"Well don't~" The peppy girl whined. "We're trying to decide where to go first. Any ideas?"

Lucy put her finger to her chin in thought. "Hmm… I would say games but Natsu isn't here so…"

"Oh, so you only want to play games with Natsu eh?" Levi smirked.

"N-No! That's not what I meant! Gosh!" The blonde blushed.

"If that's not what you meant, why are you blushing?" Erza smirked.

"Gah! We're moving on!" Lucy flushed, stomping her foot on the ground.

"Sure, sure." Wendy grinned.

"You too, Wendy-chan?" Lucy frowned. "UGH! There's nothing going on between me and Natsu. Look, there's Gray!" She shouted, pointing at the seemingly pissed off ice mage who was picking up trash. "Oi, Gray!" She called.

He looked at her, rolled his eyes and walked in the other direction. An angry red mark appeared on the back of the girl's head. "Rude!" She shouted at the air. "Juvia, you need to get a handle on your man." She smirked slyly.

"G-Gray and Juvia are not dating!" She blushed furiously.

"Why no sama at the end of Gray, eh?" Lucy continued to smirk.

"Oh yeah! She hasn't been saying that for awhile eh?" Levi grinned.

"Hey! What are we gonna do?" Juvia asked, changing the subject.

"Cake exhibit!" Erza ordered.

"What about Gajeel, Gray and Natsu?" Lucy asked. "Don't we want to wait for them?"

"No!" Erza shouted. "That cake exhibit ends at 2:30, its past ten right now, and the boys' punishments are who knows how long!"

"Gajeel, three hours, Happy, three hours, Natsu, two hours and thirty minutes, Gray two hours and twenty minutes, not including yesterday." Lucy reported. She noticed her friends were all smirking at her. "What?" She asked.

"Did Natsu tell you this?" Levi giggled.

"N-No." Lucy stuttered, looking at the ground.

Erza arched an eyebrow. "Oh really? Then who did?"

"Um…" Lucy mumbled, searching for a name.

"Are you lying to me Lucy?" Erza glared. "I will give you one chance to tell the truth. Who told you their information?"

"It was Natsu…" Lucy sighed and hung her head. The girls smirked again, giggling evilly and jumping up and down. Except Erza. She was just smirking.

"Next time tell the truth." Erza glared. "To my point," she began, reminding them of how the conversation started, "We are going to cut it close if we wait for them to get done. For now, let's go to the cake exhibit, maybe play some random games and visit them." She smirked at Lucy. "Natsu should be at the rollercoaster now. Let's go."

"Do we even know how to get there?" Lucy asked.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Erza frowned. "Well, there's a huge map inside the guild. Let's go look."

"I have a better idea." Lucy said, pointing to her find from earlier. "The Information booth has tiny maps. Come on." She gestured for them to follow her.

"I can't believe I didn't notice that before." Levi mumbled.

"Probably because you guys were too busy teasing me." Lucy murmured, rolling her eyes.

"What was that?" Erza glowered.

"Nothing, nothing." Lucy assured her.

They arrived at the Information booth moments later. A woman they had never seen before was working it. Lucy glanced at Erza in concern, but Erza didn't even acknowledge her. She tried Levi, but she didn't look concerned either. The only people who looked remotely curious were Juvia and Wendy.

"Hello, I am Millie." The purpled haired woman greeted them. "We have maps, FAQ and more. What would you like help with?"

"We would like a map." Erza stated calmly.

"One map coming up." Millie bent down, and popped back up with a map in hand. "Anywhere in particular you'd like to go to?" She asked.

"Yes, a super fast rollercoaster built for our pink haired friend." Erza replied.

"Ahh, one of the punishment people." Millie giggled. Lucy almost laughed at her choice of words. "I believe your pink friend is located here." She pointed to a place on the map. "Is that all you will be needing?"

"Yes, thank you." Erza smiled. They walked away from the information booth. "She reminds me of Laki, but with darker hair." Erza laughed.

"I agree." Lucy giggled. "She even uses strange choices of words, just like her."

"So guild members don't work the event?" Juvia asked in curiousity.

"No, they're all hired." Erza replied. "Why in Earthland would you think members would be working the event, when we're supposed to be having fun?"

The new girls looked up in thought. "I don't know?" Lucy said questioningly.

"You guys…" Erza laughed. The girls stared at her with puzzled expressions and she regained her composure. "Um, anyway, let's go see Na~tsu." She giggled. She turned and walked in the direction of the ride.

_Eww! Erza giggled! Gah I'm gonna have nightmares!_ Lucy thought. She imagined the scarlet haired mage chasing her around with a sword, attempting to corner her. When she succeeded, her sword turned into a squirt flower and splashed her. Then she started giggling giddily. Lucy screamed out in horror and Erza's giggling turned into full blown laughter. Then Erza-

"LUCY!" Erza shouted into her ear.

"KYAA!" Lucy shrieked. "What'd you do that for?" She looked at the girl who screamed in her ear. "It's Erza! She's gonna-!" She wailed, but stopped mid-sentence.

"What were you going to say?" Erza glared at the blonde.

"Uh, um nothing." Lucy smiled nervously.

"You have quite an imagination there. Guess that's to be expected from an author." Erza laughed, much to Lucy's dismay, and continued her walk towards Natsu. "Make sure you walk with us this time." Erza said flatly, without turning around.

"Okay…" Lucy sighed, trudging behind her friend.

After a few minutes of walking, they noticed the joyous screams of the crowd were beginning to get louder. Then they realized, it was one scream, and it wasn't so joyous.

"HELP ME~" The voice yelled, and a loud barfing noise was heard.

They stopped in their place, sweatdrops adorned on all their heads.

"Erza-san, how far are we from the ride?" Wendy asked.

"Far enough to where we shouldn't be able to understand what he's saying." She replied, shaking her head.

"Or hear him barf." Lucy added with a look of disgust on her face.

"LUCY! HELP ME!" The screaming boy yelled.

Erza smirked at Lucy, whose sweatdrop had become much bigger. "He would be calling for you…"

"I'm his best friend! Of course he would!" Lucy said, blushing furiously.

"Sure…" Juvia grinned.

"Don't get me started on Gray!" Lucy shouted, causing the water mage to blush furiously.

"Humph. Humans. Let's go." Carla growled, continuing her flight to the ride.

"Carla!" Wendy called after the cat. She sighed in defeat, grabbed Levi's hand and ran after her cat.

"Stop bickering over your boyfriends and come on." Erza glared.

"Aye mam!" They saluted, running full speed after Wendy and Levi.

Erza shook her head and ran after them. _This is gonna be a long~ day._ She thought with a sigh.

Five minutes later, they arrived at their destination, The Fireball. **(A/N I'm not that good at coming up with names :p ) **They glanced around the rollercoaster section of the festival. The saw at least eight coasters, plus the fake one made especially for Natsu. The Fireball came to a stop moments after they approached it. A boy with pink hair was slumped over the side, looking deathly sick. He weakly sniffed the air and attempted to sit up with all the strength he had left.

"Lu-cy." He moaned, just barely sitting up.

"Natsu, are you okay?" The celestial mage asked, running to the boy.

"No~." He groaned. "I got, I think, five, seven… gah, help, Luce me." He babbled.

_He's not making much sense…_ she thought. She began petting his hair gently and he grabbed desperately onto her arm. His grip was so tight, Lucy's hand felt like it was turning colors. "How many times have you rode the-" But her words were cut off when the ride started moving. "Oh shi~!" She screeched as the ride took off at an incredibly high speed. Unfortunately, Natsu was holding her arm, and he didn't let go when the ride started. "PULL ME IN YOU IDIOT!" She screamed.

He was so out of it, he didn't even realize he pulled her along for the ride. "Wahhh! I wanna, get off!" He moaned. The girl glared dangerously at the sick looking boy. The ride took a sharp turn and the girl screeched, alerting Natsu to her presence. He struggled to put her into the cart. "I didn't know, I had pulled, you on… I'm sorry, I didn't… mean to…" He moaned.

She growled and hit him on the head causing a ghost to fly out of his mouth. "I don't have a seatbelt!" She roared, trying to hang onto the handles. "I'm gonna fly out!"

"I wish I didn't have a, seatbelt, so I could, jump out." Natsu moaned, weakly rubbing his head. He slumped over in his seat even further, mumbling something incoherent.

Lucy shook her head and was going to laugh at his current state, but the ride decided to a sharp dip down, which lifted her out of her seat, screaming for life. She was gripping the handles so hard, there was probably going to be a dent in them when the got off. "NATSU!" She screamed. The ride continued to fly downward, and Lucy wondered how long she was going to be dangling by handle bars. The ride finally went up and Lucy's butt collided with the seat, making a rather loud noise.

Natsu mustered up a smirk, but was promptly smacked by Lucy. "Don't you dare say anything." She growled.

"A-Aye." He whimpered. The ride took another dip downwards, but this time, Lucy wasn't prepared. Right before she flew out, she grabbed the bar with one hand, which was beginning to slip. Natsu looked at her in a panic and fought his motion sickness with all his might. He grabbed onto her waist and pulled her in, which was very difficult, seeing they were still going down and he was weakened a great deal. He managed to pull her in and held onto her waist to keep her from flying up. When the ride came out of the dip, he sighed in relief, but didn't let go, seeing how weak he was.

"T-thank you." She blushed, but promptly began screaming again. _At this point, I couldn't care if he was holding me pervertedly, as long as I don't fly out again!_ She thought miserably. _Wait…_ After several twists, turns and swirls, the ride dipped down a final time, eventually bringing the two to their destination. Erza, Wendy, Juvia, Levi and Carla were smirking at Natsu's tight hold on Lucy. _They planned this! _She thought angrily. "I gotta go now Natsu." She said woozily.

"NO! Don't leave me… on, this hell hole!" He whined.

Lucy struggled to get up, but Natsu wouldn't let her. Unfortunatly, she felt slightly sick, and Natsu was using all the strength he could muster to hold her. "I'm not riding, this thing again! I didn't even have a seatbelt!"

"I'll, be your seatbelt." He grinned weakly, attempting to use his hidden charm. But of course it failed due to how sick he looked and felt.

"HELL NO!" She shrieked, punching him in the head. He retracted his grip in pain and a ghost flew out of his mouth. Lucy jumped off faster than you'd think she could after that ride and ran over to her smug looking friends. She glared at them, and watched as the ride lifted off again, Natsu screaming for life. She shook her head, but returned her attention to her friends. "You guys did that on purpose." She glared, a dark aura surrounding her.

"Did we now?" Erza smirked.

"He was holding you awfully tight…" Levi grinned.

"Juvia saw you almost fly off the ride." Juvia smirked.

"Then why the _shell,_ are you smirking?" Lucy asked furiously.

"Because Natsu saved you despite his sickness." She replied, folding her arms.

"Normally, nothing, not even a monster about to eat him would snap him out of his motion sickness." Erza smirked.

"He saved me because we're nakama and I could've died! Gosh! And stop smirking already! It's irritating!"

"You and Natsu-san make a good couple Lucy-san!" Wendy smiled sweetly.

"I have to agree with Wendy, Lucy." Carla added.

Lucy facepalmed herself. "We're just friends."

"Sure…" Levi grinned.

"For now…" Erza chimed in.

"AGH! Moving on!" Lucy growled in frustration. She sat down on a nearby bench and shook her head. _Why~ _she thought. _N-Natsu is my best friend! Why do they think it's something more? _She sighed._ But what if we took it to the next level? Wait, what am I thinking? Natsu is too Natsu for that, right? But that might be nice… NO! I CAN'T THINK LIKE THAT!_ She jumped out of her seat with a squeal, getting suspicious looks from all those around her. _Do I like him?_ She thought, placing a finger to her chin. She had a feeling she knew what the answer was, but before she could answer herself, she heard an extremely loud clicking noise, breaking her train of thought.

Lucy looked to the ride and saw its doors were open. Apparently, her ride had been the second to last ride on the terror-coaster. The ride was making a hissing noise, as if trying to scare Natsu off the ride. Natsu ignored the noise and continued to lay in a fetal position, moaning.

"Hmm… the doors are open and the seatbelt is unlocked, yet he's still laying there." Erza frowned.

"Don't state the obvious!" Lucy yelled, eyes bulging slightly.

"He-cat owner, come on, some people want to enjoy the Festival." Carla growled.

"Now Carla," Wendy scolded, "that wouldn't make me go anywhere."

"Humph." The cat grunted, crossing her arms. "I tried."

"Oi, Natsu!" Lucy called. "The ride is over! Let's go!"

He mumbled something but continued to lay there. The small crowd around his ride had dispersed as soon as the doors clicked open, leaving the six girls and Natsu. Lucy shook her head and walked over to him, the rest of the girls following suit.

"Come on!" Lucy pleaded.

"I feel, terrible~" He moaned.

"But we want to go~" She whined.

"Maybe if you kiss him, he'll get up." Levi smirked.

"LEVI!" Lucy shouted blushing. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a tinge of red on Natsu's face and a hint of a smirk. She decided the blush was her imagination, but the smirk wasn't.

"That might make me move." Natsu grinned.

"NO! Judging by your grin and your lack of pausing during the sentence, you're all better now! Get up!"

"Lucy…" He moaned. "I don't want to move."

"I'm not kissing my best friend."

"You don't have to! Either way I wouldn't move."

Lucy nearly growled in her annoyance. In a flash her scowl turned into a devious smirk. "The master told me that if you stay on too long after the ride lets you off, it will strap you back in and take you on as many rides as there are people around here." She smirked, crossing her arms. "No stops, higher speed."

"WHAT?" Natsu yelled. He jumped to his feet and scrambled off the ride. Once he got to the bench, he flopped down on the grass, clutching his stomach. "Oh my goodness…" He groaned.

"Stupid human. He's on the ground even though there's a bench right there." Carla said shaking her head.

"Carla…"

"Humph."

"Natsu! Come on!" Lucy begged.

"My stomach hurts…"

"Wendy?" Lucy called.

"Can't help him, sorry." Wendy shrugged.

_Why do I think she's lying?_ Lucy thought in annoyance. "Come on Natsu…"

"Nothing in the world, could make me get up."

Out of the corner of her eye, Lucy saw Gray picking up trash with a scowl on his face. She smirked deviously. "Not even if I asked Gray to escort me around the Festival today?"

"Say what?" Natsu and Juvia roared at the same time. Lucy sweatdropped and attempted to wink at Juvia, but the girl was literally steaming with rage. Natsu sat up almost immediately, giving Lucy a satisfied smirk.

"HELL NO! THAT ICY BASTARD IS NOT SHOWING YOU AROUND THE FESTIVAL!" Natsu yelled loud enough for Gray to hear.

"I HEARD MY NAME, FIREY BASTARD!" Gray shouted from where he was standing.

"YOU SURE DID ASSHOLE!" Natsu retaliated, glaring at him.

_At least he's feeling better…_ Lucy thought in relief. "Now, no-" she attempted to stop their verbal match, but was interrupted by Gray.

"COME OVER HERE AND SAY IT TO MY FACE!"

"YOU'RE TOO AFRAID TO COME OVER HERE, EH?"

"I'LL POKE SOME SENSE INTO YOU!"

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE, DROOPY EYES!"

"YOU'RE THAT STUPID, POINTY EYES?"

"YOU'RE THE DUMBASS! WHAT'S POKING SOMEONE GONNA DO?"

"OBVIOUSLY I HAVE A TRASH POKER IN MY HAND!"

"I CAN JUST MELT IT!"

"NOT WITHOUT HEARING FROM THE MASTER!"

"STAY AWAY FROM LUCY!"

"WHAT DOES SHE HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?"

"SHUT UP!" Erza and Lucy shrieked.

"A-Aye!" Gray whimpered, running away from them.

"Gray!" Juvia called, but he was probably on the other side of the Festival by now. She turned her attention to Lucy. "Stay the _hell_," she poked Lucy in her chest, "away from _my_ man!"

Lucy was too shocked for words. Juvia had just cussed! And she admitted Gray was her man! "One, I just wanted Natsu to get off his lazy ass." Lucy turned to glare at the boy. Juvia looked relieved.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Juvia smiled apologetically.

Lucy waggled her finger. "You didn't let me finish." She smirked. "Two, you just admitted Gray was your man!"

"Oh yeah, she did!" Natsu grinned, standing next to Lucy.

"N-No I d-didn't!" Juvia sputtered.

"Oh my goodness! You didn't say Juvia!" Lucy said in shock. _Now that I think about it, she said 'my man' and not 'Juvia's man'._

"W-what? I didn't say…"

"The world is ending!" Wendy wailed.

"No it's not! I had no idea I said Juvia instead of I. Honestly, I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"Stop before you kill us all!" Lucy wailed, hiding behind Natsu.

"Um… I don't understand what's going on…"

"STOP!" Lucy yelled into Natsu ear, causing him to wince in pain.

"What am I doing?" Juvia asked frantically.

"KYAA! SOMEONE HELP JUVIA!"

"WHY DO I NEED HELP?" Juvia shouted, looking panicked.

"STOP IT!"

"STOP WHAT?"

"JUVIA-SAN WHAT'S WRONG?" Wendy shouted.

"JUVIA-CHAN, ARE YOU FEELING OKAY?" Levi asked frantically.

"WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE TALKING ABOUT?"

Wendy's eyes bulged out of her head and she ran around in a circle. Everyone sweatdropped at the sight. A sweatdropping Carla was chasing Wendy who was running around flailing her arms. After about a minute, Wendy ran full speed towards Juvia and proceeded to jump and bonk the girl on the head. Juvia fell down with swirlies in her eyes. Carla, who was flying too fast to stop, rammed into Wendy and fell onto her back, swirlies in her eyes as well.

"WENDY!" Lucy scolded.

"I know! I know! But do you realize how scary that was for me?" Wendy shouted, panting frantically.

"We all went through it, we all went through it." Levi said, patting her on the head.

Natsu and Erza stared dumbfounded. "Are you guys, um, okay?" Natsu asked hesitantly.

"NO!" Lucy shrieked, causing Natsu to step back in fear. "That was crazy! She's not saying Juvia anymore!"

"And?" Erza asked.

"AND? AND?" Levi roared. "That's scary sh-"

"Don't finish that." Erza warned. "You've been hanging around with Gajeel too much."

"N-No I haven't! I mean, gah! Back to Juvia!" Levi flushed. "She needs to see a doctor!"

"You're being over dramat-" Natsu started but was interrupted by Juvia's moaning. "She's waking up!"

"No duh, Captain Obvious." Lucy said, rolling her eyes.

They all crowded around the girl who was beginning to come to. "W-What happened?" Juvia groaned.

"I have no idea." Lucy shrugged. _Wendy must've hit her harder than I thought._

"My head hurts…"

"NO!" Wendy wailed.

"W-What?" Juvia asked warily.

"Say a sentence! Say one!" Levi glared.

"Um, Juvia is confused because everyone is yelling at her and it's not natural to yell at someone when they haven't done anything. Also, why am I on the ground?"

"KYAA! She didn't say Juvia when she was supposed to! Bonk her again!" Lucy shouted.

"What did I do?"

"NO! HIT HER AGAIN!" Levi screamed

"AYE MAM!" Wendy yelled and hit the girl on the head. Juvia, confused as all outdoors, fell to the ground, dazed.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Natsu asked, scratching his head.

"It'll be okay, as long as she says Juvia again." Lucy said, patting Wendy on the head.

After a long time, Juvia groaned and sat up. "W-what happened?"

"SAY A SENTENCE!" Lucy demanded.

"W-Why?"

"DO IT." She glared.

"O-Okay." Juvia sweatdropped. "Juvia has no idea what's going on or why Juvia is on the ground."

"SHE'S BACK TO NORMAL!" Wendy cried triumphantly.

"Even if she wasn't, there would be no more bonking." Erza glared.

"Sure…" Lucy replied, waving her off.

"What was that?" Erza glared dangerously.

"N-Nothing." Lucy assured her, hiding behind Natsu.

"OI!" Gray called, running towards them.

"What the hell are you doing back here?" Natsu asked, balling his hands into fists.

"Shut up idiot." Gray glared. Before Natsu could say anything else, he continued. "I hope you guys haven't been standing there since I left, because it's 11:20 right now."

"WHAT?" Erza and Natsu exclaimed.

"Yep. I was sent to get you. You have ten minutes to get there."

"Get where?" Lucy asked, but then she remembered the special thing they were going to get. "Do we really want to go?" She asked warily.

"Come on Luce! It'll be fun!" Natsu reassured. _For us that is…_

"Fine. Come on my fellow newbs, we're gonna be late…" Lucy sighed. She walked up to Gray, earning a glare from Juvia and Natsu. "Lead the way!"

"Sure." Gray grinned, fighting a blush. "Come on guys." He turned and began to walk.

"That little…" Juvia growled.

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted.

Lucy turned around to look at him. "What?"

Natsu ran up to Lucy and threw his arm around her shoulder. "I'm your escort for today! Not Gray!" He pouted.

"G-Gray was w-walking everyone to the stage, n-not just m-me." She stammered, fighting a fearsome blush.

"Well _I'll _walk _you_." He grinned, using that charm.

"But we're a g-group…"

"Fine. But stay next to me."

"H-Hai…"

"OOOH Lucy." Levi giggled.

"Well played, Natsu." Erza smirked.

"See! I told you they're a cute couple!" Wendy grinned.

"It's not like that!" Lucy blushed.

"Oh really?" Carla smiled tightly.

"YES! What would make you think otherwise?"

"The arm, Lucy." Juvia glared. (She's still mad about Gray.)

At that moment, Lucy realized the familiar warmth of Natsu's arm was around her neck. "Natsu!" she scolded.

"What?"

"Arm!"

"Oh, sorry." He shrugged.

"Don't apologize, it was a _friendly_ thing." Lucy said, patting his back.

"Yeah. Friendly." He frowned, attempting to hide his expression. _Friendly huh?_ He thought sadly. He sensed concern from Lucy and realized he wasn't doing a good job of hiding his emotions. "We have to hurry!" He grinned, picking up his speed. "Come on Lucy!"

"If you're my escort, you have to keep up with _me_." She growled.

"Fine…" Natsu pouted, falling back to her speed. Erza, Levi, Wendy, Carla and Juvia gave each other knowing smirks and sped up, leaving Gray, Lucy and Natsu behind.

"Why'd they leave?" Gray asked, not changing his speed to mach the girls.

"They're just being really, _really_ annoying." Lucy growled.

"Really?" Natsu grinned placing his arm around Lucy. He smirked at Gray, but he didn't seem to take notice.

"You guys really are a cute couple." Gray smirked.

"Shut up!" Lucy glared. "And get your arm off me!"

"Fine, fine." Natsu grumbled, removing his arm, but not before giving Gray the finger.

"I SAW THAT YOU ASS!" Gray roared.

"You were meant to." Natsu snorted, a smug smirk adorning his face.

"What he do?" Lucy asked frantically.

"N-Nothing." Natsu attempted to assure her.

"If you did anything perverted, I keel you. Got it?" She glared.

"A-Aye." Natsu whimpered, nodding his head rapidly.

"Come on you slow pokes, let's catch the girls." Gray said, picking up his speed.

"Is that a challenge?" Natsu growled, picking up his speed.

"Maybe…"

"You're on."

"Bring it, fire breath." Gray grinned, running faster.

"NATSU!" Lucy glared.

"Lucy…" Natsu whined.

"Fine. Leave me." She pouted, waving him off.

Natsu slowed down a bit, appearing to be thinking. He grinned his signature toothy grin, grabbed her by the hand and resumed his race with Gray.

"I didn't want you to drag me!" Lucy wailed.

"I didn't want to leave you…"

"Eh?"

"Uh, y-you're my best f-friend right? I can't do that…" He stuttered, not looking at her.

"Y-yeah, right." Lucy responded, trying not to let her disappointment show in her voice.

"Alright then! I'm coming for you, smelly bastard!"

"You and your girlfriend will never catch me!" Gray smirked, running even faster.

"Girlfriend? You better catch his ass!" Lucy roared.

"AYE SIR!" Natsu saluted, running full speed.

_I'm gonna be sick…_ Lucy thought.

"You're not gonna catch me!"

"Oh yes I am!" Natsu declared, running faster than he thought he could go.

_Damn. That fire breather is actually catching up! And I'm running at maximum speed! Must run faster! Wait a sec, idea time! _Gray grinned. "Ice make, floor!" He yelled, freezing the ground behind him.

"NO FAIR!" Natsu whined, barely keeping his footing.

"All's fair in fights and war!"

"It's love and war! And your stupid antics are gonna make me drop Lucy!" He sneered, melting the floor before he fell.

_Shit, I forgot about her… oops._ "Sorry Lucy! Forgot you were there!"

_That irks me so much~._ Lucy thought. "Burn his ass." She snarled.

"But Lucy-"

"DO IT." She snapped.

"Fine." Natsu grumbled. _Only because it'll be funny…_ He lit up his finger and flicked it in the direction of Gray's butt, earning a sweatdrop from Lucy.

_I didn't mean burn his butt…_ Lucy thought, shaking her head.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL ASSHOLE?" Gray yelped.

"LUCY TOLD ME TO, YOU BASTARD!" Natsu smirked.

"Now, now, I didn't mean it literally…" Lucy sweatdropped, struggling to keep up with Natsu.

"If you didn't mean burn his ass, what the heck did you mean when you said burn his ass?"

"Burn him! Not his actual ass!"

"Don't expect me to know that!"

"Natsu you idiot! And I can't believe you told him to burn my ass!" Gray pouted.

"You forgot about me!" Lucy glared.

_It really bothers me that she said that._ Natsu thought, holding back a snarl. "GRAY! You ass! You're the idiot!" Natsu yelled.

"You're the biggest idiot I know, you fiery bastard!"

"Shut up, you icy bastard!"

"Squinty eyes!"

"Droopy eyes!"

"MAKE ME!"

"Make you what?"

"Look there's the stage! I'm gonna win!" Gray declared triumphantly, running faster. The stage was visible, but was still far away from them.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Natsu roared, running even faster. He passed Gray and gave him the finger again.

"I swear if you do that again!" Gray yelled, running past Natsu.

"SLOW DOWN!" Lucy wailed.

Natsu didn't respond but instead managed to go even faster. He and Gray kept passing each other, glaring, until they got to the crowd surrounding the stage. Everyone turned to look, sweatdropping.

"I'm gonna win!" Natsu shouted joyfully. He had the lead.

"Nuh-uh!" Gray retaliated, running past Natsu.

"Gah…" Lucy groaned, waving like a flag in the wind.

"Bastard!" Natsu swore. _Now or never!_ He thought, using one final burst of speed. He raced past Gray and touched the stage. He dropped Lucy's arm and the girl slumped to the ground, swirlies in her eyes. "I win! I win! I win!" Natsu yelled, jumping up and down.

"What ever." Gray scoffed.

"Don't be a sore loser." Natsu sneered.

"The only sore thing I see here, is you!"

"That makes no sense!"

"You really are an idiot! I mean you're an eyesore."

"What was that Elfman said the other day? You really are an ice mage because that joke gave me the chills, or something like that?"

"Don't quote other people!"

"I can and I did! The fact he said that proves my point! Even Lucy thinks your joke is sucky! Right, Luce?"

"No comment, you fast bastards…" Lucy groaned.

"HEY! DON'T CALL ME FAT!" Natsu pouted, crossing his arms.

"One, she said fast," Gray said, shaking his head, "two, you sound like a self conscious girl."

"Are you making fun of girls?" Lucy glared, standing to her feet.

_Wasn't she sick a moment ago?_ "N-No mam…" Gray stammered.

"Good. Otherwise, you and my whip would be having a little talk." Lucy smirked, hitting her whip against her hand menacingly.

"A-AYE!" Gray and Natsu yelped.

_The threat was aimed at Gray… Natsu… you idiot_. Lucy thought, shaking her head. "Your fighting is beginning to get on my nerves. Its coming to a stop, got it?" She glared.

"AYE!" They whimpered again, putting their arms around each other.

"Best friends, eh?" Natsu grinned forcefully. _She's just like Erza!_

"Right!" Gray agreed. "W-Well I'm gonna go find Juvia and the others… Ja ne!" Gray yelped, running away from Lucy.

Lucy watched him go, shaking her head. "Well, when is this gonna start?" she asked.

"I have no idea… Look there's Mira! Let's ask her! Mira!" Natsu called_. _As soon as he said her name, he regretted it._ Shit! I forgot she's still mad! This is bad! _Lucy shook her head and glared at Natsu, who was looking rather guilty at the moment.

Mirajane turned around slowly, a seemingly forced, yet sweet (with a rather large hint of scary) smile on her face. "What?"

"Um… do you… happen to know how much longer it will be unt-?" Natsu whimpered, but was interrupted by Mira.

"The event will start in five minutes."

"O-Oh, okay. Thank you!" Natsu grinned nervously.

Mirajane eyes locked onto Lucy. "Lucy…"

_NATSU! I HATE YOU!_ Lucy thought. "H-Hai?"

"You openly challenged me. Don't think I will go easy on you." Mirajane glared.

"NATSU DID IT I TELL YOU!" Lucy whined, trying to convince the white haired mage.

"Sure, sure." Mira scoffed, waving her off. "You probably told him too. Doesn't matter. You're going down." She glared again, and then walked off.

"A-Aye…" Lucy sweatdropped. She turned to Natsu, a scary aura surrounding her. "Nat~su…"

"H-Hai?" He whimpered.

"Look what you've gotten me into!" She roared, waving her arms around. "I keel you! I ke-"

"LU-CHAN!" A voice called.

Lucy stopped flailing her arms and looked around._ Thank you!_ Natsu thought.

"Levi-chan?" Lucy responded to the crowd. She backed off of Natsu, much to his relief.

Levi stepped out of the crowd. "Come on Lu-chan. Gajeel, Happy and everyone else are over here."

"Coming!" Lucy grinned. Levi waved and ran back to the group.

_Thank goodness for Levi._ Natsu thought in relief. But his good feeling vanished when Lucy turned to him, dark aura surrounding her again. _Shit… I knew that was a bad idea… I'm not listening to Happy ever again!_

"You got lucky, boy." She glared. "If something goes wrong, you're responsible. Got it?" Natsu shook his head rapidly. "Good. Now, let's go find the group."

Natsu shook his head again and followed Levi's scent with Lucy close behind. They found their friends sitting on one of the few benches, which was unusual due to the time they got there. "How you guys manage to get a bench?" Natsu asked.

"Let's just say Gajeel-kun has his ways…" Juvia giggled.

"Ah, heh, heh." Lucy laughed nervously_. I can't get used to Gajeel-kun! Does that look like a kun to you? No it doesn't! Weirdo._

"At first they didn't want to move, but after some nice persuasion, they gladly gave their seats up. I managed to get here before all of you, after all." Gajeel smirked.

"Aww, how nice." Levi giggled. "He was waiting for us!"

"No comment." Gajeel grumbled.

"But you were!" Levi giggled again.

"Was not. Stop giggling." Gajeel growled, fighting a blush.

* * *

><p>FLASH BACK….<p>

"Man, where are those idiots?" Gajeel mumbled to himself. "And what do I have to do to get a seat around here?" He kicked a rock angrily. "And I still have an hour of that stupid pie booth to go. Luckily the Master decided to shorten our sentences. Wonder if the others got the word…"

He looked around the gathering crowd for an available bench, but couldn't find one. "WHAT'S A GUY GOT TO DO TO GET A SEAT AROUND HERE?" He roared. A nearby bench caught his attention and he decided to listen to their conversation.

"Man what a hot head." Some guy with blond hair whispered.

_I picked the right group to listen to._ Gajeel thought, suppressing a growl.

"He's scary, but cute in a way." A light pink haired girl giggled.

_Hmm… Not my type._

"If he doesn't have a seat, then he should stand like everyone else. He's not special." A black haired guy grumbled.

"Now, now. Don't talk like that. I'll be back in a few minutes. It's only 11:06 after all." The pink haired girl grinned, standing up.

"Fine, fine. We'll save your seat." A third boy who had green hair said, waving her away.

_They should really listen to that girl. Before someone gets hurt._ Gajeel thought.

"I'm not scared of Gajeel. Hell, I wouldn't give my seat to him even if he went Dragon Slayer mode on me." The blond boy whispered proudly.

"Really Ken?" The black haired guy whispered warily.

_Really Ken? One more thing from your group, and you might end up dead._ Cracking his knuckles, he pretended to look for a seat, although he was really using his Dragon Slayer hearing.

"Really Earl."

"I think I have to agree with Ken." The third boy whispered. "I mean, he's such a coward. Remember when he attacked the Guild when no one was here? I can't believe they actually let that monster join Fairy Tail."

"I can't either, Seth." Ken whispered. "Oh well. That loser oughta stop looking for a seat. This place is already packed. No way is he gonna get one."

"That's right!" Earl and Seth whispered rather loudly.

_Loser eh? Coward eh? Monster eh? Well monster might be right._ He thought, smirking deviously. _I think I just found me some seats. _His smirk deepened as he walked over to the boys. "Yo." He greeted them.

"Hey. You want something?" The boy named Ken asked.

"Um, yeah I do actually." Gajeel grinned creepily.

"W-What is it?" Ken stuttered warily.

"Do you know where I could find seats, perhaps?" Gajeel's creepy grin turned into a creepy smirk.

"W-Well, I think their all t-taken." Ken bravely spoke. **(A/N although he did stutter… twice.)**

"Well, I'm here a bit early to find seats for me and my … group. (He couldn't bring himself to say friends.) Since there are no more, perhaps I could you know, have yours?"

"O-Of course not! We got here an hour ago." Ken replied boldly.

"Really? You haven't had fun at the Festival yet? What a shame." Gajeel's smirk deepened even more, and it was really scaring the group.

"I-Is that all you want?" Ken asked.

"No." Gajeel's scary smirk turned into a semi-glare. "Actually, what's really a shame, is that you've been protecting these seats for an hour, and yet you're about to lose them."

"L-Like hell we are!" Ken glared.

"Don't provoke him!" Earl whispered rashly.

"You should really listen to your friend. Especially when you've already done enough to piss me off. Isn't that right, Ken?" Gajeel glared dangerously.

"W-When d-did I-?"

"Oh you didn't. Earl did." Gajeel grinned.

A confused look spread across the trio's faces. Moments later, a look of realization adorned each one of them.

"CRAP! YOU HEARD THAT?" Seth asked, scooting away from him.

"That's right Seth." He smiled evilly. "So Ken," he continued, "you wouldn't move for a _cowardly loser_ like _me_?" Ken, Earl and Seth scooted further away from Gajeel, turning his evil smile into a satisfied smirk. "_Hell_, you wouldn't move even if this _hot head_ went _Dragon Slayer_ on you? Won't give your seat to a _monster_ _that_ _doesn't belong in Fairy Tail_?" He put his foot on the bench and the three scooted even further from him. "That's right. I heard it _all_. _Every word_. So," He made his hands into metal poles, "you _still_ wouldn't move for this monster even if I went Dragon Slayer on you?" He grinned menacingly, scooting his foot closer to Ken.

Seth backed up another inch and fell off the bench. "K-KAYEEK!" He shrieked, running as far away from there as possible, Earl and Ken close behind.

"Hmm. Looks like you lose." Gajeel smirked, watching their retreating figures. He sat down and laughed his creepy laugh, turning many heads around him. "You looking at somethin'? Just savin' some seats for some people. Got a problem?" The turned heads shook their heads no and scattered out of the area. _What I thought. Humph. Can't believe people are still mad about the Phantom Lord incident. I've changed, honestly! _He grinned. _For example, when I was at Phantom Lord, those guys would've been killed._ He laughed scarily. _And I definitely wouldn't be saving seats…See I've changed!_ "What are you pansy's gawkin at?" He roared.

"N-Nothing." Someone replied.

"Oi, Gajeel!" a voice called.

Gajeel turned around to see Gray, running towards him. "Yo. I secured some seats." Gajeel replied.

"H-How?" Gray asked warily, coming to a stop. Gajeel smirked in return and Gray just shook his head. "I really _don't _want to know. Anyway, have you seen Happy or the others? It's gonna start soon."

"No. But what happened to you? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"No reason…" Gray replied nervously. _Other than the two fiercest monsters at the guild…_

"I can sense fear."

"I'm not scared!"

"Whatever. Go get the others. We don't want to be late." Gajeel mumbled.

"Don't order me around!" Gray growled.

Gajeel glared at the boy who had turned light blue. "What was that?"

"N-Nothing! I'll go get the others! Aye!" Gray yelped, running away.

"What I thought. Idiots today…" Gajeel grumbled in annoyance. He laid down on the bench, but kept his senses alert just in case someone tried anything funny.

END FLASH BACK

* * *

><p><strong>(Note: just to be clear, he did not tell them how he got seats. I just wanted to include how he got them.)<strong>

"You can't deny it Gajee-kun! We're your friends and you know it!" Levi giggled again._ … oops. _She thought.

_Gajee-kun?_ Lucy thought with a shudder.

_LEVI!_ "Whatever." Gajeel growled. His expression showed no emotion, but in reality, he was fighting a blush. Natsu and Wendy looked at him, smirking knowingly. Gajeel gave them a glare and Natsu shrugged and whispered something to Wendy, which caused her to giggle. "Annoyances…" Gajeel glared.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" A voice spoke. Everyone turned their attention to the stage, though no one was there. Suddenly, a loud noise accompanied by a puff of smoke came from the stage. When the smoke dispersed, it revealed none other than the Master. "I do hope you're enjoying Triple F! Now, before we get started, we have some special guests that came straight from Edolas~! Welcome, Edo Fairy Tail!" The crowd applauded as the Edos walked to the stage.

"Hello Fairy Tail!" Edo Lucy grinned.

Real Natsu nudged Real Lucy and their group smirked at her. Real Lucy sighed and hoped that her counterpart wouldn't do something stupid.

"We are glad to be at your Festival today, and we came to party!" Edo Lucy continued. Cheers were heard from the crowd. "We say an awesome thank you for the invite so let's get on with the Fest!" More cheers were heard and Real Lucy sweatdropped, probably wishing her counterpart was more proper.

"Thank you, Edo Lucy." The Master grinned. "We have some gifts for all of you!" He handed them each a golden Fairy Tail pendant. "That's real gold!" Oohs and ahhs were heard from the crowd.

"Thank you so much. We will remember this always." Edo Lucy smiled, which was rare for her.

"No, thank you for coming down here." The Master grinned. The Edos walked off stage, pendants around each of their necks. "Now for the real fun! If this is your first time at the Festival, excluding the Edos, come on up!"

"Natsu…" Lucy whimpered.

"It'll be fine Luce. He already said it's not as crazy as usual." Natsu assured her. _And that's exactly why I'm slightly pissed right now…_ He thought.

"Fine." Lucy grumbled. She turned to follow Gajeel, gripping Juvia and Wendy's hands. Carla was grabbing Wendy's hand, floating inches above the ground.

The crowd cheered as they walked onto the stage. "Alright! We have gifts for you guys too!" Master grinned. The cheering and applause turned into boos and awws in a snap. "Settle down, settle down. Your gift, is the gift of choice." Confused looks spread across every face except Makarov's. "Option A: You get a present. Option B: You get a special surprise. Option C: You get a different surprise. Converse amongst yourselves for a moment, but hurry or you get Option D." He smirked, sending shivers down even Gajeel's spine.

"He only told us one option!" Lucy complained.

"Well, we can do a surprise or get a present. Which one sounds better?" Wendy chimed in.

"She has a point." Gajeel shrugged. "I vote for a present."

"But we don't know what that means!" Lucy debated.

"Well, at least we'll have an idea of what we're getting." Juvia said, casting a glare in Lucy's direction.

"Yeah bunny girl." Gajeel added in amusement.

"Fine." Lucy pouted.

"WAIT!" Carla exclaimed. "I think we should listen to he-cat-owners-friend."

"Couldn't you have just called me Lucy?" Lucy sweatdropped.

"It's been decided." Juvia growled.

"But-" Lucy and Carla frowned.

"Decided!" Juvia glared.

"Fine."

"Go tell the Master, Gajeel-kun."

"Whatever." Gajeel growled, walking towards the Master.

"Have you decided?" Makarov asked, not turning around.

"Yeah."

"GREAT!" The tiny man exclaimed. "Alright you five, what's the verdict."

"We've decided to go with Option A." Lucy squeaked.

"Okay! Here's what you missed…" Makarov grinned, gesturing in the direction of Mirajane, who was dressed like an announcer woman.

"I would be sad, yet happy if I were you." Mirajane began. An 'aye' was heard from the crowd, which everyone chose to ignore. "Option B was you get 400 jewels each." Lucy swore rather loudly, and then covered her mouth in an attempt to seem innocent. Mirajane smiled and continued. "Option C was you get to walk off stage without risking anything. Option D…" She shuddered. "You don't even want to know Option D… but let's just say it had the words fighting and someone whose name starts with an M." She smirked creepily and it was mostly towards Lucy. **(A/N if you don't get it, it's M for Mirajane. :) )**

"Thanks Mira." Master Makarov grinned. He snapped his fingers and a puff of smoke appeared at his side. When it cleared, it revealed at table with ten presents on it. "Choose one present, wisely."

"Who's gonna go first?" Lucy asked warily.

"Tch." Gajeel grunted and walked forward. Without hesitation, he grabbed the gray one with the blue bow.

"Nine presents to choose from, who's next?" The Master asked with an amused grin.

_He knows something…_ Lucy thought. She walked to the table and stared at the presents.

"Multiple people can go at one time you know." The Master added. The remaining three did not react to his statement and just continued to stare at Lucy.

She looked around the table unable to decide which one she could pick. Finally, one present caught her eye. _Hey, this one matches my outfit! I guess I'll choose this one then._ Lucy thought picking up the pink and yellow present. She went to stand by Gajeel, who was examining his box thoroughly.

Carla and Wendy walked to the table next. Carla chose a box covered in cute fish with dresses while Wendy chose one that was covered in clouds. They walked over to Lucy, leaving Juvia to choose from the table. Juvia picked the one that was navy blue, even though there was one covered in ice and another with rain drops.

"Alright. Now that you've made your decisions, we'll start with the last person to choose. Juvia, please open your box."

"O-Okay." She stammered, grabbing the top gently. She opened the box a crack and peered in. She saw the shadow of a round object, though she couldn't see what it was. She removed the top completely to reveal a little red ball with a smiley face on it. "Aww, how cute!" She squealed. "Juvia got a red ball guys!" she shouted to the crowd. There were sighs and tchs from the crowd. She picked the ball up gently and held it out for Wendy to see.

"Juvia don't squ-" the Master tried to say but there was no use. Juvia squeezed the ball and it roared at her, much to the shock of Wendy and herself. "-eeze it." He finished shaking his head.

"YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD ME WHEN I OPENED THE BOX!" Juvia shouted in protest.

"AHH! SHE'S NOT SAYING JUVIA AGAIN! LUCY!" Wendy wailed, hiding behind the blond girl.

Gajeel gave them a strange look and shook his head. If he was curious to what they were talking about, or if he had noticed the lack of Juvia in the sentence, he didn't show it. He just kept looking forward, box in hand.

"NO BONKING!" A voice, presumably Erza, shouted from the crowd.

The ball turned into a miniature person like creature with sharp teeth. It kicked Juvia's hand and she let out a yelp in surprise. The tiny girl sat down in Juvia's palm and pouted. "Squeeze me again, and you'll have a hell of a bite!" She squeaked. Juvia nodded at the tiny person in her hand who looked like a miniature and female Natsu.

"D-Don't tell me we all have those things." Lucy shuddered.

"I am not a thing!" The mini person squeaked.

"It all depends on which box you picked." Makarov shrugged. "Carla, why don't you go next?"

Carla grunted and opened her box, which had a little jar inside. She quickly showed the crowd and then turned her attention to the Master. "What's this?" She asked in annoyance.

"I don't know what's in which box." The Master replied.

"I'll open it later." The Exceed huffed.

"Fine, fine. Wendy?"

"H-Hai…" Wendy mumbled, opening her box. It opened to reveal a miniature golden Fairy Tail pendant and a whistle, accompanied by earplugs. "A w-whistle?"

"Yes, a special whistle that only certain people can here." The Master answered_. I didn't know which box the others would choose, but I was betting on Carla and Wendy choosing their boxes. This could be fun. He thought with a smirk. _He noticed that Wendy took a step back in fear and he stopped smirking immediately. "AHEM! Alright, Lucy, your turn."

"Okay…" Lucy sighed. Her box had a small ball, a whistle, and some money. "Alright!" She exclaimed. "I got the best box!" After she relayed her presents to the crowd, she noticed a weird button. "Eh? What's this?" She pressed the button and a liquid splashed her face, startling her dearly. She fell to her butt and the crowd laughed. "K-KYAA! What was that?" She growled.

"I have no idea…" Master shrugged, fighting back a smirk. _So Lucy got that box eh? Ahahaha! The affects will take place later today. _He thought with a smirk. "Gajeel…"

_I'm certain that old man lied about the spray. Poor Lucy…_ "Yeah, yeah." He grumbled. He opened the box to reveal... nothing. "What the hell? I don't get anything?"

"It all depends on the box you chose." Makarov shrugged.

_There has to be a catch! A button or something! Wait, don't press any buttons. _He thought with a shudder. He leaned in to sniff the box a received a pie in the face. He stepped back in shock and laughter erupted from the crowd. He growled and wiped his face. "It would be a flipping pie in the face!" He growled, and was about to throw the box sky high, but noticed something shiny in it. Inside, there were two cute metal rings. "Man! This was meant for a girl, wasn't it?" An angry mark appeared on his head when the Master shrugged for the who knows what time that day. "Whatever. This'll make a good snack."

"You do realize it says, 'Warning: Do not stick in mouth. Not for children under four years old.' Right?" Lucy asked with a sweatdrop.

"You do realize that I'm a metal Dragon Slayer and I'm about five times that age, right?" Gajeel asked with a mocking tone. He stuck one ring in his mouth and promptly yelped in pain.

"G-Gajeel?" Lucy asked in concern.

Gajeel spit it into his palm and attempted to act like nothing happened, even though he was twitching for some reason. "W-What?" He asked, fighting his twitch and a deep blush.

"You just… squeaked." Lucy replied with a sweatdrop.

"No I d-didn't." Gajeel growled, hair standing on end.

"What's wrong with your hair?" Lucy asked.

"What d-do you mean what's wrong with my hair? What's w-wrong with yours?" Gajeel spat, attempting to fight his blush.

"No-thing?" She replied.

"W-What I thought."

_Ji~_ (stare)

"Okay! Well that concludes this newbie introduction, and sorry if it wasn't to your liking my children. I couldn't bring myself to harm, I mean, do the normal introduction with Wendy and Carla up here. I apologize." The Master explained. "Well anyways, go have fun, and Gray, Natsu, Happy and Gajeel please see me. Thank you and have a good day! Fairy Tail!" He shouted, and disappeared behind another puff of smoke.

**(A/N now before we continue, yeah. I'm sorry if that introduction sucked, but I couldn't think of anything else, and whatever I had in mind at first left my brain permanently. Sorry… on with the story!)**

The crowd dispersed and the group on stage met their friends sitting on the bench.

"Aww, why'd he disappear? How're we supposed to find him?" Gray whined.

"Obviously, there are two Dragon Slayers. Three if we take the girls." Gajeel snorted, hair still on edge.

"Dude, what's wrong with your hair?" Gray asked.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR FACE?" Gajeel roared.

Gray looked as if he was going to say something, but Happy interrupted. "HEY! The Mashter has something to tell us! It might be important, nyaa."

"Mashter?" Gray asked.

"Nyaa?" Natsu sweatdropped.

"Come on Gajeel, lead the way!" Happy grinned.

"HAPPY!" Natsu whined.

"Tch." Gajeel smirked following the Master's scent. The girls decided they would go with them and the group arrived behind the stage.

"I see you're finally here. And you've brought guests." The Master grinned. "Never mind them. I already got the chance to tell Gajeel, but I wanted to tell you guys that I've shortened your sentences." The boys cheered. "So here's the new verdict. Gajeel you've already been pied for about 45 minutes of your three hours." Gajeel growled at the fact, looking slightly embarrassed. The Master cast an amused glance towards him and continued. "I'm gonna take an hour and fifteen minutes off, leaving you with an hour of work. Same goes for Happy, seeing you two have been working the same time. Gray you've worked an hour of your two hours and twenty minutes. Therefore, I will take thirty minutes from your trash duty. You now have thirty minutes of trash duty and twenty minutes of your booth. Oh and Gray," Makarov paused for effect, "do take a bath before you go to the kissing booth. Anymore sweat combined with the trash and you'll kill someone. Got it?"

"A-Aye." Gray blushed sadly. Natsu and Gajeel snickered at Gray, who was too embarrassed to come up with a comeback, let alone bicker with them. The girls shook their heads, probably feeling sorry for him.

"And now for the final verdict." Master smirked, interrupting the boys' teasing. "Natsu, you've worked fifteen minutes of your two hour and thirty minute sentence. I will take an hour away, leaving you with an hour of working the barbeque and fifteen minutes of marshmallow roasting. You guys got it?" The boys nodded their heads. "Good. Have fun, ja ne!" and with another puff of smoke, he disappeared.

"Well, I'd better get back to work." Gajeel grumbled, turning to leave. "We'll meet at the barbeque in an hour."

"HEY! But that means I can't come!" Natsu pouted.

"YOU DOLT!" Gajeel roared.

"You have such a hard head, I bet Gajeel couldn't even eat you!" Gray grinned. Everyone had blank expressions on their faces.

"W-What?" Lucy facepalmed.

"That… doesn't even make sense to me…" Levi sweatdropped.

"Why the hell would I eat him?" Gajeel asked in confusion. Levi, Lucy and Juvia's eyes widened simultaneously. "… YOU PERVS!" He yelled, fighting a blush. "I'll kill you Gray!"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Gray attempted to assure him.

"Yeah right." Gajeel snorted, rolling his eyes.

"What are you guys talking about?" Natsu asked, scratching his head. "Can someone explain it to me?"

"HELL TO THE NO!" Gajeel roared. He turned to glare at the ice mage who started the conversation.

"Well _excuse_ me for not being a comedic genius." Gray pouted, turning his back to them.

"What was that Elfman said, 'you really are an ice mage because that joke sent chills down my spine' or something like that?" Natsu smirked, shaking his head.

"YOU ALREADY SAID THAT TODAY!" Gray yelled at him, eyes bulging slightly.

"MOVING ON." Gajeel interrupted before Natsu could say anything. "The point of us meeting there is that your job is there, duh. Your sentence is longer than ours."

"Oh…" Natsu grinned in an embarrassed manor, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, lets get to work." Gajeel grumbled, walking towards his job. "Remember, it's 11:55 now, be here no later than 1:00, got it?" He said without turning around.

"Okay!" The replied and all walked in their respective directions, except for Natsu.

"Aren't you going to start your job?" Lucy asked.

"No. Someone else is gonna work it until I get there. I'm gonna hang with you guys for a while!" Natsu grinned.

"Okay…" Lucy replied, grinning nervously. _So much for girl talk…_ she thought with a sigh.

"Where to?" Natsu asked.

"I feel like we're forgetting something…" Erza said, placing a finger to her chin. Her eyes widened in realization. "THE CAKE EXHIBIT!" She yelled.

"Oh yeah~ that's what it was." Levi giggled.

"Let's go!" Wendy grinned.

"But, Juvia thought we were gonna wait for Gray and the rest of them." Juvia chimed in.

"If something happens to that cake exhibit, I would kill everyone who kept me from going there!" Erza glared.

"A-Aye!" Juvia whimpered. She felt a tiny force kick her. "What in the world?" She asked, reaching into her pocket. "Oh… Juvia forgot about you."

"HEY! If you forget someone, don't tell them you forgot them!" The tiny person ranted.

"Hey, she reminds me of Natsu!" Lucy grinned.

Natsu studied the tiny girl. "How so? It's a girl… and it's tiny."

"I'm not an it! I'm Nala!" The miniature pink haired girl growled.

"It even ha- ow!" Lucy cried. "Something burned me!" She glared at Natsu. "Tah hell was that for?"

"I d-didn't do it." He attempted to assure her.

"Then who did?" She glared.

"I did!" Nala squeaked.

"You can use magic?" Lucy asked in amazement.

"Yep! I told you not to call me an it!" The tiny girl growled.

"S-Sorry." Lucy apologized.

"You're annoying." Juvia mumbled.

"Hey!" Nala and Natsu growled simultaneously.

"Back into Juvia's pocket you go." Juvia grinned, sliding the tiny girl in her pocket.

Nala popped out red faced. "Hey! I don't li-" Nala protested but was forcefully shoved back into Juvia's pocket.

"Don't be so mean to her!" Natsu pouted.

"Aww, you have feelings for little you!" Lucy teased.

"Little me? Do not!" He protested.

"Whatever Natsu." Lucy giggled. "I guess I chose a really good box." She reached to her pocket but stopped cold.

"What's wrong Luce?" Natsu asked bewildered.

"Something sprayed me!" Lucy shrieked. Natsu and Levi exchanged confused glances.

"The box! I pressed a concealed button and something sprayed me!"

"Oh yeah…" Natsu commented. He leaned in to sniff her.

"DON'T SNIFF ME!" She shrieked, hitting his head.

"Fine..." He shrugged. _But I can smell it from here... Smells weird... Hmm... _He thought. He decided it was just weird perfume and shrugged it off. "Well, let's see your ball guy!"

"B-ball guy?" Lucy said confused. "Really Natsu?" She shook her head. "Fine." She pulled the red ball out of her pocket and stared at it. After a while she frowned. "Master said not to squeeze them! So how do I get it to transform?"

"I'm not an it!" The ball yelled. It turned into a miniature boy with blonde hair. "Pleasure to meet your acquaintance. I'm Luke."

"L-Luke?" Lucy asked. _I see where this is going... _She thought. "Well Luke, aren't you the gentleman. I'm Lucy."

"You're nice! Hey! You look like my gir-"

Lucy realized what he was going to say and interrupted him, blushing slightly. "Now Luke." Lucy scolded. "Natsu doesn't like being compared to other people."

Luke stared at her blankly for a moment but then his eyes widened in realization. "Oh… I gotcha." He smirked. "Catcha later Lucy." He waved and jumped back into her pocket.

"What was that all about?" Natsu asked scratching his head.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." Lucy assured him, blushing slightly.

"Why are you blushing?" He paused and then a smirk formed on his face. "Don't tell me…"

"What?" She asked confused.

"That you're…" He paused again.

"WHAT?"

"Attracted to yourself? I mean, I guess it's understandable but Lucy! That's just creepy." He smirked.

"SHUT UP!" She shrieked, promptly hitting him on the head. He fell to the ground with a little ghost floating from his mouth, causing all the girls to sweatdrop. "Let's go to the cake exhibit shall we?" She growled through grit teeth. She grabbed Natsu by the scarf and dragged him away, an angry red mark on her head.

"Does she even know where it is?" Juvia whispered.

"Probably not." Levi replied.

"I'm pretty sure she has a map." Erza glared.

"W-What's w-wrong?" Wendy stammered.

"You people are holding me up from my cake!" She glowered.

"Um, well, we can, walk around Lucy-san because she, you know, has to drag Natsu and all." Wendy stammered.

"GOOD IDEA WENDY!" Erza shouted. She grabbed Levi and Juvia's hands and they looked at her confused. "FOR CAKE!" Erza yelled and ran off. Juvia and Levi grabbed Wendy and Carla's hands before they were left behind. Erza grinned and ran faster. Right before they left Lucy behind, Wendy added Lucy to the people chain, surprising the unsuspecting blonde. Everyone except Juvia and Erza were floating like flags until they arrived at their destination. They all plopped to the ground, except for Erza and Juvia of course. "What are you lazy bones doing?" Erza roared. "You can rest with cake! Get up! NOW!"

"Aye!" They whimpered. Everyone except Natsu stood up and walked into the cake exhibit. Luckily, the only person who noticed was Lucy, who stayed behind with him.

"Natsu! What are you doing?" Lucy scolded.

"I… did not need, to be knocked out, and dragged… after that stupid ride." He groaned, clutching his stomach. "I'm gonna, hurl."

"P-Please don't!" Lucy stammered. Seeing the boy wasn't going to stop himself, she grabbed him and threw him into a nearby bush and a barfing noise was heard. _G-Gross… _she thought.

Natsu stood up and staggered over to her, glaring as much as he could. "A branch poked me in the eye! And you throwing me didn't help my stomach any more!"

"Well! You can't just vomit in front of a food place!" She retaliated.

"Fine." He pouted. He walked to the door and opened it. "After you." He grinned.

"N-Natsu!" She blushed.

"What? I'm your escort today right?" He grinned.

"R-Right." She nodded, walking through the door. "Sugoi!" She exclaimed, clasping a hand to her mouth.

The walls of the building were colored in light, cakey colors like light yellow or pale pink. In the middle of the building was a chocolate fountain divided into four sections. One belonged to milk chocolate, another to white chocolate and a third to dark chocolate. The final one held the unusual strawberry flavor. Several tables filled with fruits were located around the multi-chocolate fountain. A gigantic table filled with assorted chocolates was located near the fountain. To the left of them were cake beds, couches and other furniture. They were edible, although there was a sign that said do not eat. Erza was happily lounging on the bed, munching on cake samples. There were sample tables everywhere and in the back there was a place you could buy cakes. Right next to a door, there was a light pink sign with a golden border that read 'Cake Contest scheduled for 12:30.'

There were people all around the room, enjoying their cakes. Wendy and Carla were sitting at a table, enjoying tea and a tea cake. Juvia and Wendy were walking around the chocolate fountain, experimenting with different fruits and chocolates. And Erza was still lying on the cake bed, enjoying her samples. Natsu and Lucy saw her take a bite out of the bed when no one was looking, which caused them to laugh. Erza looked up and glared at them, and they went as far away from her as they could get without leaving the building.

"That was a close one…" Lucy panted, sitting down on the couch.

"I agree." Natsu grinned, sitting on the couch.

"Oi, Natsu…" Lucy began.

"What is it?"

"Don't you think you should get started on the barbeque?" She asked.

He stared at her for a moment, unsure of what to say. "I guess… but I kinda want to stay here…"

"But you really should go…" Seeing the look of hurt on his face she added, "Before the Master puts a harsher punishment on you. Like riding that roller coaster seventy more times."

Natsu hurt look turned into panic. "S-Seventy?" He blinked, face pale.

"Yep… Or more." She grinned deviously.

"G-Gotta go!" He exclaimed, running out of the building.

_Well… that was easier than I thought._ Lucy thought in relief. _Well… I guess I'll hang with Luke._ She pulled the tiny thing out of her pocket. He was in ball form. "Luke?" She called. When no response came, she squinted at the ball in aggravation. "Luke? Luke? Luke~" She called again, shaking him around

"W-What? S-Stop s-shak-ing m-me!" He stammered, transforming into a tiny person.

"Oh, sorry." She blushed, ceasing the shaking immediately.

"It's alright. So… you need something?" Luke asked, dusting himself off.

_So much for the gentleman act._ She thought in aggravation. "Earlier, were you going to say Natsu looks like your girlfriend?"

"Who's Natsu? OH~. Yeah. He does. Exact replica. Well, except he's a dude…" His voice trailed off.

"Can you use magic?"

"Yep. Minor Celestial Magic. Just like yours, except I call upon the spirits of tiny constellations. Constellations so small you can't even see them with a telescope."

"Woah."

"Exactly. I miss Nala so much… she is so much stronger than me, despite my being a guy. She uses fire magic, and is so powerful, she can create as much fire as a huge person! It's amazing! And she so loyal… and the one who br-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Lucy apologized. "But you're really reminding me of Natsu."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah… well I want to explore the Festival, so I'll talk to you later."

"No problem at all." Luke yawned, stretching. He walked towards the end of her palm and stopped. "I'm gonna catch some Z's." He kissed her hand gently and the girl blushed even harder. "Nice talking to a lovely lady like yourself." And with that, he jumped into her pocket.

_Who knew I was such a charmer._ Lucy thought. _Nala and Luke dating? No way… is that supposed to mean something? Agh… but… it might be nice to have him as a boyfriend… You know what? I think I'm in love with my idiot of a best friend._ She shook her head, fighting back a smile. "Oi, Wendy, Juvia, Levi!" She called.

The three girls met Lucy in front of the fountain.

"Yes Lu-chan?" Levi answered.

"Hi Lucy-san!" Wendy grinned.

"Lucy…" Juvia glared. Apparently she was still mad about the Gray thing.

"Um, well, you want to go explore? It'll be fun! Please?" Lucy asked with pleading eyes.

"Sure!" The girls responded simultaneously.

"What about Erza-san?" Wendy asked.

"Do you honestly think she wants to go?"

"No… but we should at least tell her we're going."

"I guess you're right Wendy. Hey, where's Carla?"

"Right here." Carla huffed, crawling out from under the table.

"Why were you under there?" Lucy asked hesitantly.

"Because I was." Carla grouched.

"O-Okay… well anyways let's go tell Erza we're leaving." Lucy said, walking over to Erza, who was sitting on the cake couch now with a plate full of samples.

"Yeah, yeah. I know you want to go. I'll come later, I'm staying for the cake contest." Erza's eyes gleamed with excitement. "I'm so gonna win! No one stands a chance!"

"Well… its 12:28 right now, and the contest doors have already opened." Lucy informed her.

"WHAT?" Erza shouted, jumping up from the bed. "Gotta run! Why don't you guys stay for a minute? I'd love to have some supporters."

"Alright we'll stay." Lucy decided.

"AWESOME! Let's go!" Erza grinned. She slashed the air with one hand and threw the cake samples in the portal she created, leaving the girls speechless. "What?"

"Nothing…" they replied, walking towards the cake contest.

They walked out the door and saw a long table filled with cooking supplies. Several guild members were there, including Natsu, but the girls didn't seem to notice his presence. Except Wendy, but she decided against saying anything.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" An announcer spoke. "Welcome to this years cake making contest!"

"C-Cake… m-mak-ing?" Erza stammered, clutching a sweatdropping Lucy for balance.

"It's okay Erza." Lucy attempted to sooth her.

"Excuse me s-sir." Erza called.

"Yes mam? If you hurry, we can squeeze you into contest, seeing we have two spots left." The announcer said.

"N-No that's not what I w-wanted to ask. I t-thought this was a cake e-eating contest."

"Cake eating contest? No way… sorry little lady, but that was never planned."

Wendy squinted suspiciously at the man, but none of her friends seemed to notice. The man saw her suspicious glance and winked at her, silently telling her not to say anything. Wendy squint deepened but she eventually stopped and looked to Erza, who was giving her depressing vibes.

"Oh… I s-see." Erza replied dejectedly.

"Now Erza…" Lucy attempted to calm her pale looking friend. "Cheer up, let's go."

"H-Hai…"

The girls walked out of the building, sweatdropping at Erza. She had blue lines and a sad aura coming from her, and Lucy was rubbing her back soothingly, sweatdropping at Erza's sad state.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

The host waited until he was sure the girls couldn't hear him before shrinking into Master Makarov. "Okay! Now that Erza is gone, we can have the cake eating contest!" The crowd cheered_. If I allowed Erza to participate, no one would win… and she would probably eat the other contestants' cake…I'm a genius._ The Master thought smiling slyly.

"Alright! I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Natsu…" The Master growled.

Natsu's face turned white as a ghost. "H-Hai?"

"Aren't you supposed to be cooking right now?"

"AYE SIR!" Natsu yelled, running off stage.

_That boy…_ Master Makarov thought, shaking his head. "Alright, let's continue!"

The crowd cheered as Mirajane and several other chefs brought out cakes on plates. They set them down gently in front of each contestant.

"LET'S BEGIN!" The Master shouted and the contests dug into the cakes in front of them.

* * *

><p>Back with the girls…<p>

"It's okay Erza… hey, I know what'll cheer you up!" Lucy grinned.

"What?" Erza asked depressingly.

"Pieing Gajeel in the face!"

"A little bit…"

"Ten times?" Levi added.

"A little more."

"Dunking Happy in the water!" Carla grinned deviously.

"I think… that's what you want to do." Wendy and Lucy sighed simultaneously.

"Depending on how he reacts, it could cheer me up a bit more." Erza shrugged, still looking depressed.

"How about, throwing trash in front of Gray so he'll have to pick it up!" Lucy grinned, earning a growl from Juvia.

"I think his time is almost up…" Erza frowned, slumping over even more.

"Erza! You're drawing attention to yourself!" Lucy whispered frantically, trying to prop the girl up.

"My… cake eating contest…" She whined.

"How about watching Gray kiss ugly monsters?" Lucy asked with a devious smile.

"That only makes me feel a little better."

"Um… what about Natsu making you awesome ribs?" Lucy added.

"How do you know his ribs are awesome?" Erza squinted at her.

"Because I do…"

"How?"

"I just know."

"LUCY! Don't _make_ me hurt you." Erza glared.

"Fine, fine." Lucy sweatdropped. "A few weeks ago he broke something in my house and he told me he'd repay me by making the best ribs in town, and I don't know how the ribs in town taste, but those ribs were darned good!"

"Aww!" Wendy, Juvia and Levi cooed.

"Oh hush!" Lucy growled.

"What would make me feel better, is if we do all that stuff you mentioned, and you admit you and Natsu have a thing together." Erza smirked, standing up straight.

"But we don't have a thing!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Are you lying?" Erza glared.

"No!"

"Erza-san, I can tell when people are lying. She's not." Wendy added.

"Fine, tell the truth, do you like Natsu?" Erza asked.

"No!" Lucy exclaimed, but Wendy gave her a look.

"Lucy-san…" Wendy grinned.

"Fine! I like him alright. Gosh." Lucy blushed.

Juvia looked relieved. "Then why did you act all flirty with Gray this morning?" She squinted.

"Because, one Natsu wouldn't get up, two, I was mad at him for not getting up."

"Oh I see… but why would that make Natsu mad if he didn't like you?" Juvia asked.

"W-WHAT? He doesn't like me! Natsu and I are just friends! I just knew he'd get mad because Gray's his rival… duh! And he hates it when I hang out with Gray. See! Duh!" Lucy blushed. The other girls exchanged glanced.

_So flipping dense I almost can't handle it!_ Erza thought, fighting the urge to shake her head. "Alright, I believe you. I feel better already!" Erza grinned. "Alright! Let's go mess with the boys!"

"OKAY!" They replied.

"Let's go to Gray first because his job ends sooner." Lucy grinned.

"Hai hai!" They grinned. Erza and Lucy pulled out their maps and studied them for a moment. Erza pointed to the place Gray was located and began to walk in that direction, everyone following her. Little did they know a certain Dragon Slayer was following them, and he was not happy.

Natsu lurked in the shadows, clearly ticked off. Due to his distance from the girls and the other noises around them, he only heard every few words. All he had heard was I like him, Gray, and something about Natsu being a friend. Being the idiot he was, he assumed she liked Gray and he (Natsu) could never be more than a friend to her. He knew it was a bad idea to listen to their conversation, especially from so far away with all this noise around, but he was pretty sure he had gathered the correct information. He had just been chased away from the cake contest and had no where else to go. Except for his job, that is, and he did not want to go just yet.

_Damn that Gray! _He thought. _Maybe… I can change her mind._ He thought with new hope. _I'll win her lots of prizes and stuff! And I'll be the best escort ever! And I'll never leave her today, and I'll effin punch Gray in the mouth if he talks to her again._ He growled at the thought of Gray. _How could she like such an idiot?_ **(A/N Go figure …)** _They're going to his booth right now, so I'll just follow them there. And I'm so keeping an eye on that icicly bastard._ He continued to hop from tree to tree, trying to hear the girls' conversation.

"Levi-chan, do you like Gajeel?" Lucy asked her blushing friend.

"W-Why?" She responded, still blushing.

"Because, the Edolas versions of you are dating, you two have been hanging out quite a lot lately, and you guys make an odd, but cute couple." Lucy giggled.

"Lu-chan…" Levi blushed. The girls were on edge, waiting for her answer. "N-No…"

"SHE'S LYING!" Wendy exclaimed.

"OHHH~" The other girls cooed.

_Eww!_ Natsu thought. He was now close enough to hear their conversation._ I mean, I already know about… but still! I can't believe they're talking about it…_

"Wendy!" Levi shouted, still blushing. _I promised Gajeel… I wouldn't let anyone find out… darned that girl!_

"Aww, it's okay. It's not like you guys are dating…" Lucy grinned innocently.

"OF COURSE NOT! HE'S TWICE MY SIZE! HE'D TOTALLY SQUISH ME!" Levi exclaimed.

"I think we're on a totally different page…" Lucy sweatdropped.

"LU-CHAN!" Levi shouted, flustered. "We were not on a different page! Don't talk like that! AGH!"

_Eww Lucy…_ Natsu thought. _That's really disgusting. GAH! Images! SCREW THIS! Must wash brain! _He flailed his arms around and accidentally hit a tree, hard. _SHIT that hurt!_ He thought, sucking his fingers.

"What was that?" He heard Lucy ask.

"I have no idea." Erza replied. "Wendy? Do you know?"

_SHIT, WENDY DON'T TELL! _He silently pleaded. Natsu could sense hesitation coming from her, so she obviously knew he was there. After a seemingly long silence he heard her say, "I have no idea." _ YES! Thank you Wendy! _He thought with a smile.

"Okay… well then, let's move forward shall we?" Erza grinned. "So Juvia, how are you doing with Gray?"

Natsu waited for anger, jealousy, anything emotion wise to come from Lucy, but he sensed nothing. _Lucy must really be good at hiding her emotions._ He thought.

"Same old, same old." Juvia flushed, but Natsu could sense she was lying.

"But what about when Natsu and I caught you two holding hands eh?" Lucy grinned.

"We were discussing something… important…" Juvia blushed.

"Like?"

"Like stuff…"

"Details…" Lucy pressed.

"Juvia told him he was mean and he shouldn't ignore Juvia and he apologized for being a jerk."

"Why were there hands involved?"

"Because he put them on there when he was apologizing."

"Wendy?"

"She's sending me all kinds of weird signals… I have no idea." Wendy shrugged.

"Aw man~" Lucy pouted. "Well, Carla, have you realized your feelings for Happy?"

"Listen, human." Carla grouched. "He-cat, I mean Happy, and I will never be, ever. Got it?" she growled, but everyone could clearly see the pink tint on her face.

_Ouch, poor Happy._ Natsu thought.

"Whatever." Lucy shrugged, not bothering to ask if she was lying. "Hey Erza, are you involved with anyone?"

"Of course not. I- hey look! There's Gray's booth right there!" Erza exclaimed, changing the subject efficiently. "Let's go!" She began running towards the booth in the distance. Everyone exchanged glances and ran after her, not bothering to question her actions.

"Well, I guess I'd better enjoy the show." Natsu grinned, dashing from tree to tree. _But I might just kill a bastard today…_ He thought with a growl.

"YO! Gray!" Lucy called.

_Gonna kill him._ Natsu thought, cracking his knuckles.

Gray looked up to see them running at him. "Hey Lucy, Juvia We- AHH! What are you guys doing here?" He asked in a panic.

"Came to watch." Lucy giggled.

_GONNA kill him DEAD_. Natsu thought, cracking his knuckles even more.

"P-Please don't." He begged.

"It's okay Gray, we're here for you." Juvia grinned.

"Thanks…" He muttered, blushing a bit. "Hell no…" He whispered when he saw his next customer. A mysterious GUWAHHH noise was heard, but everyone was too busy being shocked to notice. **(A/N that noise lol)** A huge 'lady' with a beard, horns, raggedy hair and no teeth approached him. He, I mean she, resembled Master Bob of Blue Pegasus, except this lady was probably twice his size, had horns and etc. of course. She also was the polar opposite, where Master Bob was not too frightening to look at, she was. And where Master Bob was bubbly and wore pink, she was definitely not bubbly looking, wore black and a mini skirt that well, she shouldn't be wearing because of her Master Bob legs. (… If that makes sense?)

"Hello~" She greeted.

"H-Hi…" He mumbled.

"You are just gorgeous…" She grinned, putting a hand to her face.

"T-Thank you." He sweatdropped. He looked at the girls and his sweatdrop increased. Somehow, they had gotten popcorn and cake samples, and were watching the scene with amused looks. Except for Juvia, she looked like she could die.

The woman clasped a hand to his face. "Come here, you handsome devil."

_NOOOOOO! _Gray shrieked inwardly as the woman brought him in to a kiss. Juvia proceeded to spit her popcorn well past Gray's booth, along with a burst of water. A rule of the kissing booth is that you could not pull away from your client, so you had to wait until she was done. After thirty seconds, the woman broke away, gasping rapidly for air.

"Bye-bye, you handsome thing you. But rest assured, I'll be back." She winked, and disappeared.

_BWA~HAHAAH! GRAY! WHAT A LOSER! AHAHAHAH! I'M GONNA HOLD THAT ON YOU FOREVER!_ Natsu thought with a smirk, stifling his laugh.

Gray fell to the ground, dazed. Lucy and the others ran to the booth with haste. As soon as they got there, they busted out laughing at his pitiful state (except for Juvia, she was bright red.). "N-Not… funny." He groaned.

"TOTALLY FUNNY!" Lucy laughed, falling to the ground.

"Gray-san! Is that, what you've had to do, all day?" Wendy choked out between laughs. Seconds later, she fell to the ground, clutching her stomach, laughing.

"It's not… funny!" Gray whined. He staggered to a stand, clutching the booth for balance. When the laughing died down, Gray glared at them. "If you ever tell anyone, I will kill you." He looked at Lucy. "If Natsu finds out, I will hold you responsible, got it?" his glare deepened.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Lucy responded, rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious." He continued to glare.

_BASTARD! STOP STARING AT HER!_ Natsu thought, suppressing the urge to punch Gray in the face.

"I got it." She replied, rolling her eyes again. Wendy looked to the tree behind them. This time, Lucy noticed. "What's wrong Wendy?" she asked in concern.

"Nothing…" She sighed.

"Well, Gray, we'll see you later." Erza grinned waving. "Have fun."

"Shut up." He growled.

"What was that?" The scarlet haired girl glowered.

"N-Nothing, nothing I swear!" He stammered.

"What I thought." She glared, turning around.

"WAIT!" He called.

"What?" They responded.

"I could use someone nice to kiss." He grinned, looking from Lucy to Juvia.

_Totally gonna kill him!_ Natsu thought_. I swear, if Lucy goes over there…_

"Why don't you go, Juvia?" Levi giggled.

"W-Why m-me?" Juvia asked. Levi gave her a look and Juvia sighed. K-Kay…" She stammered, walking shakily towards the ice mage. She attempted to give him a peck on the cheek, but he turned at the last moment so she kissed his lips. Juvia eyes turned to swirlies and she fell to the ground, passed out from the shock.

"Anyone else?" Gray grinned. His eyes set on Lucy. "What about you Lucy?" He grinned.

_I'M GONNA KILL HIM, COOK HIM CRISPY AND FEED HIM TO IGNEEL AND METALICANA! _He thought, burning the tree he was hiding behind. Luckily for him, it decided not to catch on fire.

"Gray, you're nice, but one, we're friends, two I could never kiss anyone after I've seen them kiss something like… that thing you kissed before Juvia. Never… ever… could I bring myself to do that…" Lucy explained.

_Serves you right ice brain! _Natsu smirked._ Wait…but doesn't she like him? … I'm confused! Man, girls are just too confusing._

"Fine, fine, but I was talking about Virgo…" He smirked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh _really_?" She glared, twitching her eyebrows in annoyance. Seconds later, her look of annoyance replaced with a creepy smile. "Well then Gray… you shall get your wish. After all you've gone through today, you need some relief." Gray grinned and clasped his hands together in anticipation. She grabbed her key. "Open the gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

"Is it time for the punishment, hime?" Virgo greeted her.

"NO! Wait yes, yes it is." Lucy smirked deviously.

"One moment, hime." Virgo opened a portal and pulled out a paddle.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

"Oh… well because I misunderstood you, do I need punishment?"

"NO! Come here a second." Lucy called, beckoning her to come over. Lucy whispered something into Virgo's ear and she nodded.

Virgo walked seductively over to Gray. "Gray~." She cooed.

"H-Hai?"

A cloud of smoke surrounded Virgo and when it cleared, she was in a bikini. "I, would like a kiss please." She smiled.

"O-Okay." He grinned, wiping his nose bleed.

"One moment." She smirked. She turned into guerilla form, still wearing her bikini. "I would like my kiss now."

"G-GAH!" He cried. "N-Not cool Lucy!"

"Oh really?" Lucy smirked. "It's not cool to ask to kiss someone and say you meant their spirit either!"

"I-I'm sorry! I'll never do it again!" he pleaded.

"Don't be mean to Virgo! She wants a kiss, so give her one!"

"LUCY!"

"Do it." Lucy growled.

"Lu-"

"I WILL GET MASTER MAKAROV ON YOUR ASS!"

"F-Fine…" Gray looked to the guerilla version of Virgo in a bikini. _Here we go again…_ he thought.

Gray closed his eyes and waited for the kiss, but was shocked when Virgo grabbed his face and licked him like a dog. "WHAT THE HELL?" He exclaimed, wiping his wet face.

"It's the Spirit World friendship kiss." Guerrilla Virgo explained. "It is your punishment."

_AHAHAHAH! Serves you right, you Lucy stealing ass breath!_ Natsu thought with a smirk.

Gray sobbed, giving Virgo a satisfied smirk. She walked over to Lucy. "Does anyone else need punishment, princess?"

"No Virgo. Thank you." Lucy smiled.

"Anytime, hime." She grinned, shrinking to normal size and disappearing.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She yelled pointlessly at the air. She sighed and shook her head. "To Gajeel's place!"

"'Kay!" The girls responded.

"Bye Gray!" Lucy smirked.

"Leave me alone…" He mumbled, sulking behind his booth. "Meet you guys at about 12:55."

"Sure… bye Gray." Lucy waved. They walked away but Lucy stopped in realization. "Wait, we forgot Juvia!"

"Ahh, just leave her be, she can come with Gray." Erza shrugged.

"B-but…"

"Lucy…" Erza glared.

"I got it!" Lucy said frantically. They continued their walk to Gajeel's booth.

"WAIT!" a voice called. Juvia had come out of her coma right before they had walked out of sight. "You guys were gonna leave Juvia!" she pouted.

"Some of us didn't want to." Lucy grumped.

"Was that supposed be in reference of me?" Erza growled.

"NO!" Lucy assured her.

"Good. We're going to Gajeel's now." Erza said.

"Okay!" The girls saluted, marching behind Erza like she was a general.

Resisting the urge to confront Gray, Natsu climbed his tree and tree hopped his way to the girls. When his was in the tree next to them, he climbed down, and snuck in the shadows.

"How far away are we from the Pie-in-the-face-booth?" Lucy asked from her position at the back of the line.

"A few minutes." Erza replied.

"Aww… I'm tired…" Lucy groaned.

"I can help you with that." A husky voice said.

"Thanks, but I'm capable of walking on my ow-" she stopped and realized, one, she had never heard that voice before, two, it was coming from behind her. She brought her elbow back, and the boy whimpered in pain.

"Ow… what'd you do that for?" A more familiar voice whined.

"Natsu?" She asked, turning around.

"Yes… also known as boy you randomly elbowed in the stomach." He growled.

"S-Sorry…" She apologized, offering him her hand.

Natsu took it and dusted himself off, shaking his head. The next thing he knew, he was back on the ground with a sword pointed at his neck.

"Where did you come from?" Erza glared, placing her foot on his neck.

"Behind, the, tree." He panted.

"Why were you behind the tree?" She asked, glare deepening.

"I wanted… to mess with…Gray… but I didn't… know where… he was. So, after a while… I located him… there… and I saw you guys… and I decided to tease him later… so I went ahead… and hid in that tree over there… because… I didn't want to go to the barbeque yet. And you guys… happened to… could you _please_ get your… foot off my neck?" Erza removed her foot, but did not move her sword. "Anyways, you guys happened to pass by so I wanted to scare Lucy and I made my voice weird but I didn't expect her to elbow me in the stomach."

"I didn't expect you to sneak up behind me and scare me!" Lucy complained.

"We don't have time for your quarrelling!" Erza interrupted. "Natsu, go to your station immediately, got it?" She growled, replacing her sword at his neck.

"A-Aye sir." He whimpered.

"Bye, Natsu-san!" Wendy waved. He noticed she was squinting at him in a you-owe-me-one manor.

"B-Bye Wendy." He waved, nodded once and walked the other way. _Erza… humph. Well, I couldn't sneak around Gajeel anyway. He'd definitely notice me and say something. Stupid Gajeel._ He thought_. Guess I'll go to my job now_. He ran full speed to his job, and didn't stop until he got there.

"Well, let's continue our journey." Lucy grinned, fighting her blush.

"OW!" Juvia cried. "Nala burned Juvia!"

"MUFF MUHG MUGH!" Nala shouted, muffled by Juvia's pocket. Juvia pulled her out. "SEVES YOU RIGHT!" She shouted. "YOU FELL ON ME! AND YOU'VE KEPT ME IN YOUR STUFFY OLD POCKET!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO LOUD AND YOU'RE ANNOYING!" Juvia retaliated.

"That's enough!" Erza interrupted. "We're going to Gajeel's booth in silence, unless we're talking about guys, got it?"

The girls nodded their heads and walked in silence the rest of the way.

* * *

><p>Several minutes later, they arrived at Gajeels pie booth. Although they were certain Gajeel had noticed them, he just continued staring into space with a sour look on his face. A little kid ran up to his booth, picked up a pie and threw it with no hesitation. The boy giggled and ran off, arms extended like airplane wings.<p>

"G-Gajeel-kun?" Juvia called.

"G-Gajee-ku-, ahem, G-Gajeel?" Levi stammered.

"Levi!" He responded, realizing what he had done, he quickly added, "Sup shrimp and gang. What brings you here?"

The girls exchanged suspicious glances from Gajeel to Levi.

"What?" Gajeel growled.

"Nothing…" Lucy giggled.

"Why are you giggling, bunny girl?" He sneered.

"Inside joke…" Lucy laughed.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Nothing…"

"Tell me!" He roared.

"Yelling like that isn't gonna make anyone tell you anything." Lucy grinned, rolling her eyes.

"Juvia, what is it?" He asked.

"Juvia doesn't know." She shrugged.

"Levi?"

The girls' smirks grew wider. Levi and Gajeel stood there dumbfounded, although Levi had a slight idea of what was going on.

"Why don't you throw a pie at him, Levi-chan?" Juvia giggled.

"I'd prefer not to…"

"Why?" Lucy grinned.

"Cause he'd probably kill me later…"

"He won't, _right _Gajeel?" Erza glared.

"R-Right…" Gajeel sweatdropped. _I wasn't gonna kill her in the first place!_ He thought.

"See? Go ahead, Levi-san." Wendy urged.

"H-Hai…" Levi blushed, picking up a tiny pie. "S-Sorry Gajeel-kun…" She mumbled, throwing the pie at his face. It missed his face and instead hit his chest, causing the Dragon Slayer to turn an angry shade of red. "D-Didn't mean to!" She blushed.

"It's alright, that's happened twenty other times today." He grumbled, dusting his shirt off.

"Well Gajeel," Lucy began, picking up a huge pie. "I think I'm owed one, actually probably fifty, wouldn't you say?"

"You're still mad about that?" Gajeel asked, rolling his eyes_. I'm a different person! Honest!_ "Whatever. Take your best shot." He growled.

"With pleasure." She smirked, reeling her hand back. She tossed the pie with great force and it hit him directly in the face, splattering everywhere.

"AGH!" He yelped.

"G-Gajeel?" Lucy asked in amusement. "Did you just… yelp?"

"NO!" He denied, blushing slightly.

"Gajeel-kun! You're blushing!" Juvia added.

"I don't blush." He replied, dusting himself off._ Damn it! Why can't I hide it this time? _

"Whatever." Lucy said rolling her eyes. "Anyways, I have a question… and if you lie, or if you don't answer, I will personally tell Mirajane what happened to all the silverware!" she smirked evilly.

"P-Please don't…" Gajeel murmured. _WHY THE HELL DID I JUST SAY THAT? I SHOULD BE FEARED! _He thought, suppressing a growl.

"And don't bother lying, because we have Wendy, and she's our lie detector right now. Got it?" She glared.

He looked to Wendy, who just shrugged. "Sure… what's the question?" He growled. He picked up his metal water bottle and began to drink out of it.

"Do you like Levi-chan?"

He nearly spit his water out from the shock. "Can you repeat that?" He asked.

"Do you like Levi-chan?" Lucy repeated.

"W-Why?"

"I want to know."

"I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU ANYTHING!" He roared.

"Really?" Lucy smirked evilly. "MIRAJANE! Oh~ Mira-chan! Miraj-"

"STOP!" Gajeel pleaded. Mentally facepalming himself, he continued. "Fine. Yes. I do. Got a problem?" He growled.

"You hear that Levi? You guys should totally go out!" Lucy gushed.

"Yeah." Levi laughed nervously.

"What's wrong? Don't you like him too?" Lucy asked suspiciously. _Shit! If Levi lied about liking him earlier and Gajeel told the truth… Gajeel is gonna kill me for embarrassing him like that! Levi… come on! _She pleaded inwardly.

"The thing is…" Levi blushed, looking towards Gajeel.

"We're already a couple…" He finished, walking over to her. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead, causing her blush to deepen.

"AWW~." The girls cooed.

"Wait, wait wai wai wai wait~ wait, wait." Lucy said, eyeing them suspiciously. "If you're a couple, why'd you hide it from us?" The other girls turned to look at the couple, arms crossed, waiting for an answer.

"Because," Gajeel scoffed, rolling his eyes, "You people would never let me live it down, you'd pester Levi, tease us, threaten me, which I would actually find amusing and dare you to say it again, and etcetera."

"Oh, we wouldn't do that…" Lucy giggled. _Actually, we'd probably do worse_. "You should've announced it to the world."

"Actually…" Levi grinned, tapping her fingers together.

"You people are the only ones to know, and will ever know, for quite a while. Got it?" Gajeel glared.

"We had an agreement to never tell anyone… ever. So~ don't piss us off. Get it?" Levi glared.

"G-Got it Levi…" Lucy sweatdropped. _Woah. If she starts cursing, the cats gonna be outta the bag… and they better not blame us for it._ "W-Well, we better run…"

"Yeah." Levi said, turning to Gajeel. "Bye, Gajee-kun."

"Bye babe." He grinned. He kissed her forehead and returned to his post, grumbling about something, probably along the lines of Lucy and the other girls.

The girls turned to leave, but Lucy had other ideas. With a smirk, Lucy turned to Gajeel and shouted, "Oi! But you guys should really think about telling everyone! They're going to realize your feelings eventually!"

"LUCY!" Levi blushed, turning around.

"Sure! We'll tell everyone we're together once Natsu's a normal guy and you two are all over each other. And I mean _all_ over each other. Have a nice day!" Gajeel smirked. Levi laughed and continued to walk with the group.

"G-GAJEEL! Gah!" Lucy flushed. She stormed ahead of the group, trying to get as far away from Gajeel as possible.

* * *

><p>Several minutes later, they arrived at Happy's booth. Said cat was currently fighting for life in the water, due to some kid throwing a fast ball when he wasn't looking. "Hel-! ... Som-! ….Plea-! ... Nat-! ... ( Help~ Someone~! Please! Natsu!)" He yelped.<p>

"HAPPY!" Lucy yelled, running to the cat's aid.

"Lus-!" He cried in glee, sinking under the water again.

Lucy climbed the steps to the booth and hopped in the water, scaring the cat half-to-death.

"Yo-… taki- …. up all th- … roo! (You're taking up all the room!)" Happy squealed, face pressed against the glass.

"SHUT UP YOU DARNED CAT!" Lucy roared.

"Scar-!" He yelped, sinking under the water a final time.

The cat was underwater, kicking for his life. Unfortunately, he couldn't come back up, and Lucy was feeling awfully evil. Before he could pass out, Lucy picked him up by the scruff of his neck, and glared at his soggy form.

"LUSHY!" The cat cried in glee. "OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!"

"No… problem Happy." She glared.

"I'M SORRY I SAID YOU WERE TAKING UP ALL THE ROOM! I PROMISE I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA LET ME DIE BECAUSE I WAS BEING SO MEAN! I'M SO INCREDIBY SOWWY TIMES ONE BAJILLION! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

"… No problem Happy." She sweatdropped. She began to climb out of the tank, a wet Happy in hand.

"But of course, you couldn't be responsible for the death of your boyfriend's best friend/cat. Could you?" Happy smirked deviously.

"YOU DAMNED CAT! HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! DO YOU WANT ME TO THROW YOU BACK IN THE TANK?" Lucy yelled while blushing furiously.

"No! No! Lushy! Please don't, I'm sorry!" Happy whimpered. "Erza save me!"

"No can do." Erza shrugged.

"Wahh!"

"Stop being overly dramatic, he-cat." Carla growled, rolling her eyes.

"CARLA!" Happy yelled. He wriggled out of Lucy's grasp and ran over to her. "Would you… like a fish?" he said with a gleam in his eye.

Carla watched as he pulled a fish from his backpack. "No thank you."

"Oh…" He frowned, looking rather dejected.

Seeing his hurt look, she added, "I just ate popcorn and cake samples. Anything else would damage my delicate figure."

Happy brightened up immediately. "OH! I see! I'm sorry I tempted you. Maybe another time?"

"… Sure." The white cat blushed.

"YAY!" He jumped for joy. Suddenly, his backpack started beeping. "MY TIME IS UP! HURRAY~!" He looked at Lucy. "Gray has probably been on his way to the barbeque, and Gajeel's time ended at about the same time mine did. So~ let's go get some grub! Hey, Lush, do you think Natshu will barbeque me a fish?"

"Probably." She replied. "Let's go find out shall we?"

"YOU LIIIIIIIIKE HIM."

"STOP! YOU CAN'T SAY THAT JUST BECAUSE I SAID LET'S G-!"

"Awfully defensive, aren't we?" Happy teased.

"UGH! LET'S GO!" Lucy blushed, storming off in the direction the barbeque.

* * *

><p><em>So boring…<em> Natsu thought, toasting various meats in seconds. _I wish Lucy was here… but she likes that damn bastard Gray._ He scowled, and accidentally burnt some more meat_. Oops. Hope whoever gets those likes their meat extra crispay. Wait… that is so mine! _He grinned, putting the charred meat on a plate. _Yep. Gonna eat it when the others get here._

"Oi, Natsu!" Gray called, running up to the tent.

"Speak of the bastard." Natsu mumbled. "The hell you want?"

"You trying to start something?" Gray retorted.

"I won't hesitate to burn your ass again." Natsu smirked deviously.

Gray winced and unconsciously touched his sore bum, which he had iced to dull the pain. "Shut up! If you do that again, I will officially consider you gay, due to your excessive butt touching habits!" He was still far away from Natsu, so he had to yell at him. Not that he wasn't going to anyway. He got a satisfied smirk when the people in the tent looked at Natsu strangely.

"G-Gray! You bastard! In you're dreams! _Literally_!"

It took the ice mage a second to realize what he'd meant. "PERV!"

"Oh really, aren't you the one that strips?"

"Shut up, flame brain."

"ICICLE HEAD!"

"BASTARD!"

"ASS!"

"ASS TOUCHER!"

"I'VE NEVER TOUCHED YOUR ASS, YOU PERVERTED, UGLY, STRIPPING, STINKY, MONKEY STRIPPING, FROZEN STRIPPING BASTARD!" **(A/N Natsu's focused on Gray's stripping problem. XD sorry, back to the story)**

"WHY YOU-"

"BOYS!" A firm voice shouted.

Natsu and Gray assumed the formation. "A-AYE~!"

"Was that fighting I heard?" Erza glared, stepping into the tent.

"N-No." Natsu stuttered.

"Then, would you kindly explain yourselves?"

"W-We were a-acting! T-The people in the t-tent seemed b-bored, s-so we wanted to give t-them a little enter-t-tainment." Gray stammered.

"Oh really?" Erza glowered.

"AYE!" Natsu whimpered.

"Are you lying to me?" He glared intensified, and a scary aura appeared around her.

"OF C-C-C-C-COURSE NOT!" Natsu stammered. Erza opened her mouth to say something, but Natsu interrupted. "I i-invented b-barbequed strawberry c-cake just now! I didn't k-know what it would taste like, and I w-wanted you to be the judge."

Gajeel stepped into the tent next. "Dude, that sounds fucking nasty." He smirked. "Seriously, you tryin' to kill her?" He put his hands to his neck for emphasis.

Natsu grimaced at his choice of words. He knew he did it on purpose. _I am so going to ki-_

"Were you trying to poison me, Natsu?" Erza growled.

"N-N-N-N-NO!" He sputtered.

"Are you sure Natsu? You've never wanted to do anything nice for her before." Gray added with a grin.

"NATSU! I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD ON A STICK!"

"B-But Erza! I j-just wanted to-"

"Ex-quip!" Erza shouted. She was now wearing a jungle outfit and wielding a rather pointy, sword shaped stick. She held it to his throat. "You just wanted to what? Kill me? Huh? You wanted to get rid of me didn't you? Didn't you?"

"N-N-No! I s-swear!"

"So you're swearing at me now eh? I'll show you!" She thrust her hand forward and the sword-stick poked his throat.

"W-Wait! S-See! I'll p-p-prove I'm not trying to poison you!" He bent down slowly, not taking his eyes off Erza. He reached under the table he was working at and opened a compartment, pulling out a plate that contained three, char grilled, cake samples. "I-I'll eat one!" He picked up one of the cake samples and dropped it in his mouth. "S-See? Delicious. And I-I'm not c-choking."

"I see." Erza said apologetically, removing the stick-sword from his neck.

"ERZA! What if he only poisoned one, and he purposely chose one of the ones he didn't poison?" Gray added, smirking deviously.

"GRAY!" Natsu glared.

"You're yelling at him! SO IT'S TRUE? I'LL KILL YOUR A-"

"N-NO! I'll prove they're not poisoned." He picked up the other two cake samples and dropped them in his mouth. "Yum." He grinned, fighting the urge to vomit. _Damn, this is nasty._ He thought.

"Oh. I guess you had good intentions after all. You may punch me."

"N-No thank you." Natsu sweatdropped. "Where are the other girls?"

"… Lucy got stuck in a tree." Erza replied.

"... How, may I ask?"

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back…<strong>

"Oi, Levi-san." Wendy called.

"Yes Wendy?"

"You realize me and Natsu had known you and Gajeel-san were in a relationship right?"

"WHAT?" Erza and Lucy exclaimed.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Juvia asked.

"We figured they didn't want anyone to know…" Wendy sweatdropped.

"… Gajee-kun figured as much…" Levi mumbled.

"So you did know?" Wendy asked.

"We weren't certain, but Gajeel had a hunch…"

"But whAHHH!" Lucy yelled. A white monkey with blue eyes picked the poor blonde up by the neck. "C-Choking…" Lucy coughed.

"Oohahah!" The monkey laughed?, climbing up the nearest tree.

"LUCY-SAN!" Wendy shouted_. How did I not notice the monkey's presence?_ She thought puzzled.

"Help… plea…" Lucy gasped. The monkey was climbing even higher, dangling the girl by her neck.

"LUSHY! I'LL SAVE YOU!" Happy exclaimed, flying to the girl's aid.

"OOH OHH OHH!" The monkey cooed, climbing to the highest branch. It held Lucy over the ground, threatening to drop her.

"LUSH!" Happy whimpered.

"DAMN MONKEY!" Erza roared.

"What the hell is it doing here?" Levi asked.

Suddenly, Happy flew full speed and slashed the monkey across the face. It screeched like a little girl, and dropped Lucy on the tree branch. Holding it's face, it let out a growl, and scurried off.

"HAPPY!" Lucy exclaimed. She was slipping off the tree branch.

"LUCY!" Happy cried.

Right before she slid off, she got snagged on something. Much to her distress, she was now dangling by her panties.

"Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Lu-chan?"

"Lucy-san?"

"Lucy?"

"HAHAHA! LUCY! WHY ARE YOU WEARING THAT?" Happy laughed.

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN CAT! HELP ME DOWN!" Lucy cried.

"I'll go tell the boys we'll be delayed." Erza declared, and ran off before anyone could protest.

"ERZA!" Lucy whimpered.

* * *

><p>"Long story short, a monkey swooped down and tried to steal her away, but Happy scratched him across the face, and the monkey screeched like a little girl, dropped her in a tree, and scurried off. She's hanging by her… pretty panties, let's say."<p>

Natsu almost passed out at the memory. Erza, Happy, Gray and himself had snuck into Lucy's apartment, only to find her gone. They looked all around, and made the mistake of looking in her drawers. Natsu hadn't been the same since, but of course he acted like it wasn't a big deal. But seriously, those were some sexy underwear! His mind began to wonder, and he imagined what it would be like if he walked in on Lucy, right after she put on her underwear. Natsu almost passed out, again.

"NATSU!" Erza shouted, shaking him violently.

"W-What? O-Oh, hi Erza."

"What on earth were you thinking about? I've been calling you're name for a full two minutes!"

He tried not to blush, but failed miserably.

"FLAME BRAIN! You were thinking pervy thoughts, weren't you?" Gray shouted.

"N-NO!" Natsu denied.

"Dude. That's nasty. I can tell you're lying." Gajeel added, shaking his head.

"GAJEEL!" _I HATE OTHER DRAGONSLAYERS SO MUCH!_

"NATSU! I'd never think of you as a pervert, but now, I have to beat you up. Sorry 'bout this." Erza shrugged, reeling her hand back.

"I WAS NOT THINKING PERVERTEDLY! YOU KNOW ME! I COULD NEVER THINK OF LUCY THAT WAY!" He glared at Gajeel, making sure he wouldn't say anything.

"Whatever." She growled, dropping her hand. "Anyway, I was just coming to tell you guys the others would be a bit late."

"Okay." Natsu said, returning to barbequing his meat. Suddenly, Erza glared at him. "Y-Yes?" He stammered.

"I want some barbequed cake. NOW." She growled.

"B-But, I don't have anymore cake samples.

"Don't worry about that." Erza slashed through the air and a portal opened up. The three boys stared in awe, well Gajeel acted like he didn't care but he kept looking over there. Erza dug through the portal and emerged with a plate of three cake samples. "Grill um, boy."

"H-Hai." He agreed, taking the plate from Erza's hand. He toasted the cakes on the plate and handed them back to her. Erza studied the plate, and popped a cake into her mouth. _She better not kill me_. Natsu thought, shaking in anticipation.

"Very good Natsu. Excellent idea." Erza grinned.

"Lemme try that!" Gajeel growled, stomping over to Erza. He snatched a piece out of her hand before she could say anything. He made his finger into a knife, cut the sample in half, changed his finger back, and put the other half on the plate.

"Well?" Natsu asked.

"Shut up." Gajeel growled. He sniffed the cake, turned it around a couple a times, and sniffed it again. Finally, he shrugged and put it in his mouth. "ACK!" He shouted. "NASTY! WHAT THE HELL ERZA?"

"YOU DARE INSULT MY CAKE? IT'S DELICIOUS!" She glared, placing the other half of the cake sample in her mouth.

"Whatever, you indecent jungle woman." He shot at her. **(A/N she's still in her jungle costume.)**

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"H-He's crazy." Gray whispered.

"Or stupid. Or both." Natsu whispered back. They backed away slowly, fearing for their lives.

"I am capable of putting you in a fist induced coma." Erza snarled, ex-quiping back into her festival outfit.

"Oh yeah? So am I. Gi hi hi." Gajeel smirked, cracking his knuckles. **(A/N Gee hee hee is his creepy laugh.)**

"Did he dip in the alcohol?" Natsu whispered.

"I believe so." Gray nodded. The two were currently peeking out from under a table, looking on at what was about to be manslaughter.

"You may want to step down." Erza glared.

"And if I don't?" Gajeel grinned.

"Why you!" Erza shouted, reeling her fist back.

"Just try and hit me." Gajeel smirked, getting into fighting stance.

"You little pier-"

"ERZA!" Levi shouted, running over to them. The other girls walked over to Gray and Natsu, who were still hiding under the table.

"Oh man, damn monkey. That tree gave me such a wedgie." Lucy groaned, rubbing her behind.

"I could warm your butt, if it'll make you feel better." Natsu grinned, lighting his hands aglow.

"HELL NO!" Lucy shouted, kicking him in the gut.

"Ow, Luce. That wasn't necessary." Natsu whined, clutching his stomach.

"NATSHU! What did Luefee do to you?" Happy shouted, flying to his friend's aid.

Before Natsu or Lucy could say anything, Erza's voice echoed through the room. "He insulted cakes, Levi, and he challenged me. I must show him who's in charge."

"But Erza…" Levi whimpered.

"It's okay, Levi. I'm itching for a fight." Gajeel grinned, cracking his knuckles.

"The hell?" Gray asked, looking at Natsu with a bewildered expression.

"But… Gajee-kun…"

"THE HELL?" Gray and Natsu shouted.

"Shit. I didn't know they were here." Levi cursed, shaking her head.

"SHE J-J-JUST CUSSED! OH MY WORD, THE WORLD IS FLIPPING ENDING!" Gray shouted.

"NO~ THERE ARE SO MANY THINGS I HAVEN'T DONE!" Natsu yelled, pulling his hair.

Before anyone could ask what exactly it was he hadn't done, they were interrupted by Gajeel. "F-Fine Levi." He blushed.

"GAJEEL IS BLUSHING! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Gray shouted, assuming a fetal position. Natsu screeched like a harpy, and assumed as fetal position as well.

"Shut up, you idiots." Lucy growled, hitting them both on the head.

"AYE."

"Thank you, Gajeel." Levi grinned.

"You know what Levi? I don't want to hide it anymore."

"Neither do I." Levi smiled.

Gajeel pulled her in for a sweet kiss, but they pulled away when Natsu and Gray interrupted.

"G-Gross man!" Gray grimaced. "I can't believe you're with Gajeel."

"I already knew, but really? In front of us? Really?"

Gajeel was about to sock them in the face, but Lucy beat him to it. "Now, now, they are a cute couple, and you two should shut up. At least Gajeel has a girlfriend." She stuck her tongue out at the last part.

"HEY!" Natsu and Gray yelled.

"Do you have something to add?" Lucy glared.

"OF COURSE NOT!" They grinned nervously, scooting away from her.

"Now Levi, no more hesitating to call me Gajee-kun, it's fine." Gajeel grinned, gripping her hand.

"Alright, Gajee-kun." She giggled, and they walked to the group.

Levi went off to talk to her friends, and Gajeel walked over to Gray and Natsu, who were standing behind the food counter.

"You're turning into a sap man." Gray smirked.

"I know…" Gajeel sighed. _W-Wait, did I really just agree with him? The fuck! Oh hell no. _"Man, shut up. At least I have a girl."

"I'll put poison in your meat." Natsu growled.

"Who said I was eating anything?" Gajeel smirked. Natsu growled and continued cooking, giving Gajeel a look of satisfaction. "Oh, and one more thing, that cake, was nasty shit."

"I know it was, you ass." Natsu glared.

"Then why'd you eat it?" Gray asked.

"Do you really need to ask that?"

"No…"

"Then shut up. Grab some plates and take them to the girls."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Gray shouted.

"Just do it! I'm taking my break so I can sit with you guys."

"Fine." Gray said, rolling his eyes. He grabbed some plates, and walked them to the table, followed by Gajeel.

Natsu threw off his apron, grabbed his burnt barbeque plate, plus the plates for Happy and Lucy, and walked over to the table. Gajeel had his arm around a blushing Levi, Gray was sitting between Juvia and Erza, Wendy was sitting by Carla and Happy, and there was an open seat between Lucy and Happy. Natsu grinned, sat the plates on the table and took his seat.

"Oi, flame head, this is actually pretty good." Gray grinned.

"Thanks, ice brain." Natsu sneered. He didn't like the fact Gray was a person away from Lucy. They were separated by a person (Juvia), but that did not stop Natsu's jealousy. Wendy looked at him worriedly, and Gajeel glanced over towards him. They could smell his jealousy in the air. It especially worried Wendy, who had been sensing his jealousy quite a lot that day.

Wendy nudged Happy, and whispered in his ear. Happy grinned and yelled, "A WHITE MONKEY TRIED TO STEAL LUCY AWAY, BUT I SCRATCHED IT'S FACE, AND THE MONKEY DROPPED HER, AND LUCY WAS HANGING BY HER SEXY PANTIES! THEY WER-"

"HAPPY!" Lucy blushed, clasping a hand over his mouth.

Gray, Natsu and Gajeel were looking at the blue cat in shock. Sure, Erza told them this, but they had a feeling Happy was going to go into vivid details.

Happy licked her hand causing the girl to shriek and remove her hand. "THEY WERE LACE AND THEY HAD A NAME ON IT! I COULDN'T READ IT RIGHT, BUT IT DID NOT SAY LUCY HEARTFILIA! IT HAD AN A IN IT! AND ALSO A-"

"HAPPY! DO YOU WANT ME TO COOK YOU FOR DINNER?" Lucy growled.

"AHH! LUCY! I KNOW YOU'RE HUNGRY, AND YOU EAT A LOT, BUT THERE'S FOOD RIGHT THERE!"

"THAT'S IT!" Lucy roared, she tried to grab the cat, but he flew out of her reach.

"NATSU! SAVE ME!" Happy yelped.

"Now Happy," Natsu scolded, "I'm sure Lucy doesn't want her business out there like that. And why were you looking that intently at her panties…? I'm not raising you to be a perv."

Happy frowned and flew slowly down in his seat. "Sorry Natsu… I thought you would enjoy the information…"

Natsu blushed when he said that. "Are you insinuating I'm a pervert? I d-don't need to know that."

"Oh…" Happy sighed and ate his food.

Everyone was staring with their mouths wide open at the pink haired dimwit. Finally, Lucy broke the silence. "Who are you, and what the _shell_ have you done with Natsu?"

"I'm Natsu, and nothing." He replied.

"B-But, you just scolded Happy… a-and you used big words… and you j-just denied something without yelling, cursing or fighting." Lucy stammered.

"Do you want me to look at your panties or something? And I'm not an idiot."

"K-KYAA! OF COURSE I DON'T! N-NEVER MIND! LET'S EAT!" Lucy flushed.

"Why are you… blushing?" Natsu grinned.

"This food is really good, Natsu. I didn't know you could cook stuff besides ribs." Lucy said, changing the subject.

"Of course I can cook! Wait did you j-"

"Oi, fiery idiot, shut up will ya?" Gray interrupted.

"Where on earth did you come from?" Natsu snapped.

Wendy sensed the jealousy emanating from Natsu, and decided to interrupt this fight. "NATSU!" She shouted.

Everyone looked toward the younger girl. "What?" He asked.

"What time does Lucy's cooking competition start?" Wendy grinned.

"OH YEAH! I forgot about that! Gray, why don't you go see what time it starts? It's posted on the wall over there." Natsu smirked.

"Why me?"

"Cause I said so. Go do it." Natsu glared.

"No." Gray growled.

"Please, Gray-san?" Wendy begged.

"I really don't want to…"

"If being nice won't work, we'll have to use force." Natsu declared.

"You don't tell me what to do." Gray snarled.

"And? Like I c-"

"Gray, get your ass up and do it. Stop being so damn lazy." Gajeel growled.

"When were you in this conversation?" Gray growled.

"When I said somethin. Go see the board."

"I don't hav-"

"GRAY!" Erza glared.

"A-AYE!" He yelped, running off.

"That's what I thought." Erza smirked. "Now, why were you trying to get him to go away so bad?" Erza asked.

"… I'll tell you later, Erza-san." Wendy smiled.

"But…"

"We need to tell you later." Gajeel glared. Levi looked at him puzzled, but sunk back Gajeel's embrace.

"What are you going to tell her?" Natsu and Lucy asked at the exact same time. They looked at each other puzzled. "JINX!" Same time again. "Happy is a flying monkey."

"HEY~!" The cat cried.

"Carla is his girlfriend."

Happy gasped with twinkling eyes. "As if!" Carla growled.

"Gajeel and Levi are a good couple."

"I wish I had wings." They said at the same time again.

"I think you're a monkey."

"HEY!" They scowled at each other.

"I like your outfit." Natsu grinned. "W-Wait you didn't-"

"Aww, you're so sweet! Thank you!" Lucy smiled.

Natsu blushed. "N-No problem…"

"Ooh, Natsu." Juvia grinned.

"W-What?" He stammered.

"You're blushing!" Juvia cooed.

"Oh yeah flame brain, you are." Gray smirked, sitting next to Juvia.

"When'd you come back?" Natsu snarled.

"When I sat down. Why? What's wrong with you?"

"What time's the event?" Erza asked, interrupting Natsu before he could say anything.

"It starts in about three hours." Gray replied. "Inside the guild, where the cake eating contest was held."

"Don't you dare, call it a cake eating contest." Erza glared.

"B-But it was! Alzack was telling me about it… he said that what's his face with the purple and blue hair won."

"IT WAS A CAKE BAKING CONTEST!" Erza roared.

"Yeah, we went there Gray, it was cake making." Juvia added.

"Okay… whatever you guys say." Gray shrugged, and continued to eat his food.

After about fifteen minutes went by, everyone was done with their food. Juvia yelped in pain.

"J-Juvia, what's wrong?" Gray asked in concern.

She pulled the tiny girl out of her pocket. "Damn it, Nala. You've got to stop burning me."

"You've got to stop keeping me in your stuffy ass pocket!" Nala retaliated.

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE MISSY!" Juvia glared.

"YOU'RE NOT MY DAMN MOTHER!"

"WHY YOU LIT-"

"J-Juvia… I think you should let Natsu keep Nala." Lucy sweatdropped.

"Why me?" Natsu whined.

"YAY~!" Nala grinned.

"Good riddance." Juvia growled.

Nala jumped off the table and began walking to Natsu. Right before she reached his hand, she turned to Juvia. "Later, old lady." And with a BEHHH she stuck out her tongue and pulled her eye.

"HEY! JUVIA IS NOT AN OLD LADY!" Juvia protested.

"Whatever." Nala snorted. "Hi~ Natsu."

"Hey… Nala." Natsu grinned nervously.

"Aww~ how cute." Lucy cooed.

"IT'S NOT CUTE!" Natsu and Nala shouted simultaneously.

Before Lucy could reply, Erza interrupted. "CRAP! THE CAKE EXHIBIT IS GONNA END SOON!" Erza exclaimed. She stood up and dusted herself off rapidly. "Quick, everyone up, up, up. We're getting last minute cake!"

"But Erza…" Levi whined.

"No buts!" Erza growled.

"H-Hai! Come on, Gajee-kun."

"Alright Levi." Gajeel sighed.

"I still have to finish my job. You guys go on without me." Natsu sighed. Nala let out an aww, but no one took notice.

"Okay. Later, Natsu." Juvia grinned, walking out of the tent with Gray. Erza had been gone ever since Levi said Gajee-kun, and Wendy was walking out with Carla.

"L-Lucy. Why don't you and Happy stay with me?" Natsu asked.

"Why?" Lucy asked suspiciously.

"Because you guys are my best friends!" Natsu grinned.

"Fine." Lucy agreed. She looked to the blue exceed. "You staying, Happy?"

"Aye sir!"

"Alright, we'll see you guys later. Bye Lu-chan!" Levi giggled.

"Bye Levi-chan!" Lucy waved.

"Later, flaming freak." Gajeel glared.

"HEY!" Natsu shouted in protest.

Gajeel put his arm around Levi, flipped Natsu off, and walked out of the tent. For good measure, he stuck his finger through the tent flaps and flipped him off again.

"He makes me so mad…" Natsu grumbled, walking behind his station.

Lucy pulled up a chair beside Natsu and sat down, Happy close behind. She pulled out a book from Happy's bag and began to read. Happy sat on her shoulder, peeking at the book she was reading.

_Okay… so I'm going to spend the day with Lucy. Awesome. After this job, I'm going to win her a bunch of prizes and just make her feel happy. Good plan Natsu. Good plan. _He thought while toasting a few more pieces of meat. "Lucy…"

"Yes?" She replied, looking up from her book.

"Why don't you spend the day with me?"

"Eh?" Lucy gasped, knocking the Exceed from her shoulder in the process.

"We're best friends. Come on Luce. It'll be fun."

"S-Sure." Lucy agreed.

"AWESOME! This is gonna be the best day ever!" Natsu grinned.

"Why's that?" Lucy asked, afraid of the answer.

"Because HE LIIIIIIKES YOU!"

"Happy, what did I tell you about being a perv?"

"Sorry Natshu…"

_What in the world is happening to that boy?_ Lucy thought bewildered.

* * *

><p>AnimeFlower: FLYING LATE PICKLES IS WHAT'S HAPPENING TO HIM!"<p>

Lucy: AF1-chan… Are you okay?

AnimeFlower: No I'm not actually… for a number of reasons. The main reason is… I'M FLIPPING HIGH!

Lucy: AF1-CHAN!

Gajeel: HELL YEAH!

AnimeFlower: Oh not like that Gajee-jee-kun. And same to you, Lu. I'm on an awesome sugar high of the following:

It all started with the Sonic Strawberry Dream shake…

Then Fruit punch flavored ice breakers. There are only three in the pack now.

White chocolate chips

The rest of my Hershey's cookies and cream candy bar.

Pizza

Apples

Tea

Water

And some soda similar to sprite, but not sprite. Not sprite by a longshot.

Plus Awesome music

Natsu: WOAHHHH~ I'm coming to your house.

AnimeFlower: YAY~! NATSU-KUN! *glomps*

Natsu: Lucy… SAVE ME!

Lucy: AF1-chan, I thought you wanted me and Natsu to be together…

AnimeFlower: Oh yeah… *lets go of Natsu*

Natsu: Thank you Lucy!

AnimeFlower: So anyweays, I was soooo high on sugar I wrote a bunch of fluffy scenes at the end. Did you see? Gavi FTW! Yes! The next chapter is the end! And I'm going to try not to make it an eyesore, because, dang this was long. Originally, I was going to finish it in one chapter, but then this might end up being 60+ pages… it's already 48… Plus I was taking so incredibly long, I wanted you guys to see what I've been doing! So waaaaaaaah! There was plenty of crack to match my hyper-activity, and after I finish disss, I'm going to go run around. I'm wasn't kidding when I said I was sugar-high, because I'm typing so fast, and I kept having to dance when an awesome song came on. I'm serious. I don't like this feeling! But at the same time, I love it. *strange glint in eyes*

Lucy: I'm confiscating your sugar.

AnimeFlower: Nooooo~! *thinks a second* I ate it already ha!

Lucy:… So, now let's reply to anonymous reviewers shall we?

Bellator-Tonitrus: Aww, I'm glad you lieked. With my sugar right now, yes lieked. I hope you enjoyed chapter you've been waiting for!

AMU: Thanks for understanding! Wow… it took a long time, even when I got done with the school stuff. Natsu is quite the charmer. *refrains from glomping* And the P guy is Pantherlily. Sorry to anyone who hasn't heard of him yet, but you should at least be caught up with the anime, because the manga is way far ahead. The episode he was a perv in… there were two. OH YEAH! Okay, hold on… *looks up episode* okay… I can only find one… : ( it's episode 43 and Natsu is trying to wake up Erza. He and Gajeel can't join the fray. Gajeel comments on it being perverted, but watch what Natsu says and does before he says that, and you'll see what I'm talking about. … Was that confusing? If so, it confused me a bit too. Anyways… the other time this is the situation, Lucy complained about her butt hurting or something, Happy asks to touch Lucy's butt, she comments, Gray asks if he could freeze her butt, she comments and Natsu says something like: I wonder what she'll look like when I make her butt even hotter. Or something similar to that. And Lucy was like, "And you're just the devil." Because they were all harassing her and Natsu's said the worst thing. XD… I can back up each of the couples I like with so much evidence, and provide reasons why the other ones aren't meant to be. XD. So yeah, there's you're answer to what episode that was, plus a random random random comment. ALSO~ If anyone knows what episode that happened in, please tell me. I just know it happened.

AnimeFlower: So yeah, sorry that chapter was so long, and took a year to update. (figuratively.)

Lucy: Yep. … but NaLu? Gruvia? Who comes up with this stuff?

Fans: Ahem… *glares angrily*

Lucy:… Oh. Sorry.

AnimeFlower: You better be! I hope you enjoyed! Review please! I'm going to get the next chapter out before I start school, or my name isn't M-

Happy: AYE! REVIEW FOR THE MODDERLOWD! OOPA TIMES HYPER ONE THOUSAND!

AnimeFlower: You go Happy! Hyper people rule! Ayez!

* * *

><p>OKAY PEOPLEESSSS I hope this incredibly (and unfortunately for your eyes) long chapter has made up for my lack of updating. And... this will be the longest chapter of Fairy Fourth, much to the relief of your eyes. I so~ wanted to post this last night, which is when I typed the end thingy, but no~ I had to go to bed. And my little brother kept trying to sleep in my parents room, and they kept bringing him back, and my computer is right by the door, and I was too paranoid they were going to open it. T_T Anyways, my tummy hurts alittle… I think it's the affects of the sugar high. Plus pizza, and water, and whatever else I downed. Oh yeah, just in case you missed it, Lucy likes Natsu now. And I hope you enjoyed the chapter… all though I liked most of it, some parts I was like ugh. I'll make them use their presents later, or maybe in different story the occurs after this one. Probably they'll use them next chapter. I predict the monkey reappearing. (hint hint, nudge nudge) So yayer. I had a nightmare the night before last, and it was weird. Zombies that look like monkeys and run fast? Dang. I couldn't get away! The horror I tell you! : ( … I hope I don't ever have a nightmare again. (I hadn't had one since I was 6, considering all my 'bad dreams' have twists that turn them incredibly awesome. That one did not have a twist. It did not. :'( ) I would love to bore you (or maybe entertain you) with the details, but I must go watch the new ep of Fairy Tail that came out today. THEY'RE GETTING OUT OF EDOLAS SOON! I THINK! THEY HAVE TO! YESSSSSSS! Ja ne, review please!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: Festival! Part 4, finale

**Fairy Fourth**

**Summary: **** The guild is busy planning their huge annual anniversary celebration. With barbeques, beer, fireworks, games, an unusual tradition plus a special occurrence that only the Master knows about, this Fairy Fourth will be the most exciting one yet! Let's just hope Lucy is prepared for this… This is my first fan fic! R&R please! Rated T for cursing. Also, Nalu & Gruvia but mostly Nalu. Possible appearances from some of the Edos too. Genres: Humor, Friendship, and Romance. I hope you enjoy! c(= P.s. this is for the fourth of July!**

AnimeFlower: Hello~ my faithful reviewers and my readers. Get ready for the end of Fairy Fourth!

Lucy: What? But I don't want it to end!

AnimeFlower: Sorry… but it's closing.

Lucy: Why~~~

AnimeFlower: Because this was for the Fourth of July and that ended along time ago. Plus I'm about to start school and I have things I need to do.

Lucy: B-But…

AnimeFlower: What? *stares* OH~ you like Natsu don't you?

Lucy: N-No way!

AnimeFlower: I can see it!

Lucy: See what? W-what are you talking about?

AnimeFlower: THIS! NATSU~

Natsu: Hai, AF1-chan?

AnimeFlower: *whispers stuff in Natsu's ear* Got it?

Natsu: *scratches head* Um… L-Lucy.

AnimeFlower: NATSU! *glares*

Natsu: Fine, fine. *makes voice deeper* Lucy, you are the most beautiful-

Lucy: *Faints*

Natsu: LUCY! …?

AnimeFlower: AHAHA! That's what I'm talking about! Happy!

Happy: AYE! AnimeFlower does not own me! Or Natsu, or any other aspection of Fairy Tail! She does ownition the creation of pickled popcorn. YURMITION~!

AnimeFlower: Since Lucy is passed out, on to~ the story! (And p.s. I don't own popcorn with pickle juice and or with a pickle. Well, actual I do because theres popcorn with pickles in a bowl right next to me… BUT I DON'T OWN THE CREATION OF IT! It's just flippin good I tell you!)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8, the day of the Festival (!), part 4<strong>

**Last time…**

Lucy pulled up a chair beside Natsu and sat down, Happy close behind. She pulled out a book from Happy's bag and began to read. Happy sat on her shoulder, peeking at the book she was reading.

_Okay… so I'm going to spend the day with Lucy. Awesome. After this job, I'm going to win her a bunch of prizes and just make her feel happy. Good plan Natsu. Good plan. _He thought while toasting a few more pieces of meat. "Lucy…"

"Yes?" She replied, looking up from her book.

"Why don't you spend the day with me?"

"Eh?" Lucy gasped, knocking the Exceed from her shoulder in the process.

"We're best friends. Come on Luce. It'll be fun."

"S-Sure." Lucy agreed.

"AWESOME! This is gonna be the best day ever!" Natsu grinned.

"Why's that?" Lucy asked, afraid of the answer.

"Because, HE LIIIIIIKES YOU!"

"Happy, what did I tell you about being a perv?"

"Sorry Natshu…"

_What in the world is happening to that boy?_ Lucy thought bewildered.

…

"E-ERZA!" Juvia cried.

"What?" Erza growled. She did not want to be interrupted from her feast.

"I-It had a… the sign… i-it said… ERZA!" Juvia whimpered.

"Do you think I give a flipping cake about what that damn sign said?" Erza roared.

"B-But Erza-san…" Wendy sweatdropped, trying to pull the girl off the remains of a bed.

Moments ago, they had entered the cake shop. Not too long afterward, a delicious aroma wafted through the air, causing Erza to go berserk and begin eating the cake bed. Gajeel just shook his head and walked to the cake store, probably buying something for Levi, leaving his girlfriend and the others to deal with the problem. Gray tried pointing out the fact there was a sign that said 'Do not eat bed.', but Erza sent so many swords towards that poor sign, it was no longer recognizable, and couldn't even classify as a straight line. Gray hesitantly scolded her about the sign, but she sent flaming swords his way, and he was now hiding under the couch on the far side of the building. By that time, half the bed was gone, and Wendy was panicking. The managers of the cake exhibit were called (probably by Carla, who was no where to be seen) and the exhibit bouncers attempted to pull her off, but were all sent flying towards the other side of the building.

Levi tried to convince Gajeel to get her, seeing he was the only one who stood a chance, but he refused. When she started whining, he pulled out a blueberry cake with their names on it, and she immediately stopped caring about Erza. That just left Wendy and Juvia to deal with the problem, however, by the time Levi left all concern about Erza behind, the bed was almost completely eaten, except for a bunch of clumps. Juvia was now close to crying, and Wendy was trying to control herself. Which brings us to…

"YOUNG LADY!" A man's voice scolded.

"What?" Erza glared. She did not like this man's tone.

"How on earth, did you devour the whole bed with no one stopping you? Further more, what possessed you to eat this prized creation?" The man shouted.

"Do not question my actions." Erza glared, opening a portal to her storage. She threw whatever was left of the poor, poor bed in the portal and sealed it up.

"I am the event manager. I have the right to question your actions." The man growled.

"NOT WHEN IT COMES TO CAKE!" Erza yelled.

"N-Now Erza…" Juvia stuttered.

"Do you want to be the next thing on my menu?" Erza growled, changing into her jungle woman costume, complete with a pointy sword shaped stick.

"N-No m-mam!" Juvia and Wendy stammered.

"Thought so." Erza sneered.

"ERZA SCARLET!" The man yelled.

"You're still here?" Erza asked, walking over to the cake samples.

Suddenly, a bright light shown from the man, and he began to shrink into none other than Master Makarov. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her.

"M-M-Master." Erza sputtered, getting into kneeling position.

"What do have to say for yourself, Erza?" Makarov scolded.

"I-I'm sorry… I d-don't know what came over me… I… am ashamed." Erza apologized. "You may punch me, and I will cover the damages. I will pay for two- no three, new cake beds. I deeply apologize for my actions."

"It's alright Erza." The Master assured her. "Just go apologize to Gray, Wendy, and Juvia for the stress you've caused them."

"I understand Wendy and Juvia but Gray? I don't-"

"Do it. Now."

"F-Fine." Erza sighed. "Gray? Could you come here?"

Everyone was shocked when the couch began to tremble and squeak. Erza apologized to Wendy and Juvia, and walked over to the trembling couch. When she got within three feet of the couch, it began to shake violently.

"Gray? I know you're under there." Erza said.

"I'm j-just an innocent c-couch. N-Not made of c-cake, s-so there's no reason to eat m-me." The 'couch' squeaked.

"Gray, I will stab the couch in so many places, you won't ever be able to crawl out!" Erza roared.

"I-I'm just a couch…"

Frustrated, Erza pulled out her sword and held it above her head, ready to strike. She swung it down, and right before it hit the couch, a loud 'ahem!' sounded through the room. Erza dropped her sword, looking quite embarrassed. She bent down gently and peered under the couch.

"Gray… I'm sorry for sending over twenty flaming swords your way." Erza apologized. "It's just that cake bed… was so delicious! It was strawberry flavored, and soft, and fluffy, and nice, and oh, sorry. I just lost control and you may punch me for my lack of control."

Gray popped his head out from under the couch. "It's okay…"

"Good. If you hadn't accepted my apology…" Erza glared. Gray shuddered, not wanting to think about what misfortune would befall him had he rejected her apology.

"Further more," Erza added, looking him in the eye. "How in Earthland did you manage to squeeze under that couch?" She eyed the small gap that separated the couch from the floor; there was no way he should've fit under there.

"Uh… fear does something to you?"

"Sure..." She attempted to pull the boy out from under the couch, but failed miserably. "…"

"I'm stuck, aren't I?" Gray asked. Erza nodded, and he sighed. "Oi, Juvia, Levi, Wendy! I could use some help!"

"You shouldn't have hid under there in the first place, dumbass!" Gajeel yelled.

"No one flipping asked you!" Gray retaliated.

Erza looked around for the Master, but he had apparently gone about his business. She sighed and shook her head at Gray, probably thinking about what an idiot he was. The other girls soon accompanied her on her mission to pull Gray from under the couch, while Gajeel just watched with a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

"Alright! Hold on a few more minutes Luce!" Natsu shouted to the blonde, who was reading in a chair.

"Sure, sure." She replied, flipping the page.

Happy was watching Natsu in amusement as he worked at lightning speed. He was cooking so fast, he was sweating buckets. Lucy had tried to convince him to slow down, considering lunch rush was over, but he just ignored her, continuing to work at an incredible pace. It had almost been thirty minutes since the others had left, and he had worked about twenty minutes before they came, leaving him with a little over ten minutes left. He figured if he pushed out enough food, the Master would let him off early, but he was having no such luck.

Looking up from her book, the blonde sighed. He was generating too much heat for her comfort, making it nearly impossible to read her book.

"Natsu." She stated. No reply. "Natsu." She tried again, but to no luck. "NATSU." She said firmly.

"Eh? Oh hiya Luce!" he grinned. "Just be patient, we'll be out of here soon."

"That's not the problem…" She sighed.

"Then what is it?"

"Slow down."

"Why~?" He whined.

"Because~," she mimicked. "It's too hot in here! I doubt the Master will let you off early even if you pushed enough food to feed a thousand. Besides, like you said, we only have a few minutes left. I don't mind waiting."

"But I do~." Happy interrupted. Lucy shot him a glare and he flew to Natsu's side.

"Alright, Luce." Natsu sighed, slowing down to normal speed.

"Thank you." Lucy smiled. Before she could open her book, the very man they were talking about stepped in. Lucy looked up in curiosity as the man walked over to Natsu, with a huge grin on his face.

"Natsu." Master Makarov greeted him.

"Oh hey, ji-chan. Am I off the clock?" He asked, a hopeful glint in his eye.

"No, no." The Master replied, taking amusement in Natsu's dejected look. "Seems like your barbeque is the talk of the Festival. I would like to try some, if I may."

"O-Of course!" Natsu agreed. "It's not like I could stop you from getting any…"

"Oh yeah…" Makarov chuckled. "Well anyways, I'll be getting some." He walked over to the aluminum warming pans and chose several items such as ribs, corn, burgers and sat down at the nearest table and bit into his food.

Natsu and Lucy looked on in anticipation of his review. Lucy was literally on the edge of her seat, and Natsu was so nervous he was causing her, Happy, and himself to sweat golf balls. Happy looked curious, yet unconcerned at the same time. A weird beeping noise went off, but everyone was too concerned with the Master to care. After Makarov had taken a bit out of each item on his plate, he looked to them with an emotionless expression, and the room got another five degrees warmer.

"Natsu," Master began, clearing his throat. The boy looked on nervously, afraid of what he would say next. "This is the best damn barbeque I've ever tasted!" Natsu beamed with pride. "Seriously. Way better than Mira's..." he looked around hesitantly. "P-Please don't tell her I said that." The three nodded their heads in sync. "I believe your timer has been going off..." He commented, taking another bite of his burger.

Finally, they took notice to the annoying beeping sound. Natsu found the source of the sound under the table, and clicked it off. He looked to Lucy with a huge grin on his face. "Shall we go?" He asked, extending his hand.

Lucy gave him a look and took his hand. "Sure…" she blushed.

"Let's go then!" Natsu cried happily.

"HE LIKES~ YOU!" Happy grinned.

"Happy…" Natsu scolded.

"Sorry."

_What, the, fuck_. Lucy thought, eyeing the boy suspiciously_. First, he's being gentlemanly, then he starts using big words and scolding Happy, and now he's doing it again! There's got to be something wrong._ "N-Natsu…"

"Yes Luce?" He replied, looking to her.

"Are you… okay?" She asked, concern was laced in her brown eyes.

"Y-Yeah. Why?"

"You've been acting strangely…"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Sorry!" He grinned.

"Why are you, you know, doing that?" Lucy inquired.

"I thought that you'd want me to be more civilized is all." Natsu replied, placing his hands behind his head.

"Oh." Lucy sighed. This hadn't been the answer she'd hoped for. But it did make her feel like smiling. After all, he went through all that trouble just for her. However, she had failed to notice he had started calling her Luce much more often.

"SO~, whatdoyawannado?" He asked on one breath.

"Um… didn't Gray have an ice exhibit?" Lucy asked.

_DAMN BASTARD!_ Natsu thought, suppressing a growl. "Y-Yeah, you wanna see it or something?" He attempted to hide the anger and hurt in his voice, but was probably failing, due to the look Happy gave him. Lucy didn't seem to notice, because her smile was as big as ever.

"Yep!" She grinned.

"O-Okay… let's go then." He nearly growled, walking a bit faster.

Lucy observed him from afar with a questioning look on her face_. What's his deal?_ She thought. She ignored her thoughts and sped up, Happy hovering directly above her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

The group was walking through the Festival, due to Erza being kicked out of the cake exhibit. It didn't really matter because the exhibit was close to closing anyway. As soon as they'd rescued Gray from under the couch, the exhibit bouncers had warily escorted her out. She did manage to grab a bunch of samples before she left, and whatever she didn't manage to get, Juvia and Levi brought her.

"Yo frozass?" Gajeel called, looking to the ice mage.

"What do you want?" Gray growled, clearly annoyed with Gajeel's nickname for him.

"Don't you have an ice sculpture building or whatever?"

"N-No…" Gray lied.

"I can tell you're lying." Gajeel and Wendy said at the same time. Wendy blushed and hid behind Levi, who ruffled the girl's hair.

"Shut up Gajeel!" Gray growled.

"You tryin to start somethin?" Gajeel bit back.

"You're the one who called me frozass, metal ass!" Gray hissed.

"BOYS!" Erza roared. She smirked when Gray retreated behind Juvia. Gajeel had just rolled his eyes and continued walking. "We are going to see your sculptures, Gray." Erza demanded.

"Y-Yes mam!" Gray saluted, continuing to hide behind Juvia.

"Good." Erza growled.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later…<p>

"WOAH!" Happy and Lucy gasped.

Gray's ice exhibit was located in an upstairs room of the guild. The whole room was covered in ice, yet the floor wasn't slippery. It was quite chilly in the room, but they had grabbed a bunch of coats to keep themselves warm by the door. Well, Lucy and Happy were wearing coats. Natsu on the other hand had to keep his body heat down so he wouldn't melt the place. There were ice sculptures neatly placed around the room, and the sight was breath taking. It seemed to sparkle and glitter, which made it even more amazing. The room was huge, and there had to be at least one hundred to one hundred twenty ice sculptures in the exhibit.

"Tch. Exhibitionist." Natsu growled, his eyes landing on a certain statue.

In the middle of the room was a huge statue that depicted Gray, Erza, Juvia, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Wendy and Carla. Gray was in the middle, with a crown on his head, a king cape, and boxers. Guess he forgot to mold the shirt. To his left was Juvia, dressed as a princess, and to the right, Erza in her knight's armor. Lucy was also dressed as a princess, standing behind Gray. Natsu was dressed as a jester, and was juggling flames next to Erza. Wendy, Carla and Happy were dressed as servants, looking towards the king and the two princesses. The poor statue should be glad Natsu didn't have heat vision. Otherwise, it, particularly the part with Lucy and himself, would've been melted away.

"AWW~ that is such a cute sculpture!" Lucy cooed.

"I look handsome!" Happy grinned.

"He even sculpted himself with no flipping shirt on." Natsu growled.

"Oh, lighten up, Natsu." Lucy giggled, punching him lightly in the arm.

"Humph." Natsu huffed.

"Let's go explore!" The Celestial mage grinned, tugging his arm.

"Fine…"

The three traveled through the exhibit, two of which where admiring the statues. Each guild noticeable guild member had their own statue. Iced Cana was surrounded by barrels and barrels of ice booze, and was downing a rather large one. Iced Jet and Droy were fawning over Iced Levi, and the real Jet and Droy were fawning over an ice sculpture that depicted Levi alone. Another sculpture had Gajeel sitting at a table with a gigantic nail in his mouth. A rather amusing sculpture depicted Gajeel standing on top of Jet and Droy like a king, holding Levi bridal style. There was also one that depicted the couple alone, even though no one knew about it at the time.

Natsu had managed to wander away from Lucy, and into a different part of the exhibit. His jealousy kicked up a notch at what he saw. Statues of Gray were everywhere. And the only other statues in that particular part of the room were of Lucy and Juvia. Natsu didn't care about Juvia, but he was pissed about Lucy. The fact that there were only two statues of Lucy in that part didn't change anything. He didn't want that iced freak near her, whether it was in person or in a sculpture. Suddenly, a shout broke into his thoughts.

"NATSU~!" Lucy cried frantically.

Natsu ran as fast as he could to where she was standing. "Y-Yes?"

"L-Look!" She stammered, pointing at the sculpture in front of her.

It depicted Natsu and Lucy holding hands, smiling at each other, and next to them was a cat, who was playing with a baby that had fire coming from its hands.

"W-Wha?" Natsu exclaimed. Did Gray, seriously, not only make them holding hands, but with a baby too? Was he seeing things?

"N-NATSU!" Lucy squealed. Now she saw what the Master meant by don't get mad at Gray. But had Gray really made the statues under the Master's command? Or was Makarov just trying to cover for Gray's foolishness?

"Uh…" Natsu muttered, trying to find the right words for this. "Um… I got nothing."

"DON'T JUST SAY YOU'VE GOT NOTHING!" Lucy shouted.

"Damn ice freak." He mumbled. But on the inside, he wished that picture was real.

"LUCY-SAN!" A voice called. "What's this?"

"L-Lucy?" Two more voices asked.

"Lu-chan?"

Natsu turned around and punched the person behind him in the face.

"THE HELL FIRE ASS?" The voice roared.

"WHY THE HELL'D YOU DO THAT?" Natsu glared.

"Natsu." Erza glowered.

"S-Sorry…" Natsu apologized, hiding behind Lucy.

"Gray? What is the meaning of this sculpture?" Erza demanded.

"M-Master Makarov made me d-do it! I k-knew they'd g-get mad, but he made m-me do it!" Gray stuttered, hiding behind Juvia.

"Tch. Flame Brain and Bunny Girl actually go together." Gajeel muttered.

"SHUT UP! WE'RE FRIENDS!" Natsu and Lucy exclaimed at the same time.

"THEY LIIIIIKE EACH OTHER!" Happy giggled.

"Happy…"

"Sorry…"

"Look, man," Gray began, putting a hand on Natsu's shoulder. "I'm sorry okay. I didn't want to offend you guys."

"It's okay Gray." Lucy smiled, removing his hand from Natsu's shoulder. "It's a nice sculpture."

"Thanks…" Gray blushed.

Gajeel and Wendy suddenly looked up in a jerky motion.

"Is something the matter?" Erza asked.

"Uh…" Gajeel said, scratching his head.

"HEY! I see a hilarious sculpture! Come on guys, let's go see. Lucy, Natsu, Happy, we'll be back." Wendy grinned, grabbing Gray's hand.

"Why can't we go?" Lucy and Happy whined. But Wendy was already dragging Gray off, followed by Juvia and the rest.

"That was… weird." Lucy commented.

"Sure…" Natsu growled.

"Eh? What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah Natshu! You've been acting really weird! Weirder than Lucy!"

"HEY!"

"N-Nothing. The cold is getting to me." Natsu replied.

… _That's probably a lie._ Lucy thought, suppressing a growl. "Okay? Well let's wait for the others, and then we can leave."

"Fine."

MEANWHILESSS

"What was that all about, Wendy?" Gray asked, rubbing his wrist. She had been grabbing him so hard that there was a red spot where her hand had been.

"I think you should stay away from Natsu-san." Wendy said, looking up at him.

"W-Why? Don't tell me you're jealous I'm hanging out with him."

"NO!" Wendy exclaimed, waving her hands in front of her face while blushing slightly. "J-Just do it! And you should probably stay away from Lucy as well."

"… Okay…"

"Just do it if you don't want to be punched in the face so hard you'll be feeling it for weeks, and you'll also lose a bunch of teeth."

"He wouldn't punch me that hard. And for what?"

"JUST DO IT!"

"Fine." Gray growled. "I don't know what's going on, but if it's that serious, Flame Brain needs to chill. No pun intended." He waved and walked over to the statue Juvia was standing in front of.

"Now you tell me. What's going on?" Erza asked, crossing her arms.

"N-Nothing…" Wendy stammered.

"Wendy…" Erza warned.

"It's nothing, Erza." Gajeel growled.

"Don't play me," Erza growled. "First at the barbeque, you send Gray off, and now you send him off again, with little explanation! Tell me what's going on!"

"W-We are simply trying to save Gray-san." Wendy gulped.

"Eh?"

"Idiot's gettin' jealous of Gray. When a dragon is jealous, it's not pretty." Gajeel explained.

"I see… but Natsu wouldn't go that far. Plus, he's too, you know, to like Lucy."

"Nah." Gajeel said, waving his hand. "He likes her. I can sense it. The point is, if he gets too jealous, it won't matter what you think he'll do, because Natsu won't be in control."

"I understand." Erza nodded.

"So that means Natsu likes Lucy!" Levi squealed. "We've got to get them together!"

"Levi…" Gajeel sighed, shaking his head. "You've got to let nature take its course. Any interference from us could mess things up."

"OH~." Levi grinned. "Fine, fine."

"Who knew you could be so… smart." Carla commented.

"HEY!" Gajeel growled.

BACK WITH LUCY AND NATSU~

"Let's go find the group, Luce." He said, walking over to her. "I'm getting bored in here with all of iced ass' lame sculptures."

The blonde shook her head and began to walk in the direction their friends went.

Moments later, they found the group huddled around a statue looking awestruck. Erza on the other hand, was glaring at Gray, who looked like he wanted to die. Natsu, Lucy and Happy walked around to the front of the statue, and immediately began laughing. The ice sculpture depicted Erza standing on a mountain of cake in a girly costume with a cherry on her head. She was standing with one knee bent and a flag in her left hand. The flag had E.S. on it, and a huge strawberry cake behind it. In her right hand was a frightened winged cupcake with a huge bite taken out of it. The poor cupcake had anime tears streaming from its face.

"GRAY!" Erza growled.

"I d-didn't… M-Master t-told me s-sorry d-don't h-hurt p-please M-Master m-made-"

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR THAT EXCUSE!" Erza roared.

"EEP! J-Juvia-c-chan!" Gray yelped, running behind the water mage.

"Normally, J-Juvia would be h-happy to protect Gray, b-but not now." Juvia whimpered running behind Lucy, who was still giggling.

Erza realized Lucy and Natsu were laughing at her, and shot them a glare that could sever a mountain, instantly shutting them up. Lucy ran and hid behind Natsu, who hid behind Happy, who hid behind Carla, who rolled her eyes and flew off. Happy then hid behind Wendy, who hid behind Levi, who hid behind Gajeel. Gajeel crossed his arms in an annoyed manor and sneered at Erza. Erza charged over to said boy, but stopped abruptly and smiled in a manor which scared even Gajeel.

"W-What is it, E-Erza-sama?" Gray gulped, sinking even further behind Juvia.

"You…" Erza grinned, stepping closer to the line of people. "Called Juvia… Juvia-chan."

"N-No I didn't!" Gray blushed.

"Oh really?" Erza asked. "'EEP! J-Juvia-c-chan!'" She mimicked, quaking in her boots as Gray had done.

"I d-didn't shake!"

"Did too, droopy eyes!" Natsu laughed.

"Who asked you, squinty eyes?" Gray retorted.

"Look you a-"

"BOYS!" Erza growled. The boys instantly formed Operation Fool Erza, linking arms around each other and began 'dancing'. Carla resurfaced, although no one seemed to notice.

"Friends!" Gray smiled.

"Aye!" Natsu said.

"Idiots…" Gajeel mumbled.

"You know what?" Erza growled, rubbing her temples. "Let's go because if I see any more art work of myself, I may just kill you."

"A-Aye!" Gray yelped. _Luckily, we're not in __**that**__ part of the exhibit._ He shuddered, walking towards the exit.

They arrived at the door, removed the coats they borrowed, and walked out. As they walked down the stairs, they stared in curiosity as Evergreen dragged Elfman up the stairs, saying something about beautiful art. Elfman argued the fact it was not manly to be seen in such a place, nor was it manly to be dragged around by a girl. Evergreen said some choice words as they walked into the exhibit out of the group's earshot. Well, Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel heard what she'd said next, but they refused to tell anyone. Once they reached the deserted lobby, Erza tackled Gray and Juvia, much to their shock.

"E-ERZA!" Juvia and Gray cried. The rest of the group sweatdropped, probably pitying the two mages. Except Gajeel and Carla, who looked like they could care less.

"I will not move until you two admit it." Erza growled.

"A-Admit w-what?" Juvia squeaked.

"That you like each other!" Erza replied.

"F-Fine…" Gray mumbled, blushing. "I l-like Juvia."

"E-Everyone one k-knows I l-like Gray." Juvia murmured, blushing furiously.

"Excellent! Now Gray, ask her out."

"W-What?" Gray asked.

"DO IT." Erza growled.

"B-But we were dis-"

"Are you defying me, Gray?"

"N-NO!" He denied, shaking his head rapidly. "It's just we were discussing things a few days ago and…"

"And?" Erza pressed.

"We started d-dating about an hour ago when you left us alone..."

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled.

"DAMN IT!" Lucy yelled.

Wendy looked at Natsu in alarm and her eyes widened when Gajeel punched him in the gut, knocking him out instantly.

"The hell?" Gray said, looking confused.

"What'd you do that for?" Lucy asked, looking at Natsu and Gajeel in horror.

"Lucy, do you like Gray-san?" Wendy asked. Juvia instantly shot Lucy a death glare.

"N-NO!" She cried, blushing. "Y-You guys already m-made me tell you the truth! N-Now why are you asking again?"

"Then why'd you say 'Daymn it~!'" Gajeel asked, making his voice girly when he copied her.

"I DIDN'T SAY IT LIKE THAT!" Lucy roared. "I said that because usual I'm so perceptive of relationships… but first you and Levi, and now Gray and Juvia!" Anime tears were forming in the girl's eyes. "I'm losing my touch~!" She sobbed, hanging her head in defeat.

"Oh…" Wendy giggled. "Let me heal Natsu-san. Gajeel-san, try not to be so rash."

"Sure." Gajeel snorted. "I'm gonna be at the drinking contest. I've got money on Cana." He turned to walk up a different staircase that had a sign that read, 'DRINKING CONTEST, DANCING CONTEST, OTHER CONTESTS, THIS WAY.', with an arrow pointing up the stairs.

"Okay Gajee-kun." Levi replied, watching his retreating form.

_What just happened?_ Lucy thought, watching Wendy heal Natsu. She was startled when the boy sprung to his feet, looking as good as new.

"LUCY!" Natsu grinned. "I'VE GOT MONEY ON CANA AT THE DRINKING CONTEST! LET'S GO!" He grabbed her by the hand and ran up the stairs, ignoring Lucy's protests and the fact she was waving like a flag.

"We might as well go too." Erza commented, walking towards the stairs.

WITH GAJEEL

_Damn it._ Gajeel thought while trying to find a seat. _I'm becoming a frickin softy. I'm saving Gray from Natsu's wrath; I'm being nice to Levi's friends. Hell, I'm even hanging out with her friends! Stupid assed… why do I even give a shit about Natsu? Or Gray? And now I'm thinking about those stupid idiots._ He resisted the urge to kick a seat that some man was sitting in. His eyes landed on a row of empty seats. _Alright, found seats for ten. WAIT? Did I really just think about saving their seats? __**Again?**_ The confused Dragon Slayer sat down and looked on at the blinking board above a table, telling him the contest would start in 1 minute and 55 seconds. His eyes darted towards the door he'd come through, and sure enough, the pink-haired Dragon Slayer was running towards him, dragging Lucy like a flag.

"Nice score Gajeel!" Natsu shouted, running towards the pierced man.

"Tch."

Natsu sat Lucy a few seats away from Gajeel, and then walked over to him. He sat next to Gajeel and whispered, "Thanks, but if you ever flipping punch me that hard again, you'll lose a tooth."

Gajeel smirked and replied, "Whatever. I'd like to see you try."

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet, fire breath."

"Metal detector."

"Pinky."

"Nail."

"Pankay!"

"The hell?" Natsu commented in confusion, standing up from his seat.

"I need to stop hanging with you idiots! Get away from me!" Gajeel roared. On the inside, he was sobbing. _So stupid! Why me~? _He thought miserably.

"Sure, sure." Natsu replied with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Later, metal weirdo." And with that, he walked over to Lucy.

"What was that about?" Lucy asked.

"Nothin'." Natsu replied. "Oh look, there's Gray." The rest of their group walked in after he'd said that. He glared at Gray, who didn't seem to notice him. Gajeel had knocked Natsu out cold, so he hadn't heard Lucy say she didn't like him.

"Did he do something to you?" Lucy asked.

"No. Why do you ask?" the boy replied.

"It just seems like you're mad at him."

"Nah."

"Lu-chan!" Levi grinned.

"Levi-chan!" Lucy giggled.

"Come sit by me and Gajee!"

"Kay!" She replied._ Oh wait… Natsu… _"Natsu you wanna come sit by me?"

"Sure." Natsu replied, standing up. He followed Lucy over to the end of the row where Gajeel had chosen to sit. Lucy immediately sat down by Levi and they began to whisper. Natsu sat next to Lucy, and Happy sat next to him. Wendy made Carla sit next to Happy and Erza sat next to Wendy. Juvia sat beside Erza and Gray took the seat next to her, which had been Natsu's seat, and as soon as he sat down, he shot right back up, steam wafting from the seat. **(A/N Eww?)**

"DAMN IT NATSU!" Gray shouted, instantly forgetting what Wendy told him to do. "YOUR HOT ASS MADE THE SEAT SO WARM IT BURNED MY ASS!"

"THEN DON'T SIT THERE FROZASS!"

"WHAT'S UP WITH THAT NICKNAME?"

"IT'S YOUR NICKNAME BECAUSE IT'S EFFIN TRUE, DROOPY EYES!"

"BOYS!"

"AYE!"

Gray began cooling the seat, muttering something incoherent. Suddenly, the timer board began flashing and Master Makarov appeared onscreen. He explained the contest rules and announced the bets, a staggering 20,000 jewels on Cana, while Macao and Wakaba had 5,000 jewels each. Some random guild members were also participating, and they had low betting amounts. Basically, the first person to down fifteen beer barrels wins. The Master shouted begin and began to watch the drinking contest from the screen. People began yelling and hollering like no tomorrow.

The contest was over almost as soon as it began. Within two minutes, Cana had downed fifteen beer barrels, amazing all the spectators. After she'd been declared the winner, she'd continued to down barrel after barrel of beer. Mirajane decided to take the barrels from her after her fortieth one, causing sweatdrops to form on each member of the audience. After Mirajane rescued the barrels, they awarded Cana a huge medal shaped like a beer keg, a trophy shaped like a wine bottle and two hundred jewels, which she'd probably spend on alcohol. Everyone began to gather their stuff to leave, but were stopped by Master Makarov.

"HEY!" Makarov shouted. "Don't forget, the cooking showdown of cooking showdowns, Mirajane vs. Lucy, occurs at 4:15, which is about an hour and thirty minutes away. See you then!" And with that, the gigantic screen turned off.

"Nat~su." Lucy glared.

"H-Hai." Natsu squeaked.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" She roared, chasing after the fleeing boy.

The rest of the group stared at the place the two had been sitting until Erza broke the silence.

"They are meant for each other." She said with an unusual amount of firmness.

.~:~.~:~.~:~.

They walked outside the building in time to see Lucy tackle Natsu and hear his shrill scream. Erza had to pull Lucy off of the poor boy, who was twitching on the ground with a bunch of cuts and bruises.

"Asshole." Lucy growled, facing away from Natsu. Erza had her arm around the blonde's shoulder to keep her from attacking Natsu again.

"I'm-m s-sorry… Luc-." He grunted before passing out.

"Ha. Weakling." Gray and Gajeel scoffed.

"Lucy-san!" Wendy scolded. She walked over to the boy and began to heal him. Moments later, he shot to his feet and hid behind Wendy.

"Lucy… s-scary L-Lucy." He whimpered.

"It'll be okay, Natsu-san." Wendy grinned apologetically.

Lucy shook her head and walked over to where Levi was standing. "What should we do now, Levi-chan?"

"I don't know…" Levi put her finger to her chin in thought. "OH! Hey! You guys should use your presents now!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Lucy asked warily.

"YEP!" Levi squealed. "Ne, ne, Gajee-kun! I wanna see yours!" She pulled on his arm.

"But you already know what I got…" Gajeel replied.

"BUT~."

"Fine." He growled, pulling the rings from his pocket.

"KAWAII~!" Levi, Juvia and Lucy exclaimed.

"Here. You can have 'em." Gajeel growled.

"But there's only two…" Lucy mumbled.

"Well, Levi gets one, and one of y'all gets the other." Gajeel shrugged.

"It was obvious Levi-chan got one, but what about us two?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah." Lucy agreed.

"If you two can't decide, then it's mine." Gajeel smirked, dropping the metal ring in his mouth.

"D-Don't you remember wh-" Lucy began but was interrupted by a yelp.

Gajeel's hair was standing on edge and he appeared to be twitching in an unnatural manor. The ring had fallen out of his mouth and was now emitting tiny blue shocks on the ground.

"G-Gajeel?" Lucy asked.

"N-No, b-bef-for y-you b-begin I d-did not y-yelp."

"Then what's wrong wi-"

"T-There's n-nothing w-wrong w-with m-my damned h-hair, B-Bunny G-Girl."

"But you're still twitching man." Gray commented.

"I A-AM N-NOT T-TWITCHING F-FREEZER F-FART!" Gajeel roared.

"YOU TRYING TO START SOMETHIN, METAL TWITCHER?" Gray retaliated.

"BOTH OF YOU IDIOTS SHUT UP!" Erza growled.

"Aye!"

"T-T-Tch."

"I'll go next!" Wendy grinned, pulling out her presents. Gajeel glared at her, probably upset she didn't offer to heal him. She slipped the pendant over her neck and eyed the whistle suspiciously. "You guys want me to blow the whistle?" She asked.

"Sure." Everyone except Natsu and Gajeel said. The two Dragon Slayers took several giant steps back and covered their ears.

"Here goes!" Wendy shouted, putting the ear plugs in. She popped the whistle in her mouth and gave it an incredibly hard blow.

"EYAAAAAH!" Natsu shrieked, placing his hands over his ears.

"AGH! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" Gajeel shouted, covering his ears as well.

With a simultaneous eh, everyone gave them an incredulous look. They'd heard nothing, but apparently the Dragon Slayers had heard it. Loudly. And they'd been several feet from Wendy.

Seeing the look of pain on their faces, Wendy stopped blowing the whistle. As soon as she'd stopped blowing it, the two Dragon Slayers snapped to attention.

"W-What's going on?" Wendy asked.

"You called, Master?" Natsu asked in a proper voice, taking a bow.

"EH~?"

"Now, now, friends. Please do not make such improper noises." Gajeel chuckled properly.

Eight jaws dropped simultaneously.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, fair maiden?" Natsu replied, kissing her hand. "I did forget to mention you look lovely today."

Everyone's eyes bulged out of their heads. Lucy looked like a fish out of water.

"N-Natsu?" She repeated.

"Yes, fair maiden?"

"WENDY!" Lucy shrieked. "CHANGE 'IM BACK! CHANGE HIM BACK~!"

"NATSU'S SCARY!" Juvia shouted.

"GAJEEL! NO~!" Levi yelled.

"AAHAHAHA! Losers." Gray laughed.

"That is not a nice word." Gajeel scolded.

"You are very improper. Please do not streak in public." Natsu added.

"W-When did I-?"

"Natshu!" Happy interrupted. "I command you to fry me some fish! NOW!"

"Yes sir!" Natsu saluted, running to the guild.

"Gajeel!" Happy continued, crossing his arms.

"Yes sire?" Gajeel asked.

"I command you to call me master!" Happy grinned.

"Yes master, although I must check with Master Wendy before I can agree to that. Master Wendy?"

"Uh… it's fine?"

"Then it's settled, Master Happy." Gajeel bowed.

This caused Happy to giggle uncontrollably.

"CHANGE GAJEEL AND NATSU BACK NOW!" Levi shouted.

"I d-don't know how!" Wendy wailed, searching the box for instructions.

At that moment, Natsu returned with fish on a plate. "There you are, Happy Sir."

"Thank you, peasant." Happy laughed evilly.

"HAPPY'S GONE MAD!" Lucy shouted, placing her hands over her head. "DAMN IT! WENDY, HOW DO WE CHANGE THEM BACK?"

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW!" Wendy yelled back.

"Are we no longer needed?" Natsu asked properly.

"Y-Yes, w-we want the old N-Natsu-san and G-Gajeel-san back!" Wendy stammered.

"Well, it can be difficult, or really easy." Gajeel replied. "You can A. blow the whistle you called us with until our personalities are back, or B. blow a different whistle."

"And we will have the memories of what has happened to us when we are restored." Natsu added.

"Well crap." Levi growled, kicking a rock. "There's not another whistle."

"Ugh. Could you blow the whistle again, Wendy?" Lucy asked, rubbing her temples.

"Of course, Lucy-san." Wendy replied, grabbing the whistle.

"NO!" Happy shouted. "I LIKE HAVING NATSU AS A SERVANT AND GAJEEL CALLING ME MASTER! NO CHANGING THEM!"

"Happy…" Wendy sweatdropped.

"Be quiet, he-cat." Carla growled.

"AYE!"

Wendy blew the whistle forcefully, causing the servants to clutch their ears in pain, although they did not complain like the first time. Wendy stopped blowing the whistle and looked at them hopefully. "Natsu-san? Gajeel-san?"

"What, brat?" Gajeel grumbled. Wendy stepped back in shock, looking quite hurt.

"Damn, we've found some fine ladies haven't we Gajeel?" Natsu smirked, surveying the girls.

"Damn straight."

"IT'S NOT THEM!" Lucy whined. Although she noted they were pretty close to the real thing.

"I think we're much better than those idiots you were hanging out with before." Natsu grinned, and looked to Gray. "And much better than that snooty looking asshole."

"Bastard!" Gray yelled.

"Calm down Gray, it's not really him." Juvia tried to console him.

"It basically is them, but much more rude!" Gray retaliated.

"Put on a damned shirt. No one wants to see your sorry excuse for abs." Natsu sneered.

"I thought I-? SHUT UP, FIERY ASS! YOU CAN'T TALK!"

"Actually, I can." Natsu smirked, removing his waistcoat.

"K-KYAA!" Lucy squealed, covering Wendy's eyes. "D-Don't do that w-with children around!" she scolded, looking away.

"So you wouldn't mind if the girl wasn't around?" Natsu smirked, flexing an arm muscle.

Lucy made a gasping noise and promptly fell over, and so did Juvia, although she tried her very best not to. Levi, Erza, and Wendy (who could now see due to Lucy falling over) stood there, mouth agape. Erza desperately tried to hide her stare, but failed in every way. Happy just smirked at the Celestial mage on the ground. Gray just scowled and looked away. They had pretty much proportional muscles, but Natsu never flaunted it around.

"Damn, these guns kill." Natsu chuckled, putting his arm down.

"Now Levi," Gajeel smirked. "Don't look at that ass, I'm your boyfriend, remember?" He put a finger to the poor girl's chin.

Levi attempted to say something, but failed miserably. After what seemed like an eternity, Wendy came to her senses and blew the whistle, causing the boys to call out several unpleasant words in a row. When she stopped blowing the whistle, the boys hunched over.

"W-What's wrong now?" Wendy asked.

"Eh?" Natsu asked. "Whatchu say, girlie? I seemed to have lost my hearing aid." He smacked his lips together.

"Shut up, old fart. I can't hear what their saying." Gajeel grumbled.

"I couldn't hear you, old ass! All I heard… was old fart, and you better believe when I find my cane…"

"HAHAHA! They're old men!" Happy laughed, but was completely ignored by the two Dragon Slayers.

"You can't do anything… to me! I'm faster… than you!" Gajeel argued.

Lucy and Juvia sat up on the grass, dazed.

"Oh look. Hi Lola. I didn't know you were visiting today." Natsu greeted.

"Eh?" Lucy and Juvia asked at the same time.

"DANG IT!" Wendy shrieked. "IT'S GONNA TAKE FOREVER TO GET THEM BACK TO NORMAL!"

"Now Wendy, all we can do is keep trying." Erza encouraged.

"B-But…" Wendy whined.

"HEY! I JUST REMEMBERED!" Lucy shouted, startling everyone. "I HAVE A WHISTLE TOO!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING?" Juvia shouted.

"YEAH, LUCY! I CAN'T PUNCH THAT BASTARD IN THE FACE AS LONG AS HE'S OLD!" Gray growled.

Lucy rolled her eyes and took out her whistle. She blew on it as loud as she could, and the two Dragon Slayers winced in pain.

"MY HEARING AID IS MALFUCTIONING!" Natsu shouted, holding his ears.

"THIS DAMN PIECE OF SHIT!" Gajeel roared, holding his ears.

When Lucy stopped blowing the whistle, the boys stood straight up.

"Are you normal now?" Lucy asked.

"HELL YEAH!" Natsu shouted, fist pumping the air.

"HAPPY!" Gajeel roared. "YOU DAMNED CAT! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"AHHHH! NATSU SAVE ME!" The cat cried, hiding behind Natsu.

"No can do, Mr. I-think-I-can-take-advantage-of-Natsu-and-make-him-fry-fish-against-his-will."

"WAHH~ LUSHY HELP ME!" Happy cried, flying into the girl's bust.

"There, there, Happy." Lucy said, stroking his fur. "Come on Gajeel. It's just a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?" Gajeel roared. "I'll _show _that cat a misunderstanding!"

"Gajeel-kun…" Levi warned.

"Fine." Gajeel grumbled, backing away from Lucy and Happy. "Ya got lucky, cat."

"Natsu. Put a shirt on." Lucy mumbled, looking away from the boy.

"W-WHAT?" Natsu yelled, looking down at himself. "I'm turning into Gray! A pervert!" He grabbed his discarded waistcoat and put on frantically while blushing.

"SHUT IT, NATSU." Gray growled.

"Put on a shirt, frost bite." Natsu smirked.

"Shut it, heat ray." Gray bit back.

"Annoying little a-"

"BOYS!" Lucy and Erza shouted.

"A-Aye!"

Lucy stared intently at Natsu. He remembered the servant incident, but he didn't seem to recall _flashing _her and the rest of the girls. OR saying something mildly flirty. She blushed slightly. He was really getting to her.

Natsu did remember what happened, but decided against saying something. He was actually quite embarrassed and hoped he wasn't blushing. However, he was secretly happy he dissed Gray like that, and the fact he made Lucy (and Juvia) pass out didn't hurt either.

After a few moments of an awkward silence, Erza spoke.

"Lucy, why don't you bring out Luke?" Erza asked.

"Good idea!" She grinned, reaching into her pocket.

"I'll get Nala." Natsu chimed in, digging into his pocket.

The two miniature people uncurled themselves and waved.

"NALA!" Luke shouted.

"LUKEY! I mean, LUKE!" Nala smiled.

Natsu and Lucy set them on the grass and the two ran to each other. Luke whispered something in the girl's ear and she nodded. Since Luke was so small, even Natsu couldn't hear what he'd whispered.

"I haven't seen you in forever, friend!" Nala exclaimed, casting a feminine version of Natsu's grin.

Luke facepalmed and shook his head. "Same here, Nala."

The two continued to talk animatedly and everyone got bored watching them.

"WAH~." Juvia wailed, a sad aura surrounding her. "Juvia doesn't have a present!"

"It's okay Juvia… the presents we have are weird anyway." Lucy soothed her.

"But…"

"I don't want this stupid glass jar." Carla interrupted. "You can have it."

"What… is it?" Juvia asked, looking at the strange jar.

"I have no idea. And I don't want it." Carla huffed.

"O-Okay… thank you?" Juvia said, taking the jar from the Exceed.

"Sure, sure." The white cat replied.

Juvia stuffed the jar in her pocket and planned to throw it away later. She looked at her watch and was alarmed at the time. "THE CONTEST STARTS IN FIFTEEN MINUTES!"

"NANI?" Everyone but Lucy exclaimed.

"CRAP! LUCE! I GOTTA GET YOU THERE TO PREPARE!" Natsu yelled, putting a protesting Nala in his pocket.

The blonde sighed and scooped up Luke. "Natsu, I swear if Mirajane kills me, I will haunt you for the rest of your miserable life." Lucy threatened.

"Y-Yes mam!" Natsu nodded. "L-LET'S GO! SEE YOU GUYS IN THE AUDIENCE!" And with that, he took off, Lucy waving like a flag in the wind.

"Who the hell said I was coming?" Gajeel growled, crossing his arms in defiance.

"Gajeel…" Levi warned.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Lucy was standing behind a cooking table in a huge room. Natsu was sitting in a seat behind her with Nala and Luke on his shoulders. Mirajane was standing behind her cooking island, preparing her station with an angry aura. Behind her sat Elfman and an empty chair, probably for Lisanna.<p>

"You're going down." Mirajane hissed.

Lucy sweatdropped and continued prepping her station. Her group had just walked in and was sitting in the front row, followed by Lisanna. As Lisanna got closer to the cooking tables, you could clearly see scratches across her face, and Lucy shot her a worried glance. Lisanna smiled as if to say it was okay, but there was something else in that smile Lucy couldn't put her finger on. Natsu on the other hand was looking from Lucy to Lisanna in confusion, but there was also a hint of shock in his expression. Lucy was going to ask him what was wrong, but the lights dimmed, signaling the contest was about to begin.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Master Makarov announced. "You are about to witness a beating -Lucy scowled at this-, aheh, I mean, a cooking contest between Lucy and Mirajane. They will cook three dishes that will be announced. World renowned chef, Brandon Mersey, Erza Scarlet and I will be the judges of this contest. Don't worry, there are no biases. The girls' dishes will not be seen by the judges when they are finished, and if by any chance the dishes were seen, they will be shuffled around. The judges will see the dishes during judging, of course, and you'll be able to see who's winning on the megaboard, we won't. Alright, the contest will start in two minutes!"

Erza walked to the table Master Makarov was sitting at and took her seat. A man whose light blonde hair had begun to grey was next to him in a white chef's coat. Meanwhile, in the audience, everyone was finalizing their bets. Some random person had bet a hundred dollars on Lucy, and Gajeel had bet a thousand on her, much to Levi's dismay. They were best friends, but Levi still had her money on Mirajane. Gajeel was risking too much money on Lucy, and for the sake of her friend, she hoped Lucy didn't lose. Otherwise, Gajeel'd be pissed. Gray had his money on Lucy, and Juvia did too. Happy bet five hundred jewel and ten fish on Mirajane. Carla refused to let Wendy or herself bet on such a trivial matter. The supporters and the judges were not allowed to take part in the betting, so Natsu couldn't place any money on Lucy.

**(Before we begin, I don't really know how to cook, so sorry for inaccuracies…)**

Minutes later, Master Makarov cleared his throat into the microphone. "LET IT BEGIN!" He shouted. "First item is a bacon cheese burger! Remember, you can make it any way you want to, as long as it classifies as a burger with bacon and cheese. Thirty five minutes, go!"

_Okay…_Lucy thought. _I'm good at making burgers… but Mirajane makes delicious ones!_ She looked over to her competition who was furiously chopping away at onion. _Crap. Need to get started._ She began to slice her tomatoes. _Um… I KNOW~! Inside-out burgers! _She placed the bacon in the oven and began slicing her cheese. The timer on the bacon dinged and she removed it from the oven. It couldn't be completely cooked other wise it'd burn inside the meat. She slipped the quarter cooked bacon into the meat along with some cheese clumps and began kneading the paste. She put the newly formed patties on a baking pan and placed it in the oven. She set the timer and proceeded to chop her onions, and lettuce, along with a cheese slice per burger. She put her pickles in a bowl and got out the condiments. Once she was done prepping, she looked to Natsu, who gave her a reassuring smile. The little people on his shoulders gave her a thumbs up, although Nala may have given her the finger. The blonde grinned and turned back to her work. Twenty minutes later, the timer on the burgers went off and she rescued the meat from the oven. She placed each patty onto its bun gently.

"Five minutes ladies." The Master announced.

Lucy put the finishing touches on her burgers and placed the top on it. Mirajane did the same. When the buzzer went off, a robot took the plates from the table and placed them inside itself. It flew over to the judges and placed the dishes on the table.

"Look delish." Erza commented.

"I agree." The Master replied, eyeing the burgers. He drew a coin from a bag and announced they'd taste the red dish first. The red dish was labeled an inside-out burger with the works.

"Delicious." Makarov grinned, wiping his mouth.

"Interesting taste… but not bad." Brandon commented.

"Yum." Erza chimed in.

Then they tried the blue dish, which was also an inside-out burger.

"This burger manages to melt in your mouth some how… it's really good." Brandon commented.

"I like this one too." Makarov added.

"I agree."

They each pressed a button and their answers popped on screen. Master Makarov and Brandon Mersey chose the blue dish, while Erza chose the red. The cookers, supporters and judges could not see the score, but the audience could clearly see Lucy had been the blue dish.

"NEXT DISH IS… A pizza! Of any kind! Forty minutes! GO!" The Master announced.

_Darn it… I've only cooked pizza once before… gotta give it my all! Go Lucy go!_ Lucy thought. She decided to make a green olive, pepperoni and bacon pizza. Mirajane on the other hand decided to make a pizza with bacon, mushrooms, green olives, onions and pepperoni.

When the forty minutes passed, the robot brought the pizzas up to the table. Master Makarov drew a coin and announced that the blue dish was going first this time. They cut into the five topping pizza and took a bite. Good reviews came from the mouths of each critic. Next they tasted the three topping red dish.

"It's a bit… doughy." Brandon commented.

"I like it!" Master Makarov grinned.

"I'd prefer a little less dough and a little more oomph." Erza added.

They pressed the button and their results appeared onscreen. Brandon and Erza had chosen the blue dish, and Makarov had chosen the red dish. The red dish had been Lucy, whilst the blue dish had been Mirajane. The two girls were now tied.

"ALRIGHT! NOW, THE FINAL DISH IS A STRAWBERRY CAKE!" Master Makarov announced. "Thirty five minutes, go!"

_YES! My specialty is strawberry cake! _Lucy and Mirajane thought simultaneously. _She's going down._

The two girls began to mix their batter at a lightning fast pace. Lucy chose to put strawberry chunks in her batter, and Mirajane opted for strawberry paste. Twenty minutes later, each girl pulled their cake out of the oven. Lucy desperately tried to ignore the stare she was getting from Natsu and her friends. The blonde cut the cake and placed a piece on three plates. Then she drizzled a strawberry sauce around each cake in a decorative manor and placed a huge strawberry on each cake. When she was done, she placed the dome on top her creations and the robot took them away, along with Mirajane's.

The robot placed them in front of the judges and flew off. Master Makarov pulled a coin and announced they'd taste the blue dish first again. The blue dish was decorated beautifully with a strange sauce on the plate. It even sparkled. It was a strawberry cake with hot pinkish zigzag lines going through it. It had white icing on top and a light pink icing through the middle.

"This is delicious." Brandon commented.

"Agreed." Master added.

"Definitely." Erza chimed in.

Next, they tried the red dish. Although it wasn't as extravagant, it looked delicious. It had a light pink icing, with a gigantic strawberry on top. The plate had a strawberry sauce dribbled around it and you could see the fleshy dark pink chunks of strawberry inside of the yellow cake.

"WOAH." Brandon gasped. The crowd was in shock. It took _a lot_ to get such a picky man to say woah.

"This is delicious!" Master Makarov grinned, taking another bite.

Erza was too stunned to say anything. She'd known whose dish was whose by the taste. After all, she'd been buying strawberry cakes from the guild for who knows how long. And Mirajane's was good. Really good. But Lucy's…

They each pressed their button and a collective gasp was heard from the crowd. The robot brought a card to the Master.

"The winner is… LUCY HEARTFILIA!" The Master announced.

"REALLY?" Lucy and Mirajane exclaimed.

Lucy shook in fear of what the demon mage would do to her. For a moment, Mira had a dark aura around her, but Lucy was shocked when Mirajane shook her head and walked over to the girl, her usual cheery expression on her face. "Good job Lucy. You earned it." She smiled.

"Thanks Mira." Lucy grinned back. _I'm just glad she's back to normal again…_ she suppressed a shudder as she thought of how scary Mirajane had been. The girls shook hands and walked in their respective directions.

"NATSU! I DID IT I DID IT!" Lucy squealed, jumping up and down.

"I know… good job." He congratulated her.

"Good job is all you have to say?" she asked, twitching her eyebrows in annoyance.

"AHH~ RUN!" Nala and Luke shrieked, climbing down Natsu's vest and jumping into his secret vest pocket.

"EEP!" He squeaked, running over to the group.

Before Lucy could chase after him, Erza motioned for her to come over. Lucy agreed and walked over to the girl. "What's up, Erza?" Lucy asked.

"Two things." She said, holding up two fingers. "One, here's your reward." She handed her two thousand jewels. "Two, can I have the rest of your strawberry cake?" She asked with puppy dog eyes, which was really weird for Erza. And actually kind of cute, but it would've scared the crap out of Natsu or Gray.

"S-Sure…" Lucy sweatdropped.

"YES!" Erza whooped, running over to the strawberry cake.

"Try to save some for Natsu and the others!" She added, but she knew it was futile. She walked over to her group, and was surprised when Juvia embraced her in a tight hug. "J-Juvia?"

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" The girl grinned, tightening the hug. "YOU WON, AND JUVIA GOT THREE THOUSAND JEWELS BECAUSE OF ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAD BET MIRAJANE WOULD WIN!"

"Same here." Gray added nonchalantly. Juvia released Lucy from her vice grip.

"LUSHY!" The cat whined. "Why did you do tis to me~? I losht ten fish! TEN FISH!"

"You're worried about fish instead of the jewel you lost?" Wendy sweatdropped.

"But it was eshpensive fish!" Happy cried.

"Yo Bunny Girl." Gajeel smirked, interrupting Happy's tears. "I'm glad I didn't listen to my girlfriend. She tried to convince me not to bet on you. Now she's lost her money." He laughed but stopped when Levi punched him in the arm.

"No problem?" Lucy sweatdropped.

"I'm goin' to participate in the eating contest." He said, grabbing Levi's arm.

"Eating contest?" Natsu exclaimed, coming out of his hiding place. "Where, where?" He asked.

"A few rooms away from here." Gajeel replied. _Wait... DAMN IT!_

"I'M GONNA WIN!" Natsu shouted.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" Gajeel retorted.

The two Dragon Slayers ran out of the room, dragging Levi and Lucy behind them.

"What crawled up their scaly pants?" Gray snorted, looking at the spot they'd once stood.

"Food." Juvia replied, rolling her eyes.

After a moment, he extended his hand. "Shall we follow?" Gray asked.

"We shall." Juvia grinned, taking his hand.

Erza walked over to them, with cheeks full of cake. Anything she didn't eat she threw in her trusty portal. "I'm ready." She said, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Then we're going." Carla announced, flying towards the exit.

"Aye sir!"

* * *

><p>By the time Erza and the others arrived at the eating contest, Gajeel and Natsu had blown their competition out of the water. Each boy had a table stacked with food, both of which were now more than half depleted. Levi and Lucy had been discarded by the door, and were now sprawled on the floor dazed.<p>

"Lucy-san, Levi-san, are you alright?" Wendy asked, looking at the girls in concern.

Lucy sat up slowly and rubbed her head. "If that idiot doesn't drag me again, I'll be fine, yeah." Lucy replied.

"Same here." Levi grunted, sitting up.

"Well that's good to hear." Wendy laughed. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the two idiots.

"DONE!" They shouted, slamming their fists on the table.

"Don't copy me." Natsu growled.

"Like I'd copy your annoying ass." Gajeel retorted.

"You wish you were as cool as me." Natsu smirked, crossing his arms.

"You're a fire Dragon Slayer and I'm a thousand times cooler than you'll ever be!" Gajeel roared.

"In your dreams."

"Damn you!"

"I'll knock the piercings off your metal face!"

"NATSU, GAJEEL, knock it off!" Levi and Lucy shouted.

"AYE!" Natsu agreed.

"Whatever." Gajeel growled.

The contest supervisor shakily handed them their metals and hastily backed two feet away.

"FIRST PLACE! I TOLD YOU, DIMWIT!" Natsu and Gajeel yelled simultaneously. "How did we both get first place?"

"STOP COPYING ME!" They shouted at the same time.

"Bastard!" Natsu glared.

"Effin flaming asshole!" Gajeel roared.

"Shut the-"

"Boys, boys." The event manager tried. "Y-You both finished at the s-same time... That's why you both got f-first place..."

"I DID NOT FINISH AT THE SAME TIME AS THAT FLAMING (METALIC) ASS!" They turned to glare at each other. "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT COPYING ME?"

"Oh Natshu." Lucy giggled. "Yous and Gajeel need to stop aguwing and get over it." Her eyes widened in horror. "WHAT'SH WRONG WIT MY VOICE?" The girl gasped.

"AHAHAHA LUCE!" Natsu laughed, instantly forgetting about his feud with Gajeel.

"SUT UP, NATSHU!" Lucy fumed.

"S-Sorry Luce..." Natsu choked out between laughs.

Wendy studied the girl for a moment before speaking. "It seems as though you've inhaled Speech Spray."

"Tat was the stuff zay sprayed on meh?" Lucy asked.

"HAHAHA Lushy talks funny!" Happy giggled.

"I DONWANNA HEAR TAT FUM YOU!" Lucy shouted. "Wenny-chan~." The girl whined.

"I'll see what I can do..." Wendy sweatdropped. She placed one finger on the girl's forehead and the other on her chin and her fingers began to glow. Everyone crowded Wendy as she worked. After a moment, Wendy released the girl's face and her hands immediately stopped glowing. "Say something, Lucy-san."

"I am going to kill Natsu Dragneel." Lucy spoke. Natsu took several frightened steps back. "I CAN TALK NORMAL AGAIN!" Lucy cried in glee.

"Cool." Natsu grinned, embracing her in a hug.

"N-N-Natsu!" Lucy stammered, her body tensing up. "W-What are y-you doing?"

"I'm just congratulating you for getting your voice back." Natsu said sweetly. Lucy's body relaxed after he said that. "Plus," he smirked. "You can't kill me if I'm hugging you."

"LEMME GO!" Lucy shrieked, bonking him on the head.

"A-Aye!" Natsu yelped, letting the girl go. "I w-was trying to b-be nice!" He whimpered.

"Ha, flame-brain." Gray sneered.

"Shut it, Gray." Natsu growled.

"Make m-"

"Gray, try and be nicer 'kay?" Juvia asked.

"S-Sure..." Gray blushed.

_Who's laughing now? _Natsu thought with a smirk.

"We need to come to a decision on what we're doing next." Erza stated.

"Well... I was gonna walk Levi around the Festival... Maybe ride some rides." Gajeel commented.

"Juvia and I were going to do the same." Gray added.

"I hope you know you're not staying with us." Gajeel snorted.

"No one wants to stay with your ugly ass!" Gray countered.

"Gajeel." Levi warned.

"Gray." Juvia scolded.

The boys turned away from each other.

"Well, I'm going to look for the monkey." Erza stated. "Wendy, Carla, you may accompany me."

"Okay." Carla replied.

"HEY! Why didn't you say I could come?" Happy whined.

"Because you're going with Natsu." Erza responded.

"OHHH."

"So it's settled." Natsu grinned.

The group walked out of the guild and saw preparations for the fireworks being made. The cooking showdown had started at 4:15 and it was now about 6:10. Seeing as the night was approaching, the friends said their goodbyes and hastily walked in their respective directions.

"W-What exactly are we doing?" Lucy asked.

"We're gonna play some games!" Natsu exclaimed. "And I'll even ride some rides with you if you want."

"Come again?" Lucy asked, giving him a wtf look.

"I'll ride some rides with you." He repeated with a duh face.

"Did Wendy cast Troia on you?"

"No…"

"Then wouldn't you get sick and vomit all over me?"

"I tend to feel less sick when I ride stuff with you." Natsu explained. Seeing the look on her face he quickly added, "I f-feel less sick with Happy too!"

"Oh." She said, trying to hide the hurt in her voice. "Well I'm not taking any chances. If you vomit on my brand new outfit, I'll have to kill you. And kill you again. And again. And then beat you up for good measure."

Natsu nodded and scooted an inch or two away from Lucy. Even if he loved her, she was still scary as hell.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the Games Boulevard. This seemed to be one of the livelier parts of the Festival. As the sun began to set, the multicolored lights turned on, making a bright display of colors shine through the evening light. There were several food stands that sold things such as hotdogs, pickles and nachos. There had to be at least forty different games to play, and there were a few miniature rides here, which Natsu would not be getting on. He had no idea what had come over him when he suggested riding a rollercoaster with Lucy. He almost vomited thinking about it.

"Ne, Natsu." Lucy inquired with puppy dog eyes.

"Y-Yes?" He replied.

"Can you win me that Bronze Key?" She asked, pointing to an incredibly complicated looking game.

"Bronze Key?" He repeated. "I thought there were only Silver and Gold…"

"The Celestial Spirit King started issuing Bronze Keys not too long ago. They are extremely common, even more common than Silver Keys." Lucy explained.

"Then why on Earthland would you want one?"

"Because~, they contain Celestial Pets, like Plue."

"The game looks really hard."

"But the Key is the Key of the Star Fire Dragon!"

"Star Fire…?"

"PLEASE~?" She begged.

"Well…"

"Star Fire is a pet that can use fire, so we could possibly do Unison Raids together during battle to make our attacks stronger…" She persuaded, batting her eyelashes rapidly.

_Just battle partners?_ "Fine." Natsu grumbled, walking over to the booth.

"Well, well, well, hello, hello, hello!" The man managing the booth greeted them. "Would you like to try this game? You would, I bet! You look like a strong young man, with a fine girlfriend, if I say so myself." He winked at the two. Before either could object, he continued, "The object of the game is simple, knock that bottle down."

"EASY!" Natsu exclaimed. "But… why does the game look so hard?" He asked, surveying the game once more.

There were three pipes extending from behind the bottle, and several holes on the sides. Also, the bottle appeared to be sitting on top of a lift, making the game even more difficult.

"Oh no, no, no!" The man exclaimed, shaking his head. "Tsk. Tsk. You see, it is really quite easy. Just throw the ball at one of the holes, and if it sticks, you'll get a consolation prize if you lose. I'll give you a second ball. Throw it at the bottle and hope it hits. OH, and if you miss terribly, the consolation prize is voided. The pipes blow out celebratory confetti if you actually win."

"Huh?" Natsu asked, scratching his head. "How is that easy? And voided? That means… stopped right? So the prize is stopped? Why? That's not fair. This mak-"

"Now, now. No one likes a whiner. Come, come, try~. Unless you're… chicken." The man smirked.

"I am no chicken!" Natsu glared.

"Really? You seem afraid of this game…" The man chided.

"I'LL SHOW YOU!" Natsu roared, picking up a ball.

He threw the ball at the hole, sure of his aim, but the ball missed. "Eh?" He picked up the ball to throw it at another hole, but the man stopped him.

"Ah, ah, ah~." He scolded. "First time's free, second time you gotta pay. Finish the game you're on and try again."

"WHAT?" Natsu exclaimed.

"Hey, I gotta get paid kid." The man shrugged.

"Why I oughta…" Natsu mumbled under his breath. He aimed it at the bottle until he was sure it'd hit, and then chucked it. The bottle dodged the ball, shocking Lucy, Happy and Natsu.

"WHAT THE BLEEP WAS THAT?" Happy shouted.

"WHAT KINDA CROOKED GAME ARE YOU RUNNING?" Lucy yelled, stopping her foot.

"No, no, no, no, no~." The man shook his head. "I just forgot to mention. Mention in fact. The bottle and holes may move at anytime, so it's harder to play. That is all. That is it."

Natsu, who was really annoyed with the way this man talked, slapped five jewels on the counter and chucked the ball again. This time, the ball made it in the hole, but when he threw it at the bottle, it missed terribly. So he didn't get the consolation prize. After five more minutes and forty more times, Lucy put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, Natsu, let's go." Lucy said.

"Not until I win this for you." He glared at the man.

"Y-You don't have to." Lucy sweatdropped. "Seriously. It's getting late and he's taking all your jewels. It's not like you have to win this for me." _Because we're not dating._ She thought bitterly.

"I'm gonna win."

"Just stop it. Let's go."

"No." He replied, crossing his arms.

"No?" She questioned. "I wanna go."

"I'm gonna win this for my pride." He declared defiantly.

"Okay…" Lucy sighed. Secretly, she'd hoped he was doing it for her.

"Well, well, well. Final try." The man grinned.

"Damn you…" Natsu cursed. He picked up the ball and threw it as hard as he could at the hole. It landed inside.

"Ohhoho?" The man smirked. He had a button that controlled the movements of the objects. No matter how accurate Natsu's aim was, he'd make sure that idiot couldn't win a thing. Genius. However, Natsu had thrown that last one so fast he couldn't even see it. Let alone react. He was determined not to let this kid win.

"Here ya go!" Natsu shouted, throwing the ball as fast as he could.

Before the man could flinch or even blink, the sound of shattering glass was heard. He looked to the ground and saw remnants of the bottle scattered around his feet. He was shocked. He paid good money for the most indestructible glass he could find! On the rare occasion someone did knock the bottle down, it never broke. Not even when a man who could lift two hundred pounds with ease shattered this glass. Before he could speak, Natsu's voice reached his ears.

"I would like my prize please." The fire mage grinned cheekily.

The man blinked once. Twice. Three times for good measure and began to laugh. Natsu scowled at the man and he laughed harder. "Of course, of course. You won my game, fair and square, fair and square. I am a man of my word." _Even though I cheated this whole game._ "Here ya go." He handed him a Bronze Key with a dragon insignia on it. "You earned, you did."

"Thanks?" He replied. He turned to Lucy and smiled a big Natsu smile. "Here, I can't use it anyway."

"T-Thanks." She blushed.

"He likes~ you!" Happy giggled.

"SHUT IT, HAPPY!" Lucy roared.

Natsu looked at the two and shook his head. "Alright! Let's go hit up some more games!"

"Step on up! Knock down the pins and win a teddy bear!" A man with grey hair shouted.

"Let's go over there." Natsu pointed.

"Sure." Lucy replied.

"Aye!" Happy grinned.

Natsu wished he could hold her hand, give her a hug, or more. But they were just friends, and he couldn't do that. Even so, Natsu treasured this moment dearly, for it was almost like they were dating. Almost. As the three walked to their destination, Natsu's thoughts were clouded with ways to make them more than friends.

XXX

Minutes later, Natsu had won Lucy five teddy bears and she was jumping with glee. After walking around for a few minutes, Lucy spotted a way to make this day extra special.

"Oi, Natsu! Let's go over there!" She smiled, pointing at the photo booth.

"Sure." He agreed, walking in that direction.

When they'd arrived, Lucy, Natsu and Happy stepped inside the booth. It was kinda cramped with all of them in there, but they made it work. Lucy pressed a button and the machine began counting from fifteen. Lucy put Happy in between her and Natsu and gave him a big side hug, squishing the Exceed. When they walked out of the booth, Happy pouted.

"You squished me!" He whined.

"Oh cheer up, Happy. It's a cute picture." Lucy said, waving him off.

She grabbed the picture from the photo slot and smiled. Her smile was huge and filled with warmth, while her eyes were shut tightly. Happy's eyes were bulging out of his head due to the hug, and Natsu just grinned sheepishly at the camera. Lucy failed to notice the small tinge of a blush on his face.

"Hey! Let's go over there!" Lucy grinned, pointing at a games booth with ducks on it.

"Sure." Natsu agreed, walking towards the booth.

* * *

><p>Over the course of an hour, they hit up thirty games and ten food booths. Natsu was carrying an arm load of prizes, Happy was carrying a bag full of food and Lucy was carrying nothing. Natsu had insisted he and Happy carry everything because they were the escorts. Lucy reluctantly agreed and decided the last stop before they went to the marshmallow roast would be the costume store at the end of the Games Boulevard. Minutes later, they arrived at Costumania, a costume store that sold clothes as well. Next to the store was Joke-a lot-Citay, where they sold gags and such. And on the other side was a Triple F souvenir store.<p>

"Let's go inside Natsu!" Lucy begged, pointing at the door.

"I know I said I'd come… but I'd prefer to sit out here." Natsu explained, taking a seat on the bench in front of the store.

"Natsu!" Lucy whined.

"Yeah, Natsu! You promised Lucy!" Happy complained.

"Did not! I said I'd come down here, not go in." Natsu defended.

"Fine." Lucy grumbled.

"Here's a hundred jewel. Knock yourself out." Natsu shrugged, leaning back in the seat.

"Okay!" Lucy grinned, running in the store.

Once Natsu was convinced she wasn't by the door, Natsu leaned into Happy. "Can you do me a favor?"

Happy gave him a look. Since when did the Salamander ask for help? "Sure?" Happy replied.

Natsu began to whisper his plan into Happy's ear. With every sentence, Happy's grin became wider and wider, until Natsu had to pause in fear of Happy's mouth falling of his face.

When Lucy came out of the store, she had five bags in hand and a suspicious look on her face. Natsu was whispering to Happy, and actually whispering too, not like when they were talking about her being weird or something. Whispering like I-don't-want-anyone-or-their-momma-to-hear-me-whispering whispering. She didn't know whether to be curious or mad that they were capable of whispering all this time. "AHEM." She grunted.

"AHH! O-OH h-hey Luce." Natsu grinned nervously.

Lucy cocked an eyebrow. There was something going on between them.

"What's going on?" She squinted.

"Nothin, there was just a shady character walking through here every few minutes and we didn't want him to hear us." Natsu explained.

"Really?" Lucy questioned.

"HEY!" Happy exclaimed. "I just remembered! Wendy had caught a Healing Fish for me! She said it'll boost my immune system 200 percent and heal any injuries I currently have! And she said it tastes really good! So I gotta go!" And with that, Happy flew off, leaving a very confused Lucy behind.

"Healing Fish huh?" Lucy said skeptically. She'd believed both Natsu and Happy, but something was nagging her not to.

"Apparently." He nodded_. I'm the best liar in the world, damn straight._ He thought, suppressing a smirk. _And apparently, Happy gets it from me. Awesome._

"Are you sure he didn't lie, Natsu?" The blonde asked.

"Let's get going Luce, I still have fifteen minutes of duty left." Natsu said, pretending he didn't hear her comment. He picked up all the prizes he'd won Lucy and walked towards the hills. The sun had almost completely set, and night was approaching fast. As they walked to the hills, Natsu had one thing on his mind. _Tonight is the night._

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Natsu and Lucy arrived at the base of the hill. It was dark outside, the only light being the stars and the fire burning brightly on top of the hill. As Natsu carried a tired Lucy up the hill, the shouts and guffaws of their teammates became louder. When they reached the top, they were greeted by the cat-calls of their guild mates, much to Lucy's embarrassment. She hastily grabbed Natsu by the vest and stormed to where Gray and the others were sitting.<p>

"Lucy. Flame-Brain." Gray greeted. Juvia and Gray were cuddling in front of the fire, looking rather comfy.

"HI LUCY-SAN!" Wendy smiled. Erza waved to the two while Carla scoffed.

"Hey," Lucy began, "where's Levi and Gajeel? Most of all, where's Happy?" She surveyed the area but saw no flashes of blue or black.

"I think Levi and Gajeel are off macking in the bushes." Gray snickered but was quickly punched by Juvia. "Ow! I haven't seen Happy anywhere… wasn't he with you?"

_That's strange_… Lucy thought. "He said he was gonna get a Healing Fish from Wendy."

"Eh? I haven't seen Happy since we last met." Wendy said, a curious look on her face. She refrained from telling the older mage that Healing Fish didn't exist.

"What if he got captured or something!" Lucy gasped, looking alarmed. "Or… what if he lied?" she added with a glare.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Luce." Natsu assured her. He sat on a log in front of a huge fire and began making roasted marshmallows and s'mores. "Want one? I'm on duty." He grinned.

"Sure." Lucy replied, taking a seat by Erza.

"Lucy…" Erza smirked.

"W-What?" Lucy asked hesitantly. Natsu handed her a marshmallow and walked back to his seat.

Erza began to reply but was interrupted by a disheveled Levi and Gajeel emerging from the bushes.

"Levi-chan! What'd he do to you?" Lucy shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Gajeel. Erza raised an eyebrow and drew her sword.

"N-Nothing! It's not what it looks like!" Levi replied frantically.

"Sure, sure." Lucy grinned, waving her off.

"Next you'll be telling us you two got 'lost' in the bushes, correct?" Erza smirked deviously.

"B-But we did!" Levi attempted to assure them.

"Sure~." Lucy grinned.

"Tch. Annoying girls." Gajeel scoffed, walking over to Natsu.

"What do you want, Metal-detector?" Natsu asked with a smirk.

"Shut it, walking oven!" Gajeel glared. "I want a roasted marshmallow for Levi."

"Fine. But I'm doing this for Levi, not you." The boy stuck his tongue out at the other Dragon Slayer.

"Just do it, flame ass." Gajeel grumbled.

Natsu glared at Gajeel as he put the marshmallow on a stick. He blew on it a little and handed it to Gajeel. "Enjoy." Natsu said bitterly.

"You wish." Gajeel smirked, walking away. Once he reached his destination, he smiled an un-Gajeel like smile. "Here ya go." He said, handing Levi her marshmallow.

"Thanks." Levi grinned, accepting the treat.

Ignoring the smirks he received from her friends, he sat down next to his girlfriend. After putting up with their stares for a few minutes, he couldn't take it anymore. "What are you people gawking at?" Gajeel roared.

The two girls giggled and looked away. Levi blushed at her friends and looked at the fire. She didn't know how much more of this she could take.

Lucy looked at Natsu, who was fixing a s'more for Romeo. He looked so happy, like nothing could get him down. Even from their distance, Lucy could see Natsu's love for kids. She blushed as a stream of thoughts rushed through her head and quickly shook them away. She liked him, but this is Natsu for peat sake. She directed her attention the fact that Natsu was sitting in front of a fire, when he could roast the marshmallows himself. She put her head to her chin in thought. For the next eight minutes, Lucy thought about Natsu, fire, marshmallows, and children. What a lovely combination.

After eight minutes, her train of thought was interrupted by none other than Natsu.

"LUCE~~~~." He whined. The boy was now standing in front of her.

Startled, she jumped in her seat, nearly falling off her log. "W-What is it?" Lucy asked, clearly annoyed with him.

"I've been done with my job for two minutes~ and you kept ignoring me~." Natsu continued to whine.

Sighing, Lucy stood up. "Do you need something?" She glared.

Ignoring her tone, Natsu nodded his head. "YEP! I know a perfect view of the fireworks! But I'm not telling either of the bastards or their girlfriends." He snickered at this and ignored Gajeel's glare.

"But I wanted to watch the fireworks with Levi-chan…" Lucy complained.

"Too bad! You're watching them with me!" Natsu grinned, dragging her off before she could protest any more.

After they'd left, Gray shook his head. "Good luck, you flaming bastard."

* * *

><p>"N-Natsu! Where are we going?" Lucy asked, shielding her head from tree branches.<p>

"I told you already!" Natsu responded, pulling her through the brush even faster.

Lucy tripped, slipped, skidded, and nearly fell several times as Natsu pulled her through the forested area. Much to Lucy's dismay, he began to run even faster, literally dragging her through the brush. After several minutes, he came to a stop in a cleared area with a perfect view of the stars.

"Woah." Lucy gasped. "This place… is beautiful."

"Sure is!" Natsu grinned. "Come on Luce, let's sit down!"

Lucy agreed and took a seat next to him. "So," she began. "You're not worried about Happy?"

"Naw, he'll be fine." He assured her. "But," he pouted, "I really wanted him to be here with us, y'know?"

"I guess…" she replied, looking at the ground.

"Hey!" he shouted. "I brought you a s'more!" He grinned, pulling the smushed creation from his pants.

"NATSU!" Lucy shrieked.

"What?" He asked.

"Y-You just pulled that out of y-your pants! Why the hell would I eat that?"

"I dunno, because it's still good. Want it?"

"No, thank you." Lucy shook her head.

"More for me then!"

Lucy shook her head again and wondered what pocket he'd been putting Nala in. Afraid of the answer, she shook the thoughts from her head and looked at the boy, who was now staring at her.

After two minutes of silence, Natsu opened his mouth to speak. "Luce, I need to tell you something." He began.

Suddenly, strangely shaped colored rocks began to fall from the sky. The two could here the oohs and ahhs of the citizens and guild members alike.

"T-This is beautiful…" Lucy gasped.

"I never expected the cosmetic eventamacallit to be like this…" Natsu expressed.

As the space rocks continued to fall, the two noticed one of them was drifting towards them. Natsu moved in front of Lucy protectively, but moved when he saw the rock was smaller than Lucy's hand and was drifting rather slowly. Blushing at his actions, he faced forward and continued to watch the rocks fall.

Lucy was almost sure the blush she saw on Natsu's face was real this time. Smiling, she turned her attention to the sparkling rock flying towards them. Somehow, it was changing colors between pink, yellow, red and blue. Every once and a while, it flashed a rainbow color, as mesmerizing as it was, it scared Lucy quite a bit. What if this rock was radioactive or something? She was going to suggest they moved, but her voice wouldn't work, as if a supernatural force prevented her from saying anything.

The rock landed next to them, and they realized it was a heartish shape. Natsu moved to pick it up, but the rock began to vibrate and he instantly shot back. Eyeing it suspiciously, he reached for it again and it stopped vibrating. He picked it up and remembered Ji-chan's words.

"…_If a piece of this event lands by you, be sure to pick it up. You will be surprised with what's on the other side." _

Clutching it, he flipped it over and saw a couple? _The hell?_ He thought, examining it. The girl had blonde hair and the boy had pink hair, and in their arms was a pink haired baby that looked suspiciously like the one they'd seen in the art gallery earlier. _Oh. My. Flipping. Goodness._ He thought. _T-This… w-woah… and ice jerk can tell the future now? The asshole. B-But this r-rock? That means-_

"Natsu~." Lucy whined. "What's on the rock?"

"N-N-Nothing." He replied, stuffing the rock in his pants.

"Natsu!" Lucy scolded. "I wanna see!"

"I put it away." Natsu shrugged.

"Damn it! I'm getting you pockets!" Lucy pouted.

"Now that I know your motives, no way!" The pink haired boy teased.

Before Lucy could retaliate, a popping sound erupted behind them. They turned to see an amazing firework display unfolding behind them. As Lucy ogled the fireworks, Natsu prepared himself for the worst.

"Lucy…" he began, looking the girl in the eye.

Lucy observed his serious expression and wondered what could be wrong. "Y-Yes?" she stammered.

The boy leaned forward and kissed her. Lucy's eyes widened, but she didn't return the kiss. After a few seconds he pulled away. "I… love you… a-and even if y-you don't l-love me b-back, e-even if you love G-Gray," He scowled, "I-I just want you t-to know I've had the b-best day of my life with you, and I h-had to do that, j-just once…" Seeing her blank, shocked expression, he looked away, blushing sadly. "I knew it… its okay Luce, N-No Lucy. I've had an amazing day… and y-you got a bunch of n-new stuff. I g-guess I'll be g-going now…" He began to stand up, but Lucy pulled his arm right back down.

"Y-You idiot." She said softly. "I l-love you too. Not Gray. He's dating Juvia remember? Why would I love a-anyone else but you?"

Natsu's sad look did a three sixty as he moved to kiss her. Their lips met, and Lucy's eyes widened once again, but she quickly closed them. Natsu begged for entrance, and she happily obliged, wrapping her arms around his neck. Natsu cupped her cheek with his hand a deepened the kiss, instantly dominating her mouth. The fireworks raged red and yellow behind them, and at that moment, Lucy knew that they were meant to be. A bright white flash accompanied by a click brought them up for air. As Lucy panted, she looked for the source and saw none other than Happy, smiling mischievously while holding a camera.

"Y-You damned cat!" She shrieked.

"HAPPY! What did I tell you?" Natsu scolded, fighting his smirk.

"Sorry, Natsu…" Happy sighed, looking at the ground. He too was fighting a smirk of his own. "But Lushy, now you have an even better picture to replashe the one we broke!" _We are the best damned liyars in the world!_ Happy thought.

Blushing, Lucy looked at the ground. This had been the best day ever, even better than the day she'd joined Fairy Tail. And now, she had two pictures, prizes and even a space rock to prove it. What more could she have asked for?

"So… I guess that means we're a couple now?" Natsu asked, a slight blush on his face.

"Yep." Lucy grinned, bringing the boy into a kiss.

"AHEM." A voice grunted.

Lucy and Natsu broke off and saw their group, with Gajeel and Gray smirking, Levi, Erza, and Juvia squealing, and Carla covering Wendy's eyes. Happy had already made his way over to Carla, holding a heart shaped rock in his hand.

"Nice move, flame-brain." Gray smirked.

"So you've got a chick now, you flaming bastard?" Gajeel added with a smirk of his own.

"LU-CHAN!" Levi squealed.

"Lucy-san!" Wendy grinned.

"Congrats Lucy." Erza said. "And Natsu…" she glared, a dark aura surrounding her. "If you dare hurt her, or force her to do anything she doesn't want to do, I will have your head on a pointed stick!"

"A-AYE!" Natsu nodded.

Lucy stared at her friends incredulously and began to laugh. This had truly been the best day ever, better than any Fairy Fourth she will ever have. And maybe, just maybe, she'd start a family with this flaming idiot one day. After all, she never got to see what was on the other side of the rock.

THE END~~~~~

* * *

><p>MAKE SURE TO READ PLASE!<p>

AnimeFlower: AHHH IT'S DONE! HOORAY!

Lucy: Nice ending!

AnimeFlower: Thanks! I knew _you'd_ like it. *smirks* Anyways, at first, I felt bad about this chapter (and the last), but I love the ending so much, it made me forget! So anyways, I meant to update earlier, but my internet was acting up, so I couldn't get on. I never got the chance to type the end A/N so here we go. First of all, I got through my first week of school, and it wasn't so bad. At all. So yay! Two, sorry if you didn't like this chapter or the last, I know they were long. But hey, this was my first fan fic, and certainly won't be the last. I've picked up some new writing tips that I kept doing in this chapter and the last, so combined with my old style it came out weird. But I'm glad I've accomplished this, and the next story will be better. Definitely! Two are coming soon! One may be a one-shot about Gale/Gavi, but it may blossom into a chaptered story. The next will be a long story about NatsuXLucy, and it has a connection to Fairy Fourth, but not really, before you freak out. I don't want to give away too many details, but you'll see.

Lucy: Next…

AnimeFlower: At the end of the chapter, if you go back and look, you'll see foreshadowing to my NaLu story, but you probably can't tell where it is, especially since I haven't told you much about the new story. Erm… I think I forgot to reply to reviews last chapter… I may have replied to one or two… (I'm sure atleast one.) But let me reply to the anonymous reviews from last time…

**.Coolio**

Never again, I had a slight headache the next morning lol. I'm glad you liked they Gray and the lady scene, and I know, Gavi and Nalu forever! Glad you liked it, and I hope you enjoyed this chappy. Happy!

Happy: Aye! *Hands a modderlowd*

Please enjoy, Coolio!

**.Amu**

I'm glad you enjoyed it! I tried to make it funny, I'm glad it worked! XDDD And I guess I did a good job on the fangirl moments, ne? And thanks for telling me what episode that was in! Officially one of my favorite eps now! XD Thanks for reviewing! I believe you've reviewed each chapter! There for, I give you an E-cookie modderlowd! XD

Happy: Cookie modderlowd? FISH ARE BETTER!

AnimeFlower: Whatever, Happy. Moving on…

**.I love reading**

I'm glad you liked it so much, and thank you for reviewing! I do hope this chappy was to your liking. This wasn't as long as the last one, but hey, it was still pretty long. (32 pages of story.) Hope you enjoyed! Give her a cookie, Happy.

Happy: *mumbles fish are better* Aye… hands cookie.

AnimeFlower: All my reviewers get cookies!

Thanks to: the Composcreator, ninjastar, Ali loves Anime, Amu, Elemental Dragon Slayer, ShiningStellar, Bisca Mulan, Ree-Vance, MaryAnneTHERESE, Bellator-Tonitrus, 3, Mei, Kelley Spalsh, Ambitious Rookie, NaLu Seirei, FrEaK mAgNeT, Darth Hawk 32, Angelovergirl, miimy, lunalovegood67, grandine132, ollusaa, I love reading, and Coolio. You're all flipping awesome! XD

And thanks to all my favoriters and alerters. You're awesome too!

AnimeFlower: Oh, and I realize Master Makarov doesn't have transformation magic, but for this story, let's pretend that he does. Finally, I just want to say I've learned quite a lot from this fanfic, (such as don't promise update dates unless you're _absolutely sure_ you can update that day.) and I wish to thank you guys for reviewing and such because you really encouraged me to keep writing. Please, please, please take the time to review. I want to know what you thought! E-cookie to anyone who knows who Brandon Mersey is based off of! And with that, I bid thee adieu.

Gray: Happy belated Fourth of July everyone.

Happy: Review for the modderlowd of cookies and pie!

Natsu and Lucy: Bye bye!

~AnimeFlower107 XD


End file.
